Hate that I love you
by LaydiiV
Summary: Short stories of OkiKagu
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, China, where are my boots?" Sogo Okita asked his girlfriend of two years.

"I don't know, probably at your mistress' house!" She yelled out from the bedroom.

Okita scowled towards the direction of her voice. That damn china girl, he was going to be late, again.

He walked back to their bedroom to find her brushing her long vermillion hair. He leaned against the door, watching her as she sang, horribly, to the opening song of one of her favorite shows. She was so happy when she was singing, though she needed to stop before his ears bleed.

"At least my mistress sings better than you." He commented.

In a second, his body was thrown in the kitchen floor, which was on the outside of the house. He rose up to see Kagura glaring, yet wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"What was that for?" he complained as she released her hold from his throat.

"I'm the best singer in Edo, jerk!" she walked through the broken shoji doors.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm a princess. Now where's my boots?"

He watched as Kagura pointed to Okita's private study. He followed her finger to find his boots there.

When the hell did they get there?

"You were _too impatient_ last night, remember? Tch, I even missed my soap opera because of you." She answered him.

He most likely said that thought out loud. Before he left to work, he went up to China and kissed her lips. She blushed in surprise of his display of affection. He smirked, his sadistic nature wanted to come out to play, but he would be late for work.

"Tell, Boss, I said hi."

"Tell your mistress I said hi." She replied.

* * *

Sogo entered the Shinsengumi headquarters to find Kondo speaking with pops Matsudaira.

"Oh, Sogo! I'm glad you finally made it."

"Kondo-san, pops." He greeted individually.

"So, how's married life?" pops asked.

"Married life?"

"You and Kagura did move in together." Kondo commented.

"Oh, we are co-habituating, not married." He stated.

"What!" they said at the same time.

"You have a delicate flower like Kagura, and you are tainting her by making her live with you." Matsudaira began to tear up. "If she were my child, I would have killed you long time ago." He confessed.

Kagura, a delicate flower?

"Yes, Sogo, pops is right. You didn't even ask Umibozu-san to bless the relationship. You may have a healthy fighting relationship with her brother, but every relationship must be blessed by the head of the family. When Otae-chan and I get married, I would have to ask Shinpachi-kun since he's the head of the household."

Kondo kept going on and on about his "future," with Otae.

"It's not a big deal, we decided to move in together." He responded.

"No! A female is supposed to be cared for financially as well. What would happen if she got pregnant or if you die? No benefits!" Kondo exclaimed, while pops nodded in the background.

"What's with all this noise?" Hijikata yelled as he opened the door.

"Hijikata-san, China says hi."

* * *

"Still living in sin, I see." Gin-chan sneered as Kagura entered the office.

"Miss me that much?" she smirked. "Where's Shinpachi?"

Gin-chan shrugged his shoulders. "Probably just waking up from last night." He kicked up his feet onto his desk, placed his hands behind his head and relaxed against his chair.

Even after five years, his looks never changed. Wasn't he pushing thirty now?

"Last night?" Kagura settled her umbrella in her usual spot.

"Unlike you, we single men, have to enjoy our nights."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "You have a variety of girls to choose from like big sis, Sarutobi, Tsukuyo, even Catherine."

Gin-chan fell out of his chair when the last name was called. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Kagura laughed and went to her former bed to find Sadaharu sleeping soundly.

"Sadaharu!" she yelled out. The dog yelped, waking up. He barked happily when he saw Kagura. He tackled her to the ground, licking her face.

"When are you taking that damn dog to your place?"

"When his dog house is built. It's going through some renovations. Sadaharu only deserves the best!"

"Morning," a depressed voice said.

Kagura tilted her head to see who came in. "ah, morning Shinpachi."

He looked over to her. The pale skin and baggy eyes indicated that Shinpachi was more than hung over. Reaching the coach, he threw himself onto it and went straight to sleep.

"No more bars for you." Gin said.

"Oh, the bastard says hi." She said to gin.

* * *

"Should we get married?" Sogo asked as he served Kagura her third bowl of rice.

She stared blankly at him, chopsticks dropping on the ground, and her rushing to him, putting her hand on his forehead to see if he was sick.

"Did your mistress break up with you?" she asked.

"No, Hijikata did not, china." He removed her hand from his forehead and gave her the bowl of rice. She walked back to her original spot, picked up the chopsticks and ate her rice.

"I'm serious, should we get married?" he asked again.

"What's eating your panties?"

"Kondo-san and pops says it's not good for us living together if we are not married." He confessed. He would usually make up some lie to see if she would believe him, but knowing her, she never did anyways. This time was different, it was one of those rare times, where the crazy golden couple of two years actually sat down and spoke. The first time was when he seriously asked her out. The second time was moving in together and the third time was this.

"So, Gin-chan says we are living in sin, but mind you, we thought he had a kid once. That bastard," she recalled.

"Boss is right, so what do you think?"

Kagura pondered on this. Was she ready for marriage? She was barely twenty two yet. Yeah, Sogo was heading to twenty six, but it's different for guys than girls. A guy can get married whenever they want, but girls have to reach a certain age before they become undesirable. Ugh, why is earth life so unfair for females!

"I mean, my parents had big brother before getting married…"

"Stop, I'm not talking about kids." He paused, sighing. "At least not yet. Let's take one step at a time."

Kagura smiled. One of her rare smiles to show when she is at peace. Even Yatos can be peaceful.

"Technically, we are married but without the marriage part."

Sogo smirked at her comment. "You're right. So don't expect me to get you a ring…unless you plead and beg for it. Maybe even then ill consider." His sadistic side returned.

Later, Sogo found himself in front of the Shinsengumi headquarters once again.

"Wife kicked you out?" Hijikata asked lighting up a cigarette.

He nodded. "She said to go be with my mistress." He eyed him.

"Oi, who are you calling mistress?"

* * *

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

"The fact that you are able to keep up with me is amazing." Sogo Okita panted as he jumped away from the kick that almost took his head off. Damn China, always picking a fight with him. He was just an innocent police officer who just enjoys others pain and suffering.

"Oh please I'm just going easy on you," China or Kagura said. The fact he could tell she was lying was proof to how much they knew each other.

"Fighting again?" Hijikata-san asked as he stumbled the two in the Shinsengumi yard.

"What does it look like idiot?" Kagura yelled, alert to any movements that Okita makes.

"Yeah, Idiot." Okita agreed.

"Why the hell are you agreeing?" Hijikata scowled at the pair before taking out his millionth cigarette of the day, placing it between his lips and lighting it up with his mayonnaise lighter. He inhaled then exhaled the smoke. "No wonder you two are getting married. You're meant to be." He mentioned.

Kagura froze. The only thing that was able to move was her head. It went from Hijikata's impassive face to Sogo's angered one.

"You told him!" she yelled.

"Oh, Sogo," Kondo, the stalker and chief to the Shisengumi, called out. "And future Mrs. Okita." He sneered.

The roof of the Shisengumi headquarters rose up an inch from the building when Kagura tried blasting her "fiancée," from the face of the earth, through her purple umbrella.

* * *

"Oi, china." He called out from behind her. His face was covered in bandages and scratches with a black eye on the left side of his face.

She ignored him as she walked faster to the odd jobs office.

"China," he called a bit louder.

She sped walked.

"China, china, china," he continuously called out as she ran and he after her.

Finally reaching her job/home, she slammed the shoji door on his face before leaning against it. Kagura never huffed and puffed this much before. She composed herself before facing Gin and Shinpachi.

"I'm here." She announced.

"Oh, Kagura-san." Shinpachi gave her a weird look. "Didn't I hear Okita-san's voice?"

"No," she vastly replied.

"Yeah, you did. I'm here." Okita said as he entered the office. "Morning, boss, four-eyes."

"Why are you calling me four-eyes?" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Gin-chan said as he picked his nose. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know either. Gin-chan kick him out." Kagura instructed. She flopped down on the couch, took her pickled seaweed packet and chew on one.

"No, I'm talking about you. Aren't you two married yet? Where are you honeymooning? The Yato, home planet?" Gin teased.

"Huh? You and Okita-san…engaged. How come I didn't know about this?" Shinpachi asked.

"Because I'm her papa on earth while baldy is battling monsters, so he naturally had to come and ask me for permission."

"No, I asked if you could give her some days off." Okita revealed.

"Shhhhhh, let me look good!" Gin told Okita.

"Sogo, can I speak to you?" Kagura said.

Now it was known that when Kagura uses his actual name without insulting him afterwards, it was big troubled.

* * *

"You want to tell the whole world? It's bad enough that they found out we were dating." She argued. She took him to the alley way in the back of odd jobs.

"What? They were going to find out eventually."

"And I'm guessing you told them the reason why we are getting married."

"No, I didn't tell them that we are getting married because I-" he was interrupted by her hand covering his mouth.

"Shhhhhh, you know they are nosy."

"No we are not!" Catherine said, before she was silenced by the rest of the group.

"Oh lord, now I know how mommy felt." She recalled. "My poor mother had to suffer like this and before marriage."

"You're pregnant!?" Big sister Otae yelled out of nowhere.

Kagura placed her other hand over her face, dying in embarrassment.

* * *

"You're only nineteen years old!" Otae lectured.

Okita rolled his eyes. Otae was hostess at her age. And China was the appropriate age to get married and pregnant. Hell, girls younger than her were on their third kid.

"We are okay with marriage, but the fact that you are getting married because of a baby, it's unbelievable." Shinpachi joined in.

Brother-sister tag team.

"And the fact you were fighting back in the yard, didn't help either." Kondo said, appearing with Hijikata.

Damn chief, you had to open your big mouth.

"You fought!" Otae and Shinpachi tagged team again.

"I held back my full strength, I can't hurt the fetus." Sogo spoke.

"Fetus? It's a baby you ass." Hijikata lectured.

"At this stage, it's a fetus." What a smartass.

"I charge for babysitting," Catherine said.

"No one is talking to you," Otose-san mentioned.

Gin stared at Kagura, who stood quiet the whole time.

"Have anything to say?" Gin asked Kagura.

She shook her head. She rose from her chair, grabbed her umbrella by the entrance and left.

Everyone stood stunned, even Okita. This was not the Kagura that they knew. She would have caused some kind of ruckus already or cursed everyone out, but no she was as quiet as a mouse.

"I'll go talk to her." Sogo said standing up from the chair.

"What's eating her panties?" Gin said.

"Maybe the way that we were ridiculing her about her actions and the fact that her fiancée completely ignored her presence and well-being." Shinpachi stated.

Everyone agreed, especially on the Okita ignoring her part, while the said male was imagining of the ways to kill everyone in there except for boss and Kondo-san.

* * *

Kagura strolled the rural side of Edo along the coast of a river. Staring at the purple and orange looking water, with a somber look on her face. She sat on the green grass as the sun went down. She began to think about her mother and the stories she told her.

"Your daddy was a jerk when I first met him." Kagura began to speak to her belly.

"When we met, it was hate at first sight. But then again, hate and love are divided by a single line. Well, that's what Gin-chan told me. Ah, speaking of him, Gin-chan, he's going to be like your uncle or grandpa. Make him feel old, so call him grandpa." She joked. "And Shinpachi, you can do whatever you want to him, he's just there for comic relief. Um, his older sister, big sis, she's good. Always respect her. From daddy's friends, Kondo is a perverted stalker and if you're a girl I'll keep you away from him. The Mayo/nicotine maniac is cool except for that weird obsession. Yamazaki is the same as Shinpachi, you can do whatever you want to him. Your uncle Kamui, I don't know if he'll be happy for me or can't wait till you are born to fight you. Poppy might hate daddy for a while, but he'll love you and Sadaharu is going to be your guardian. He's the best. Mommy loves her Sadaharu." Kagura choked up a bit before saying, "Mommy loves you too. Mommy loved you from the first moment she found out about you."

"And daddy loves you too. Like he loves mommy." Okita said towards the belly.

Kagura jumped as Okita was about to place his hand on her belly.

"Oi, I'm talking to junior."

"What if it's a girl? And I will never name my child after you." Kagura sneered at her fiancée. What the hell he was doing here?

Okita ignored her comment. He grabbed her arm to bring him closer to him. She refused until he threatened to make a law to discontinue pickled seaweed. Reluctantly she sat in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, while she leaned back against his chest.

"You're heavy." He said.

She laughed. "Imagine in a few more months."

She could feel him smile.

"I can't believe Hasegawa was the one who mentioned that you look like you're glowing. That MADAO figured out you were pregnant, before me. I mean I was the one who was sticki-"

"Can you not?" she said sighing. She tilted her head back to see his face, that smug face of his that she hated and now loved more than anything. "Do you actually want to marry me?"

He looked down to see her blue eyes brighten with hope.

"Damn girl, I did ask you to date me didn't I? I don't date without marriage to consider. If it was any one, I wouldn't give them my attention like I do with you, Kagura."

Her eyes widened when he used her name. Tears threatened to spill out.

"Damn, pregnancy hormones." She blamed, wiping her unshed tears away. "Making me so emotional. I blame you. Getting me pregnant. I bet you planned this too."

"Yes, I planned to get you pregnant because it's not like I was planning on asking you to marry me anyways." He said sarcastically.

"Ohhh, so you do love me that much huh?" she teased.

Okita didn't say anything. He lifted her left hand, her delicate hand that also can pack quite a punch.

"What are you doing?"

He did not reply to her question as he took out a small box from his pocket. Opening it to reveal a white gold princess style ring. He removed the ring from the box and placed it on her left ring finger. He brought it closer to his lips. Kissing it lightly, he made a promise that he would make her and the baby happy as long as he lived.

"Until death do us part?" Kagura asked.

He smirked. "Until death," he said before kissing his fiancée.

* * *

If you want me to write a short story for this couple please PM me or review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ginpachi-sensei, Kagura drew all over my face," Okita said, with werid markings all over his face.

Clearing he was lying as Kagura was sleeping at her desk with drool coming out of her mouth. Secretly, he asked (more like threatened) Hijikata to draw on his face so the transfer student could get in trouble.

"Ah, really? Okay, Okita wake up Kagura." Ginpachi sensei said, not even looking at him. His JUMP was more important than his students.

Okita obeyed his teacher, but instead of waking her up nicely, he kicked the chair from under sending her to fall flat on her face.

She arose with a red face and a flaring temper. She turned seeing her rival stifle a laugh. His "S" shirt mocking her. He was definitely no "superman," more like "stupid," or "Sadist," like the bastard he was.

Grabbing his collar, Kagura tackled him to the ground and two began to fight.

"Sensei, they're fighting again," Shinpachi announced.

"Kagura, Okita, detention." Ginpachi-sensei said lazily.

They both paused. Kagura couldn't have detention. She had to get home and eat her snacks before her stupid brother ate them all. Just thinking about it made her scream in anger as Sougo plugged his ears with his forefingers.

* * *

Later in the day, Kagura sat silently plotting his death, and by his…Sougo Okita. Ever since she transferred to class 3Z, he had been a pain in her side. During her first sports festival there, there was an event in which both tied. From that day forward they were rivals. He was just jealous that she was awesome, uh huh. He was super jealous. HAHAHAHA.

"You have such an ugly pair of glasses." He spoke looking at her spiral lenses.

"And you have an ugly face," she retorted.

"Really, China? I'm sure you can better than that." He mocked.

She knew he was trying to get under her skin, he lived for that. But she wasn't going to let him get her all relied up.

"Then again, you don't have the 'intelligence' to do so."

That's it! Kagura lifted to table to throw at the biggest idiot in the world. He rose up from his seat and mimicked her actions. The two were about to throw it at each other when they heard footsteps. They quickly placed their tables down and sat as though nothing happened. In the moment, Ginpachi sensei entered to inform them, they could leave. Kagura and Okita grabbed their bags and left.

"Yo China doll," he called out as they walked to the train station.

"What?" She didn't give him any of her attention.

"You could have killed me with that table you know."

"I was planning too." She said, truthfully.

Okita smirked. "Now, is that any way to treat your boyfriend?"

Kagura froze. Okita's smirk widened when he saw her face matching his faviorte tabasco sauce.

"We never agreed on that." She finally answered him, face color going back to normal.

"Um, I think it was you that kissed me."

"You kissed me!" She yelled out, not remembering that she was still near the school.

He shook his head. "Last week at P.E. you threw the volleyball at my face on purpose and when we began to fight you kissed me first."

"That kissing does not count when Shinpachi threw the ball at my head and the force made my lips collide with yours."

"You stole my lips virginity, so you must pay by being my property." Okita said.

Kagura's mouth opened wide. "Property? Virginity? What about mine? That was my first kiss you ass."

She watched as he began to ponder on this. "Well, thank you for hurting my feelings." He sighed. "Fine we are even. So 'girlfriend' shall I walk you home?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "We never agreed on us being together." She pressed her forefinger against the bridge of her glasses to prevent it from falling.

"You didn't, but since we both took each other's lip virginity that makes us a couple."

"Is that a rule?"

He nodded.

"Why do you want us to be a couple?"

He smirked, mischievously. He bended down a bit for his lips to reach her ear. He whispered, "For me to know and you to find out."

He laughed, knowing she was really red and cursing him in her mind. His day was complete. He managed to get her to get her in trouble, and they were walking home together. In his mind, this was their first day. In her mind, she was plotting his funeral.

* * *

SUPER SHORT, I KNOW. NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT INCLUDE BROTHER KAMUI.


	4. Chapter 4

BANG! BANG!

Kicks and yells heard everywhere. The head Nurse saw a bed flying out the window of, oh, it was Kagura's room. Of course, she would make a ruckus.

"Kagura-chan, calm down," the glasses boy, Shinpachi, panicked.

The long vermillion haired female ignored her close friend and partner as she tried ripping off the IV needle from her arm.

"DON'T DO THAT, YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF!" Shinpachi yelled.

"K-kagura-chan, be careful now." Gintoki Sakata, her earth father, said as she raised her bed over her head to throw it at him.

The other residents in the room were so scared that they requested for a room change in an already packed hospital.

"You are disturbing the peace here," one nurse said, but before she finished the rest of her words, she was kicked down by Kagura and her Yato strength.

Not long after, Hijikata, Kondo and Okita entered the room with the head nurse in tow.

"It's this one that's making a racket here. Arrest her."

"Okay. I'll be glad too." Okita said as he approached the raging amanto female.

Gintoki and Shinpachi blocked his way.

"I don't think she wants to see you, Okita-san." Shinpachi said.

Okita rolled his eyes as he took out his bazooka to aim it at the glasses boy.

"Oi, Sougo, leave him alone." Kondo said, trying to get points for Otae through her brother.

Sougo, and his apathetic facial expression, lowered the machinery. He went through the two most important men in that China girl's life.

"China, you are being annoying. Could you please stop?" he said through a megaphone when he stood right in front of her.

Kagura, taking the megaphone, she aimed it at the new vice-chief. "It's your fault!" she screamed through it. Only Sougo's hair moved.

The sonic wave of her voice broke all the window glass.

Kondo smiled and nodded, agreeing with Kagura. Kondo took over pops place as the commander of the Shinsengumi, as pops decided to retire. Sougo was promoted to Vice and Hijikata to chief. Some may think that Okita would have been angry, but it helped him, more ways of killing him.

"It's your fault too." Sougo mentioned.

Shinpachi, Hijikata and Gin blushed. The other residents wondered why a police man would be at fault for this crazy female stay at hospital.

Kagura huffed and sat on her bed. Her robe almost revealing some of her assets. Sougo took off his jacket and draped it on top of her.

"You're showing too much."

"Tch, so what? Like I care what people say about me." Kagura said flipping her hair back.

"Not that, you idiot." He said, then he whispered in her ear. "You're showing off, what's mine." He teased.

It was Kagura's turn to blush.

* * *

Time had passed and before long, the monster girl was sleeping. Shinpachi rested on a chair while Boss went to go get some food for them all, Kondo and Hijikata tagged along since Kagura would eat everything. Sougo rested against the wall watching anyone who entered or who were already there. From the corner of his eye, he saw her stir.

"What time is it?" she asked, groggily.

"It's going to be six." He answered.

She groaned. "When can I leave?"

"Tomorrow, if everything goes well."

"Did they come by?" she asked with concern.

Okita nodded. "You were sleeping so I did everything I could."

Kagura nodded, giving him a weak smile.

Boss, Hijikata and Kondo entered with two crates of food, from fast food to Bagendaas Ice cream to traditional Japanese foods. Boss woke the mistress' brother up and they all began to eat.

In minutes, Kagura ate one crate full of the food.

"Did they come by?" Boss asked with a mouth full of chocolate.

Okita nodded. "I took care of everything."

After two games of UNO with Katsura and his weird duck thing, suddenly joining in, an older nurse entered.

"Hi, is she awake now?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Here you go," the nurse said holding something in her arms.

Kagura quickly grabbed it and held it with such care that no one would think that a few hours before she was the one destroying the hospital.

"Hey Mitsu," Kagura greeted the infant in her arms. Okita laid by her side as he greeted his daughter as well. They decided to name her after his late sister.

"Daddy already feed and changed her, but I think she's hungry again." The nurse informed the couple.

"Yeah, there's nothing like mommy's breast milk." Kagura said, ready to take out her boob in front of everyone. All the males, excluding Sougo turned to give her privacy. Elizabeth held a sign that said, "Excuse us," while Mitsu feed from her mother's breast.

"She's beautiful." Sougo said.

"Of course, do you see how gorgeous her mother is?" Kagura said with confidence.

"That's why I married her mother." He stated.

Hijikata coughed up the words, "Cheesy," and "whipped."

The other males nodded in agreement. Okita took out his bazooka and aimed it at the men.

BOOM! And the men were gone.

Mitsu drank happily while her mother laughed and her father had a sadistic, yet satisfying smile.

"I hope she leaves tomorrow." A nurse said.

The head nurse was already finalizing the paperwork.

* * *

**Feel free to make any requests for chapters. But AU or Anime, I haven't read the manga.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For keks503, hope you like it. If you have suggestions and requests, just review or PM me.**

* * *

Sougo, eating a meat bun, was relaxing against his chair, until he saw the impossible. His rival, the dorky girl with the spiral glasses, was blushing. BLUSHING! Kagura, or China, as he liked to call her was speaking with someone outside the classroom. The expression on her face was lively. Her mouth, forming a grin. Her eyes, lighting up like an ugly Christmas tree sweater. Her stance was even girly. She was not the china he knew and for that he had to find out who was it that made her act this way.

He rose up from his chair to curiously peer at his rival and the person that made her react this way.

"Kamui, stop." She said in a tone of voice that Sougo never knew existed.

He peered to see her talking to an older boy. He seemed to be about the same age as Sougo. The boy was tall and built. He didn't know that china liked toned guys. Sougo was more than toned. He was a god.

The boy had a different type of uniform on. It wasn't like theirs. And he had long hair. Oh how he longed to chop off that hair.

"China, it's time to get inside class." Sougo spoke, catching their attention.

China's eyes briefly left her companion to face Sougo's. She glared at him as if threatening him for interrupting her conversation.

She pretended to ignore him and continued talking to the male.

"Oi Sougo, you are crushing the door frame." Their sensei, Ginpachi, said while licking his lollipop as fast as usual.

He released the door frame to show a huge chunk missing.

Ginpachi-sensei sighed, mumbling to himself that the damage would be coming out of his paycheck.

* * *

Later during the day, China disappeared to God knows where. Sougo sat with his friends, Isami Kondo and Toshirou Hijikata. Well, he hates Hijikata's guts, but that's another story to be told.

China comes in with the male to show her desk and classroom. Sougo glanced at the male. He had similar hair color to Kagura, and he had this smile on his face that irritated the hell out of him. Sougo swore in a different life those two were enemies.

"Neh, Kamui lets go to the buffet after school." She said beaming in anticipation of his answer.

"Sure, anything for you." He said with his ugly ass smile.

"Sougo, you broke your mechanical pencil." Hijikata said watching the anger build up inside of him.

"Are you jealous?" Kondo asked, loudly. He must have realized the same thought as Hijikata.

Sougo stared at the both of them. He took the sharp part of the divided mechanical pencil and stabbed their hands.

Yells and blood surrounded the classroom as Sougo left in a bad mood.

"Okita-san?" a voice called out to him.

He turned to see that annoying smiling person.

He stood quiet, waiting for him to ask his question or whatever he wanted.

Sougo stood still as that Kamui guy approached him.

"How are you today?" Kamui asked.

"Cut to the chase."

He laughed. "Well, I feel bad. I said yes to Kagura's invite, but I forgot that I can't make it. So I was wondering if you could replace me."

This jerk, he raises China's hopes up but backs out in the end.

"Wouldn't you be jealous?"

Kamui gave him a look of confusion. "Jealous, why would I be?"

"'cause you're china's boyfriend." He stated.

Kamui smiled wider and wider until Sougo saw pearly whites.

"Trust me, I won't be jealous. Thanks again." He left.

* * *

"So I have to accompany you to the buffet." He informed Kagura as she stared at him in horror.

"Fine, but you're paying for my meals."

Sougo nodded. Stupid girl it's a buffet.

When they arrived, a short female guided them to their seats.

"You want to go first?" Sougo asked.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders and went to get food. She came back with the employees helping her carry her plates, a total of fourteen, to the table.

"This is all mine, don't touch." She said.

Sougo deliberately took one of her plates and ate it whole. Kagura was very close to throwing his ass out of the buffet, but he paid for their meal already, so she's playing nice, for now.

Sougo watched as she ate her food happily. He retrieved his plate

"How long you knew him?" he suddenly asked.

She paused, mouth food and crumbs all over. She swallowed it and asked, "Who?"

"Kamui."

"Since forever." She said blushing.

He felt that he was about to pop a blood vessel.

"Oh, you guys make a beautiful couple."

She gave him the same look that Kamui gave back in school.

She, also, laughed and laughed and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he angrily asked.

"You think Kamui and I are dating? How disgusting are you? Seriously, Sadist you need help."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She ate her plate of fried dumplings and westernized ribs before replying, "He's my brother. An idiot, but my brother."

The realization caught Sougo by surprise. Brother? Well they did have the same hair color, except his was lighter and there were some facial similarities. He pondered.

"You're the disgusting one, blushing and laughing with him."

She blushed once more. "I was telling him something."

"Which was?" he tried to pry.

"None of your business."

Sougo raised an eyebrow. "I could tell the waiter to give me my money back and you'll have to pay."

Fed up, Kagura admitted, "I told him who I liked."

"Which is?" another feeling creeping up on him.

"n-no one, now eat!"

"Excuse me, waitress."

"It was you!" she yelled out.

The other customers looked at the loud couple. They saw the red face donned by the young girl and the shocked face of the boy.

Sougo turned to face her. "What?"

"You heard me." She said.

"Repeat."

She shook her head repeatedly. Sougo grabbed her face, forcing her to face him.

"repeat." He said sternly, the sadist in him coming out.

"I like you, sadist."

He smiled, winning an undeclared war within himself. He took Kagura's confession and replied by kissing her in the middle of the buffet.

Kamui laughed as he watched over the two love birds.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Abuto, his best friend, questioned.

"I am a supporter of young love."

"No you want your sister to move on from her brother complex."

Kamui smiled. "Or maybe I'm trying to let go of my sister complex." He looked over at Sougo and Kagura. "They match each other in every way." He commented, leaving the buffet with Abuto complaining behind him.

* * *

**Feel free to make any requests for chapters. But AU or Anime, I haven't read the manga.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to point out that every chapter I make, besides the 3Z universe, would involve older Kagura and Okita. The age gap is no problem for me, but I want to avoid problems. Get me?**

* * *

Though Kagura was given a task to do, she, being the noisy brat that she was, decided to enter the Shinsengumi headquarters on the sadist side to bother. Instead, she found the impossible. Nobume and the sadist were sharing doughnuts and talking!

A sharp pain went through her heart as she watched the two other rivals speaking so causally. Medic! She's needs heart surgery! Gin-chan take her to the hospital.

"Oh, China girl, I didn't know you were coming to visit today?" Mayo maniac asked, while smoking his stupid cancer stick. Kagura did not know what cancer was, but Gin-chan said that it comes from people who smoke like mayo maniac and MADAO.

"I-I-I wasn't, I was coming over to deliver a letter from big sis to stalker."

Kondo ran to Kagura to retrieve the letter. Kagura avoided stalker and he hit a nearby tree face first. Yamazaki, coming back from his practice, jumped in fear when he witnessed the scene.

Kagura removed the envelope from her pocket and gave it to Mayo maniac. Hijikata opened the letter and a huge bold lettering was spelled across of the top of the page.

"Kondo-san, this is another restraining order letter." Hijikata informed his boss.

Kondo, miraculously reviving, grabbed the letter with happiness, sprouting nonsense that big sis loved him so much.

"Anyways, I'm off." Kagura said, opening her umbrella and walking away, trying to forget her aching heart.

She did not notice that sadist and Nobume were looking at her the whole time.

* * *

"What does it mean when it feels like someone is ripping your heart in a million tiny pieces?" Kagura asked Gin-chan and Shinpachi.

The two males looked at her and then at each other. They huddled together and began whispering to each other.

"Why is she asking that short of question?" Shinpachi asked.

"Maybe she found a new boyfriend?" Gin-chan replied. "Then he dumped her."

"So she's heartbroken?"

Gin-chan nodded. It made sense. Kagura was sixteen after all. She was not the same naïve fourteen year old he met. She was a growing girl who need a partner to grow old with. And it was common for girls her age to have a broken heart or two.

"Kagura, this is a case of heartbrokenness." Gin answered.

"So how do I fix it? Break it some more, or staple it, or tape it up?" she asked in a serious tone.

"No, you just have to relax for a few days and then move on." Shinpachi said.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"NO!" they both yelled.

"Move on meaning go out with another guy."

"But I'm not dating no one right now."

The two men huddled back together.

"Oh no, Gin-san, it's worse than I thought."

"My poor Kagura, she's so hurt."

They separated to find that Kagura left.

* * *

"Big sis, when you liked Obi-one-sensei, did your heart shatter into a million pieces?" Kagura asked Otae-chan.

Tae Shimura paused what she was doing, which was eating her ice cream, to answer Kagura seriously.

"Um, is this how you are feeling now?"

Kagura nodded, then sighed, resting her head on the table. "I wanted to throw daggers into his head, just the other day, but now when I saw him with Nobu-chan, I wanted to throw daggers at both of them. But she's my friend. What kind of friend am I? Ugh, this sucks."

"Ah, and by him, you mean Sougo-kun."

She nodded, her cheeks rubbing against the hard wooden surface.

"Well, hate and love are very close. There is a thin line between the two."

"It should not be that way. I should not be in love with that sadist. This is so wrong." She lifted her head, eyes full of tears, threatened to flow.

Otae stared at her younger sister in awe. She never saw Kagura this way. Was this the way all Yato's feel when their emotions are out of whack? No wonder her brother is a psychotic bastard.

"Kagura, its okay to love him. Okita will understand. Hey, you never know, the feeling might be mutual."

Kagura shook her head, denying to take big sis words into consideration.

"I should get going now. I think I need a nap."

Kagura left the Shimura dojo in a hurry. She walked back slowly to the Odd jobs headquarters. She found Okita standing in front of the door when she finally reached the place.

Why him out of everyone? She thought as she came closer to the door.

"Boss left." He said.

She ignored him, trying to open the door. It was locked and if she pulled any harder it would break. And that would be coming out of her paycheck, but it's not like she gets paid like a normal employee.

She turned to leave, only to be stopped by Okita. Her head turned to glare at his hand on her shoulder.

"Get off."

"No, why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm ignoring you. Learn the difference you tax robber."

He forced her to turn around. Her voice caught in her throat when she saw his glare. But this was not the usual glare he would give her. This was not the killing glare or the sadistic glare, this was something else entirely. Something worse than the two.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Gaining confidence, she questioned, "Why do you care? Shouldn't you be focusing on your Nobume?"

An eyebrow lifted up indicating confusion. A smirk followed as his face got closer to hers.

"You're jealous." He said as a statement, not a question.

Kagura gasped as the twinkle in his eye brighter, just like her face. She tried pulling away from him, but to no avail since he had a good grip on her.

"Answer me."

She shook her head.

"I'll give you a hickey if you don't answer."

"What's a hickey?"

He rolled his eyes. Amantos and their lack of earth education.

"A bite that I can put on your neck, collar bone, breast, hip, inner thigh," he explained as he pointed to each area on her body causing her to tense up more. "Even further." He added.

"Okay, I get it!" she yelled out, still trying to escape from his grasp.

"So answer me."

"Fine, I am jealous okay. You guys are not close. You hate each other. You probably hate her more than me."

"Of course I hate her. But I'll tell you like I told her, she's not my target."

Her ocean blue eyes widened. "Target?"

"You will always be my target. Never forget that." With that, he kissed her, revealing all his feelings for her.

Kagura obliged kissing him back feverishly as well.

"Ohhh, his target of love." Kondo said as he teased them. He and the other men in their lives opened the Shoji door belonging to the Odd jobs headquarters. The other guys laughed and snickered.

Okita, still occupying his time kissing his target, took out the bazooka and blasted them. Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, ignoring the cries of the men.

Nobume, watching from a nearby rooftop smiled at the scene.

"You knew she was going to come by you devious dog. Getting her jealous on purpose, I can't believe you."

* * *

**Feel free to make any requests for chapters. But AU or Anime, I haven't read the manga.**


	7. Chapter 7

Au high school and college student.

* * *

"Stupid brother, he forgot his rice and eggs again," Kagura mumbled to herself as she rushed out the house. She had to give her brother his lunch, while trying to make it to school on time.

Damn, Ginpachi sensei will punish her for the rest of the month if she's late again.

She rode her bike like her life depended to her brother's university. Finally reaching the college, she locked her bike securely and sped walked to his department. Out of all things her brother wanted to be apolitical science major. Maybe he wanted to take over the world. Kagura knew that Kamui was an evil bastard, but if he succeeds the whole world will feel his wrath.

Kagura finally made it to the department building of political science. Kamui told her that he worked in the office of Takasugi sensei, the head professor of the department.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked.

Kagura turned to see...him. Sougo Okita. That bastard, he used to bully her back when she was a freshmen. Why did she have to see him out of all days?

"Oh, China. It's nice seeing you." He said sarcastically, but Kagura failed to notice the way his eyes brighten staring at the grown beauty.

Kagura was right when she said she had her mother's model body and boy did men notice, especially her old rival.

"Haha, funny. I didn't know you were a political science major. Didn't you want to be a cop?"

He smirked. "This department building covers pre law, criminal justice, and political science, among other things."

"So a government building for dummies like you." She insulted. He frowned.

"Why are you here? School started already." He said looking at his watch.

Kagura grabbed his wrist to look at the time, ignoring the electric shock that coursed through her body as she touched him.

"Damn it, I have to go. Do you know Kamui Yato? I need to give this to him."

His gaze darkened. "Yeah, I know that bastard. How do you know him?" His voice filled with venom and a hint of jealously?

"My stupid brother, where's Takasugi sensei's office?"

"On the other side of the building."

Kagura groaned. Ginpachi sensei is so going to kill her.

"I'll walk you." He offered.

Kagura backed away as if he suddenly became a complete stranger.

"You're going to be more late."

She knew he was right, and walked with him. They walked in silence, accidentally bumping into each other.

"Watch where you are going." Kagura said.

She finally took a good look at her former rival. His hair got longer and his features were manlier. Darn she say it, Okita was good looking. Then again he always was, but Kagura never noticed until now.

"I'm watching, don't worry."

Was he flirting with her?

"We're here." He said as he pointed to the door. Kagura thanked him and went inside.

He followed, maybe because he's a nosy bastard.

Kagura saw her brother speaking with a blond bimbo, wearing a matching magenta crop top and skirt. In the right side of the office was her cousin, Abuto and a creepy looking older man, who was staring at her as she entered the room.

"Kamui," she called out.

Her brother paused in conversation to see who called him.

"Kagura," he said in his annoying happy tone.

Kagura lifted the wrapped obento box.

"I knew I forgot something. I'm sorry, I made you late to class. Come, I'll drop you off." He said completely ignoring everyone else.

"So this is the infamous Kagura. My, what a beauty she will be." Some jerk with a guitar said. Kagura, Kamui and Sougo glared at him.

"I'm already a beauty." She retorted.

The blond bitch laughed in a sarcastic tone.

Kagura was close to punch her, if it wasn't for Okita.

"Sorry, she's taken." He said.

Kagura stared in disbelief and Kamui in anger.

"Isn't this statutory rape, Mr. Future cop?" A good looking male said. He was about Ginpachi sensei age, and had an eyepatch over his left eye. Maybe he wanted to be a pirate?

"Takasugi sensei, you're back," the bitch said with an excited tone. What a slut.

"In Japan, 16 is the legal age to get married." Sougo said. "And since Kamui and I are such good friends, he doesn't mind me dating his beloved sister." Sougo stared at Kamui, challenging his next move. But Kamui smiled and nodded.

"Yes sensei, Okita and Kagura have my blessing. I hope that they name their first child after me." He teased.

Kagura, frozen, could not understand what was going on. Why were her brother and rival agreeing on her and sadist dating? And why did she felt fine with that?

"Well, if you'll excuse us. I'll be taking your sister back to school now."

"No, I'll take her. It's my fault she's late."

The two men glare at each other. The tension so thick that it was visible. Quickly each one grabbed her wrists and began to do a tug of war with the poor sixteen year old.

Kagura, finally, gaining strength pulled away from the two men.

"I can go. I have my bike outside thanks."

She left the office quickly, ignoring her brother when he called out for her.

Kagura made it to school an hour late and was stuck in detention with a few other students, like her best friend, Shinpachi who was caught with stealing Kakashi sensei's sharin-whatever. And Ginpachi, who was reading his JUMP book while licking a lollipop too fast.

About an hour in, the door opened to see her brother and that sadist bastard.

"Oh, Kagura Baka niisan, and soda-kun, what are you doing here?" Ginpachi sensei asked.

"It's Sougo."

"It's Kamui, sensei and IM here to pick Kagura up. It's my fault she's late."

"Ah, well she has another hour to go, so you have to wait."

And surprisingly, they did. Kagura left the building to find her brother and Sougo staring each other down.

"You're still here?" She asked both of them.

"How can a brother/boyfriend not pick their sister/girlfriend up?" They both replied. Then glared at each other.

Kagura rolled her eyes and grabbed Kamui. He had a moment of joy until his sister forced him into his car. "You still have class tonight. I'll go with sadist and make him broke, so go to school." She said.

Kamui sent a death glare to Sougo once more before going back to the university.

"So I win." Sougo smirked.

"Prepare yourself, sadist. I could be as sadistic as you can." She challenged.

"We shall see, girlfriend."

* * *

**Feel free to make any requests for chapters. But AU or Anime, I haven't read the manga.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This might be viewed as M, but T is so overrated. Teenagers are getting worse by the day. On with the story.**

* * *

With everything that happened with Nobunobu, the Shinsengumi was back on track with Okita as their leader. Kondo had retired after Otae had realized her feelings for him. They began dating and married a year later. Hijikata gave away the leadership position to Okita as he was satisfied being vice-captain. Ever since he became Kaiser to the Shinsengumi, his life was utterly blissful. He had the power, the fame, and the money. Hijikata groveled at his feet. His big sister would be so proud of him. It's had been five years since she died and one year since China came back from training with her father. And when she came back it was a surprise to everyone.

As the prince of the planet of Sadists, Sougo Okita have realized that he may be a masochist. Yes, he loved inflicting pain on others. It was his passion and his enjoyment. He loved seeing their faces withering with anguish as he shot them or cut them down. He laughed to himself just thinking about it, but when it came to China, he was defeated.

As boss once said, Kagura, who had no sex appeal and had a waste of a voice actress returned as a woman. An alien woman that made his human's heart quicken whenever she was near.

"Bakaiser, I see you're still alive." Kagura said as she strolled the streets with her monstrous dog.

"China doll, it so nice to see you." He said sarcastically.

The guards of Kaiser knew to step away from him whenever he saw China. There were already rumors that she was pregnant with his child or they were secretly married. None of it was true of course. Well, not entirely.

Okita approached Kagura. Her stance tightened, as she gripped her purple umbrella and her eyes never left his.

"I'll see you tonight."

Her breath quickened. She gave him a small nod before glaring at him and his men before leaving.

* * *

That night, he waited in his king size westernized style bed. It was made for a Kaiser. And only he had that title. A knock was heard, then the door opened with Hijikata sending China in.

"Ch-" he was interrupted by her lips closing on his.

He went weak in his knees as she kissed the sadist out of him. She guided him to his bed and laid him down as she straddled him. Her long beautiful hair cascaded down to his face.

"I missed you." She admitted.

This relationship started a few months ago. Kagura and Okita were fighting per usual. Okita was winning. He had an advantage, but Kagura blocked his attack. Accidently, the two slipped and their lips collided in the mishap.

Ever since then, the two could not be in the same room without tackling the other. The first time this happened, it was Kagura who initiated it. Gintoki had a job to do for the Kaiser. Kagura wasn't going to attend, but it was big construction group and Kagura was the one who destroyed it in the first place. So Gin-chan forced her to go. When he made her go apologize and collect the payment. He was alone in his office. The two began to insult each other until they were face to face. Kagura took the opportunity to kiss him.

They had sex moments later.

* * *

Morning arose, when Okita awoke to find Kagura sleeping soundly next to him. The sunlight illuminated her skin making it shiny.

He laid next to her, contemplating his situation with China. Was this really right? Shouldn't he have tried to establish a proper relationship with her? Or rejected her from the beginning? No he couldn't. China always made his skin crawl, but with anticipation and want.

He flinched when he heard a moan. His head turned to see China shifting to face him. Her sleeping expression was the most interesting thing he ever seen. She looked so peaceful. It was like seeing a whole different person.

Unconsciously she snuggled closer to him. This was a first, after committing their sin, she would move away as far as possible as if she regretted doing this with him.

Sougo allowed it. He was not much of a cuddlier himself, but he was willing to try.

His thoughts distracted him once more as he remembered the way china used him. He enjoyed it, that he did, yet there was a feeling of emptiness within him. Did he want something more than this?

"Bakaiser." He heard. His head turned to face her.

"China, you finally up."

She rose from the bed to place her upper half on his body. Okita tensed as he felt his favorite parts of her body on top on his ribcage.

"Gin-chan is not going to be home for a few days."

"Honeymoon with Tsukyy?"

She nodded her head. Red met blue in the most intense stare down in history.

"So what are trying to say?" he knew, obviously, but he wanted her to say it.

"I'm living here for now. Then I have to find an apartment."

This was news to him. "What?"

"I'm going apartment hunting soon. I have to get a nice one that allows dogs."

"Why not live here?"

Kagura gave him a confused look. "Why would I?"

That hurt more than it should. "We are….whatever this is-"

"Enemies with benefits."

"Yeah, that and I think that we should make this more proper. Or something."

"You're confessing your love for me?" she teased, then tensed when he groped her pale ass.

"Just claiming what is mine." He stated before kissing her before placing her body under his. "Mine."

* * *

Soon a week became a month, a month became two and so on. Within a year, the whole Shinsengumi gave her the title of Queen Bakaiser, much to the couple's annoyance. And speaking of their status as one, well let's just say it had to be more rushed than what Okita wanted.

"Sougo, in a few months' time, there's going to be more yelling and arguing than ever." Kondo-san said as he came to visit the office with his three month old son, who thankfully, had Otae genes.

"Kondo-san, do not remind me." Okita was signing some contracts to renovate the Okita castle.

"How's Kagura?"

"Fat," he said with a smirk on his face. "To think, we are having twins. If you told me a year ago that I was engaged and excepting children with China, I would have sliced you like sushi."

"Is that such a bad thing? I mean, I believe in fate and you two are meant to be." Kondo commented.

* * *

"Kondo-san said we should get married right away." Okita lied as he lay on the bed with his pregnant fiancée.

"Uh-huh," she nodded, eating a tub, literally a tub, of ice cream.

"Wait, you're serious?"

She nodded in agreement. "When you grow out your hair to look like a real samurai, then we'll get married." She told him.

And so, he did. He grew his hair, passing his lower back, in just a year. The twins were a few months old, the girl had her uncle Kamui's hair color with father's crimson eyes, and the boy was an exact replica of his father with his mother's ocean blue eyes. Shinpachi and his wife were watching over them as the bride came down the aisle.

"Damn you sadist." Kagura said as her Gin-chan walked her to her groom.

"You lost the bet, china. And besides," he began to say as she faced him. "I'm your masochist."

And with that, the Bakaiser and his queen lived "happily" ever after.

* * *

**Feel free to make any requests for chapters. But AU or Anime, I haven't read the manga.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have this obsession with Kagura and pregnancy. Idk why?**

Today was a weird day for Kagura, not seeing a ghost weird, but weird. Sougo Okita, her husband and former (somewhat) rival, was taking care of her. In what way, you ask? From the time she woke up, she found him staring at her with a huge smile on his face. It was a smile that was not sadistic, or evil. It was genuine and creepy. Since that morning, he had been completely obsessed with her. He followed her wherever she went, carried the groceries. Even offered to massage her feet! When her old friends from back when she first moved here wanted to talk to her, he lashed out on them. He took his bazooka from, who knows, and shot at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled in the middle of the street. She was thankful that her job was nearby, so she dragged her husband to her job.

Kagura opened the door, slamming it against its wooden frame. Her father figure and boss, Gintoki Sakata eyed the married couple. He was annoyed that they disturbed him as he was watching his favorite weather lady on TV.

"Gin-chan, I need your room for a second." Kagura announced.

"Oi, don't go making babies in there." He teased.

"I think that will be a problem, boss," Okita said before Kagura threw him inside her boss' bedroom.

This whole time, they ignored poor Shinpachi, who was cleaning the office up, again.

Meanwhile in the room, Kagura was ready to kill her husband.

"What the hell is going on, sadist? You are acting even more creepy than usual."

His shoulders rose up and fell. "What's wrong with a husband showing his wife love?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Oh please, what's the real reason? I rather be fighting-"

"No fighting anytime soon, unless it's in the bedroom." He commented.

Kagura frustrated with her husband took out her purple umbrella, again out of nowhere, and pointed the metal part to his face.

"You got three seconds."

"China-"

"3."

"Stop-"

"2."

"Being a bi-"

"1." she cocked her umbrella, ready to fire.

"The blood results came back!" he yelled out. It wasn't that he was afraid, it was because he couldn't defend himself this time.

"And?" she said lowing the umbrella.

Last week, Kagura was not feeling well. She would faint in the middle of the street, she could not stand the smell of sweat, and her mood was 20 million times worse than usual. She broke Gin-chan refrigerator three times. Her yato strength increased dramatically. And she felt so bloated like a balloon. So she went to the doctor to get her blood drawn.

"You're pregnant." Her husband informed her.

Her eyes opened and closed rapidly. Her body collapsed onto the ground as she registered what her husband just told her.

Pregnant. Pregnancy. Mother. Motherhood. Baby. Babies. Diapers. Milk. Anything infant related of her knowledge came to mind. She pictured her husband holding their bundle of joy, while trying to plot her torture. Then she saw her holding her bundle of joy, laughing maniacally as she sat upon her husband's back, enjoying his pain and suffering. She pictured him or her having her vermillion hair and his red eyes, and others that had a mixture of both of their genes. She even pictured one bald like her father.

Shit, her father. What was he going to say? He already disapproved the marriage and only slightly approved because sadist beat him in battle. If it wasn't for Gin-chan, then she would not have a husband or a father.

Damn, Gin-chan will forever tease her. Maybe Kagura could have him arrested for rape. Kagura blushed. No she couldn't, she was the one who initiated all the times they were intimate. It was his fault, coming out the shower naked into the room. Ugh, why was her sex life so complicated.

"You're pregnant!?" Shinpachi yelled out, opening the Shoji door.

Kagura, still grounded, turned her head to her "older brother."

"Congrats, make sure to name him Gin Jr." Gin-chan said as he smirked at the fallen Kagura.

"How the hell did this happen?" she finally spoke.

"Well I'm sure, husband-kun knows how did happened." Gin said.

"Of course, every detail." His sadistic smile made an appearance.

"Maybe he wasn't there." Kagura countered.

The tension in the room grew cold. Shinpachi shivered as Kagura and Okita glared at each other.

"Now, now, confessions at this time is never a good thing. You should wait until the child is at least 18," Gin said before Kagura smacked him unconsciously.

"So was it Hijikata?" Okita said drawing his sword.

Kagura scoffed. "He wish he was worthy of me. Remember husband of mine, I am the Queen. I have many admirers."

It was Okita's turn to laugh. "You wish, remember I am Kaiser of the Shinsengumi. My word is law. And besides, I know how much you like when I **** your **** and make you ****. Or how the sound you make when I **** and ****."

During this time, Gin wrote down notes as Shinpachi blushed and fainted from blood lust.

Embarrassed Kagura picked up her umbrella once more to shoot her husband.

"You ass!" she yelled before shooting him.

He managed to deflect each one of them. The same could not be said to Gintoki's room.

"My JUMP!" he yelled out. "Kagura, stop trying to kill your husband, I'm not supporting you and the baby when he's dead. Soda-kun, calm your wife down, I'm not paying your bills when you're dead."

Both stopped. Breathing was hard for Kagura. Maybe because she had to be more careful so she tired easily.

"Gin-chan, I'm sleeping over today." She announced, shocking everyone in the room.

"Tch, whatever. Don't crawl back to me tonight."

And she didn't. It was a month before Kagura entered her home once more. Dishes, clothes, garbage piled up. She saw a rat family not too far from where her bedroom is. Kagura had experienced morning sickness for the past month, but she never wanted to throw up any more than now. She slowly made her way to where her child was conceived. Her husband's office.

He laid on the floor next to the picture of their wedding. He liked having the pictures in his office.

"You look and smell like the worse thing on this planet." She commented.

His hair, unwashed. His clothes had stains from food to unknown. His body odor was out of this world, yet it was his face. That face is the one she hated the most. It was not the Sougo Okita she knew. This was the same sullen look he made whenever he mentioned his sister, or when his past as an orphan. He never had a family. Kagura, the Shinsengumi, they became his family. And his own love, who was expecting his child, left him when he was the happiest he had ever been.

Since he did not reply to her, she continued.

"I'm eight weeks." She announced. He shifted his eyes to his stomach. "Doctor says I have to lay off sweets and spicy stuff for a while so you can't torture me with tabasco anymore."

He still did not reply.

"I missed you." She confessed.

His body shifted a bit.

"Gin-chan stood by my side as I cried and threw up everywhere. I clogged his toilet so many times, I can't even remember. I wonder if mommy had to go through did with Kamui and me."

"Why did you cry?" he asked.

Her heart ripped as he sounded so dead.

"I already told you dummy, I missed you. So did the baby." She walked to her husband, trying not to breathe in the smell. She took his dirty hand and placed it on her belly. The bulge was noticeable now. Many people were noticing. Maybe because she was skinny as hell.

"You're getting fat." He commented, smirking a bit.

"And you need a bath."

"It's not clean."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Of course not, let's make a bet. Whoever cleans the fastest will be the losers master's for a month."

He smirked. "Make that two months."

Kagura nodded. Okita ran to clean the house. She would let him win, because after all the Queen overrules a Kaiser any day.

* * *

**Feel free to make any requests for chapters. But AU or Anime, I haven't read the manga.**


	10. Chapter 10

At 19, Kagura was at the prime of her youth. Having her mother's model body was the best thing that ever happened to her. She proved her stupid brother wrong, genetics rule. Having boobs were great. She felt like a totally different woman. She loved it. And who else loved it? The Kenshin wannabe Okita. Kagura did not remember when the two, who were mortal enemies, shared a bed every other weekend.

Maybe it happened after Gin died. She wanted, no needed, the attention. To her, it didn't matter who it was, as long as she filled the void for that moment; that was all that mattered.

"Did you love him?" He asked as he lightly caressed her arm. The feathery touches had her skin with Goosebumps.

The two were bare to the world and to themselves in his private quarters. The Shinsengumi disbanded after Kondo got arrested for stalking big sis. The only ones that were left were that nicotine/mayonnaise freak, the second loser Yamazaki, and him; the man that makes her have a thousand feelings just by the look his gives her.

"Gin-chan," she said. He tensed up, waiting for her answer to be one he always feared. "I did love him," she began. His hand retreated. "Like a father, he was the one to teach me things about this dumbass world. He was the one who inspired me to be the person I am today."

Kagura used her left hand to touch Okita's smooth skin. Her blue eyes met his red ones in an unknown intense battle. Okita caved first as he dove in, taking her lips and meshing them with his own. The two made love many times that night. As morning came, Kagura left as she always did, leaving her side cold when he would awake. It was common. There was no attachments, no possessiveness, no love, just sex. Well, in Kagura's point. And if the sadist did feel something for her, he only showed her when they entangled themselves in his sheets. Other than that, the two ignored each other as if the other never existed.

* * *

"This Chin-san, he reminds you of boss?" Okita asked her as he removed her sash, allowing the robe to open.

The annoyed Okita listened as his lover began to mention another man's name in his room, the same room where she calls out his name with pleasure. After saving Kondo-san and the others, the group came together in celebration. Okita noticed the way Kagura looked at this Chin-san. It was the same way she looked at boss, with hope. He thought that hope was gone. And he wanted to be the one to restore it. Oh was he wrong.

Kagura, not bashful, removed the rest of her clothes. Her pale white skin glistened in the moonlight. "Jealous?" she teased. She smirked at Okita. Watching in delight as he scowled at that word.

He shook his head. "He looks like a p****."

Kagura laughed. "Yeah, well he's a Gin-chan cosplaying p**** head."

"Don't smile like that." He said in a slight jealous tone.

"Ha, so you are jealous?" her kisses on his neck and chest rendered him speechless.

* * *

"So Boss, you finally revealed yourself." Okita said. "Should I arrest you for pretending to be dead? I have several witness that can help me put you in jail." He pointed to the crowd of their mutual friends.

Those same mutual friends nodded in agreement. Stupid Gintoki making everyone worry.

"Ha-ha, good one sofa-kun." Boss said. Smiling his stupid grin, he said, "but you can arrest me after we defeat these jerks."

"Ignore him, Gin-chan. Let's do this." Kagura said wearing her signature red cheongsam with her hair in two buns. The determination in her face made her Yato features more evident. That look of hope was back. Okita was not jealous, he was glad. Sincerely glad, but couldn't help of having a sense of loneliness.

Coming to back to reality, Okita noticed that Kagura glanced at him. The two looked at one another briefly before going into battle. When battling, he was solely focused on defeating each enemy. Then he felt a pressure on his head. Knowing that it was Kagura that had the ability of taking him by surprise, he allowed her to do so. When she fought an enemy right in front of them, he swung his sword at the enemy in front of her. It seemed like he was attacking her, but they knew better, unlike the audience watching them do it. She kicked the enemy in back of him. Okita, Kondo and Hijikata ran in front of the trio. They squatted and placed their hands in front of them to give the trio a boost. The three Shinsengumi officers put all their strength into sending them up to the enemy. Okita stared at Kagura's face as she smiled at him, whispering the three words that he thought he would never hear from her.

When the battle was won, and all things became normal to the way it was supposed to be, the Odd jobs group was once together again. This time, the future was a bit different. Gintoki was still boss, but married to Tsukuyo. Shinpachi was still single, no change there. And Kagura, well Kagura was different than the other two. Kondo still stalked Otae, but they were on the mist of dating, sort of. Hijikata laid low on his nicotine and mayonnaise obsession, and everyone was just older.

During the age of sixteen, Kagura left for a while to train with her father. She and Okita had a brief romance during that time, but it ended as quickly as it started. She returned to earth at 19. The same 19 year old was even more beautiful and stronger than ever. That same girl returned.

"I thought you forgot?" she asked as she exited the terminal to find Okita waiting for her next to his police car.

"Yeah, I'm getting married." He announced.

Kagura's body froze. "O-oh, how nice. I'm sorry for the bride. She has a sadistic husband like you."

"You know that she's late to the wedding. What a bad bride, don't you think china?"

"Maybe she has cold feet. I mean, she is marrying a person like you." Kagura did not want to hear this any longer. She tried walking away from him. She stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"I'll tell you how the bride looks likes." He began. "She shorter than me by a few inches, likes the color red, has vermillion hair, loves her Gin-chan and Shinpachi, and has tremendous strength. And…" he whispered, "is utterly in love with me."

She tried kicking him, but he dodged her kicked. He pulled her closer to him. "You're late to your wedding."

"I'm only nineteen." She retorted.

"Sixteen is the legal age for marriage. You left the groom for three years."

"Jerk, you told me to go!" her anger increased.

"And now that you're back, let's get married."

"Over my dead body."

"Nope not into corpses. I like the living." He said kissing her.

The crowd of people that saw the situation applaud. They applaud louder when Okita whisked her away in his car to drive down to city hall to get married. All Kagura could think about was how the future is how it should be.

* * *

**Feel free to make any requests for chapters. But AU or Anime, I haven't read the manga.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Super super short chapter.**

**Lee. Kagura, this one is for you! This chapter is based on a comic strip I saw on Tumblr of our favorite couple. Rights belong to that person, I did not draw it nor do I own it in any form.**

* * *

"China!" a male voice called out in despair and anger.

The one called china was changing the diaper of her youngest child. The light brown haired baby gurgled and spit saliva at the sound of the voice. Daddy's home.

Finally changing his diaper, Kagura gathered the child in her arms to greet her stupid sadistic husband. She found her daughter running to her room, which was a rare sight to see as she would stay by her father's side for the entire day.

"What?" she asked with a flat tone. She was tired and his yelling made it worse.

"It's Mitsu!" he said frantically.

"Mitsu, what's wrong with her?" she asked referring to her only daughter.

"She called me old man!" he cried out.

Trying not to pummel her husband to hell and back, she called Sadaharu to take the baby away. She guided her husband to the kitchen where they sat and she allowed him to tell her his stupid and ridiculous story.

"So I came to pick her up and she was so happy to see her daddy. I called out to her. My beautiful princess, she looked so adorable." He said praising his girl.

Kagura rolled her eyes. Ever since Mitsu was born, he made a complete 360. He was not the same Sadistic idiot. In fact, he was worse. Mitsu was his princess and as his princess she would be under his care always. He would torture or hurt anyone if they did anything to her. He became softer though. He was never one who was connected to anyone, but after he and Kagura married and they had their children, Sougo Okita became a much different person. He was still ruthless, but a ruthless family man.

"So she said, 'pappy' right and that made me so happy. As I came to get her, her friends started laughing at her and then she became upset and called me old man." He cried out. "I'm not even close to twenty seven and my baby girl called me an old man."

Eating a cookie, Kagura patted her husband's shoulders in empathy.

"You'll get over it." Or no empathy.

"What do you mean, I'll 'get over it'!" he yelled.

Kagura glared at him.

"Koga is sleeping, shut up." She lectured.

Sougo placed in hands on his face. The exhaustion was evident in his depression of the situation.

"Mitsu is at the stage where people laughing at her will hurt her self-esteem. She's not like you and I yet. She's fragile. We haven't corrupted our child enough. Souichiro is becoming a monster like we are, but Mitsu is different."

"Maybe you're right, but my Mitsu should know that being different is better than anything. I mean if you were the same as every boring girl, I would not have fallen for you."

Kagura smiled at his rare declaration of love. "Oh please, how can you not love the Queen?" She said.

"Who died and called you Queen?"

Kagura clutching his collar brought him closer to her face. "That's not what you were saying last night." She teased before kissing her husband.

"Want to replay last night?" Sougo asked after they separated.

Before Kagura could reply, she heard yelling.

"Mommy, Sou hit me!" Mitsu yelled.

"I did not! It was her!"

Then Sadaharu barked a few times, and Koga cried out for his mother or father.

"I guess replaying last night's actions will have to pause." Sougo said before running to his children.

Kagura waited a few minutes before she heard noise once again. With three kids and a childish husband, Kagura would not know how she would handle the next one that's on their way. How the hell she was supposed to tell sadist about this one with all this noise.

"Mommy!" Mitsu and Souichiro called out with Koga crying. Sougo cursing and Sadaharu howling did not give Kagura the reassurance she need.

"Stupid Sadist!" she yelled while hugging her belly.

Maybe fourth times the charm?

* * *

**Feel free to make any requests for chapters. But AU or Anime, I haven't read the manga.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yoshiwara AU**

* * *

Kagura stared at the moon for the first time ever. Taken at a young age from her sickly mother, Kagura was sold into slavery. Housen had taken the girl under his wing and trained her to be the perfect courtesan. She listened and listened well as punishment was inevitable. It was a privilege for the young girl because she was surrounded by people who were the same as her. Lonely, depressed, and hopeless female who want the opposite lifestyle. It was a curse because Kagura never knew what it was to be free, to have a state of mind where she can express herself. And now, looking at the moon gave her more fear than reassurance.

Her adoptive sister, Tsukuyo, leader of the Hyakka, was her only friend. And when Tsukuyo helped save Yoshiwara with a man with silver hair, she could see the freedom and hope that was longed in the desolate place.

And so, we find Kagura staring into the moon's light, while a customer had his way with her.

"You know, you are a bit boring." The male said.

Kagura turned her gaze away from the light within her dark world to look at crimson colored eyes.

"Oh please, like you are good this." She said. Kagura clasped her hands over her mouth.

Surprised, the customer began to laugh.

"I like you," he admitted. And that began their weird relationship.

Every full moon, when it is the brightest, the male named Sougo Okita, visited the young nineteen year old courtesan. The two fought, talked, made love and he left to see her another day. This relationship continued for a year. Kagura was dubbed as Okita's woman. When she walked the free streets of Yoshiwara, men would not look at her and females would give her looks of pity.

Confused, she had asked him as they bathe in a western style bath, her back to his chest. He took her pale hand in his, staring at the glistening stream from the water. The moon was their only source of light.

"I am a sadist." He answered.

She smiled. "I know, hence the name I have given you."

"I torture those who touch what is mine. I love making people suffer." He continued.

She relaxed more into the bath, feeling more alive than most.

"People have claimed me to be yours. Is that why I have a lack of costumers? Even Tsukyy looks at me with pity."

She could feel his smirk when he pressed his lips against her head. The water moved as she did when facing him.

"Are you purposely making me lack costumers? Are you spreading rumors?"

"If rumors are that you have a poisonousness odor that can destroy any man's p****, and I'm the only one immune, then yes."

Kagura smacked him. "I need to make money!"

"So marry me." This was the most serious he had ever been.

The two lovers intensely stared at each other. "Courtesans do not get married. We make desperate males feel loved and other stuff. We cannot experience happiness."

Kagura removed herself from the bath. Drying off with a towel, she began to place her clothing back on.

"If you do not wish to sleep with me today, then I suggest you go home to whoever." She said holding back her feelings.

Hearing him leave the tub, drying off, and placing his clothing, and Kagura wanted to turn and cry to him. Having him hold her as she said yes to his proposal was more than she ever wanted, but she couldn't. Courtesans are not princesses. They do not get a happy ending.

For months, Kagura sat in her room wanting and waiting for him to return. Two months became four and four became six. Soon six became a year and Kagura was still without her number one customer or any at all. Many rejected her due to the idiotic rumors, but more on her attitude. She never allowed a male to touch her unless it was Sougo.

Rumors of his death spread through Yoshiwara. Hyakka members came to Kagura giving her flowers of condolences as she stared at the moon each and every night.

"He's not dead, you know." The leader of the Hyakka and Kagura's adoptive sister said as she smoked.

"So why does it feel like I am?" she confessed.

Tsukky smoked some more before responding. "When it comes to love, a small part of you dies when you are not near the person."

"I don't know how to love."

"Yes you do. The moment you realize how much you wanted to run into his arms and stay there as long as you can, is the moment you realize that you love him."

"Is that how you feel with Gin?"

Blushing, Tsukyy responded, "Just like how you feel with Sougo. Well, you have a customer. He's waiting."

"I don't want to see anyone right now."

"You never do, but this one is worth it."

Kagura, confused, listened to the Hyakka leader. Entering the room she finds a male with long light brown hair wearing a red kimono top and white hakama pants with a beige scarf. His sword was absent, and his features were slightly different, but Kagura knew it was him.

"Go," Tsukyy said.

And Kagura did as she saw his face. She stumbled a bit with her shoes, yet ran into the arms of the man she loved. The man she loved for more than a year, lasting a lifetime.

"Why are you here?" she asked as he kissed her.

"I came to see my poisonous princess." He teased.

"Yes," was all she said before he picked her up, hugging her close to his body.

"Yes to what?" he teased.

"Yes to marriage, idiot!" she cried out.

He placed her down. "I didn't know the offer still stand."

Kagura pushed him. He chuckled. "I'll marry you during the next full moon." She announced. And he agreed.

Maybe courtesans do get their happily ever after.

* * *

**Feel free to make any requests for chapters. But AU or Anime, I haven't read the manga.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Xliaf27, I haven't forgotten your request. I'm working on that chapter. **

* * *

"AHHHHHH," a loud voice screeched throughout the Kabuki District.

Gintoki Sakata and Shinpachi Shimura ran to wherever the yelling came from. They found Kagura, in the bathroom staring at a red string on her picky finger.

"What the hell is this?" the vermillion haired girl asked.

Gintoki laughed. "You are screwed. That's the red string of fate!"

"The red yarn?"

"No Kagura-chan, string," Shinpachi corrected. "It tells someone who their soulmates are." He explained.

"Soulmates, but the Queen must not have a soulmate. She is a deity, a goddess with no husband. All men fall for her!" she proclaimed in third person.

Rolling his eyes, Shinpachi decided to examine the string. He tried removing it, but it would not come off. Gintoki tried to pull it, but that didn't work either. Kagura smacked him due to the pain. The trio tried their best to remove the string. Every plan failed.

"Let's cut my finger off." Kagura suggested.

The two men refused.

Upset, Kagura decided to take a walk around the block. Why this thing did not want to come off? Why her? And who was her soulmate? Gin-chan said that maybe he was a rich prince that could pay his bills. Shinpachi believed that it could be someone as strong as her, but shivered in fear as he imagined what that would look like.

"Maybe big sis would know." She asked out loud.

* * *

"Hmm, I heard of the tale of this, but never believed that it was real. Ironically it's going to be your 16th birthday so maybe it appeared because you are at the legal age to get married." Big sis mentioned as the two girls sat in the dining area of the Shimura household.

Kagura's pale face became paler as she thought about marriage.

"I don't want to get married!" she cried out.

"A lady always dreams about her wedding day. The dress, shoes, colors, guests, the groom; it starts at a young age, I'm surprised you don't have that type of dream."

"Papi says that love begins in bed, and mommy and him did not have a wedding until Kamui was born, so I'm going the same route."

Big sis sighed. "I hope that the one that ends up as your soulmate would be the one to convince you otherwise. Just like my dear husband convinced me."

"I still can't believe that you married the gorilla."

Big sis gave her signature smile. "Love works wonders." She replied rubbing her slightly swollen belly.

Sighing, Kagura said her goodbyes and left the house. She decided to once and for all end this ordeal. She took the string from her hand and pulled. No reaction to it yet, so she decided to follow it. Wrapping the string around her hand, she gathered the red string, forming a circle. The string was really long!

The string guided her all over the city and the district. It guided her to a river, a bar, a weapons shop, a grave; which was not as weird as she thought, and finally to the New Shinsengumi headquarters, where the Bakaiser and his men were present.

What the hell? Was her soulmate a friend of theirs? Ugh, who could this loser be?

It was no surprise that the men let her through as she was known around there. She entered and continued to follow the string to the last floor of the headquarters. Kagura stood in front of the Kaiser's private quarters. Why was her soulmate in here?

She knocked on the door twice before entering. Kagura looked around the room to find Kaiser Okita De Sade Sougo III exiting his bathroom with just a towel covering his lower body parts. Kagura could not help, but stare.

Smirking, he said, "Like what you see, China?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagura showed him the heavy string that was wrapped up in her hand.

"I'm looking for the person at the end of this line." She said.

Kagura noticed as his eyes widened a bit before lifting his pinky finger which connected to the ball of string she had in her hand.

The two rivals looked at one another in disbelief, disgust, awe, denial, anger, and in Sougo's case, acceptance.

"Well, you'll be Mrs. Kaiser Okita De Sade Sougo III soon then. My men want me to produce an heir once I overthrow the central government and become Kaiser to all of Japan."

"I refuse to marry a sadist like you!" Kagura yelled.

Kaiser rolled his eyes. "Oh please, grow up. You know that we are attracted to each other and that string proves it."

"How can you be so accepting of this? We are rivals!"

"Rivals fall in love. Or lust, whichever comes first honestly."

"Ugh, I would not have sex with you."

"I won't wipe you as hard I do to other girls."

That comment rendered Kagura shut. There was a stabbing feeling in her chest and she noticed how a tear drop fell to the floor. She touched her face, she was crying.

Kaiser ran to Kagura, suddenly hugging her. "I'm sorry, that was a joke. I lied." He admitted.

Kagura punched him in the stomach. He never moved. "Bakaiser, I hate you!" she cried holding him.

She could feel his smirk. "I'll make it up to you…wife!" when she was about to hit him again, he stopped her hand and grabbed her face to kiss her.

Kagura froze, but responded to the kiss.

Maybe being soulmates with her rival wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Feel free to make any requests for chapters. But AU or Anime, I haven't read the manga.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Xliaf27, this is for you!  
**

* * *

A young girl with long vermillion colored hair, cringed as her worst enemy sat in front of her. Due to finals coming up, many people have taken upon themselves to do some last minute studying before their final exams. Kagura tried reading her physics textbook while eating her favorite snack, but the presence of the jerk in front of her was distracting. The fact was that Okita Sougo, third in charge of the Shinsengumi Fraternity house, was the most annoying human being there ever was.

"Could you not eat your nasty dog food in front of me?" The annoying bastard asked.

Kagura ignored him as she highlighted some key words to remember.

"Oi, China. Are you listening to me?"

"I'm studying to become a scholar unlike you."

She heard him chuckle. That reaction made her more irritated.

"I'm already a junior, you fresh meat."

Getting fed up, Kagura stood up about to tackle him to the ground before the security guard from the library apprehended her. Due to their ruckus, both of them were kicked out.

"It's all your fault, I need to study for this exam!"

"Ah, well no one told you to go she-hulk on me."

"I was thinking of more super Sayian 4. Maybe I could kamehameha your head off!" She declared.

Not getting a response, but a dead face, Kagura walked away from him. Her library was huge and convenient for her. The perfect place to study. There was a section of computers on the right side to write papers. There were book shelves everywhere. Upstairs was just an all study section. Down stairs was a combination of computers and study tables.

Kagura would usually be studying in her dorm room, but given the fact that her roommate/best friend was with her boyfriend and most likely not studying. So Kagura was glad to attend the library, and now she could not because of that stupid sadist. Oh how she wished she picked another university to attend to, but this was the best one.

Silver Soul University was known as one of the greatest universities in the country, and since Kagura is aiming to get an education to make lots of money and buy all the seaweed pickle she can get.

"Please, you are as strong as Yamcha." Sougo insulted.

"Why are you following me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. The broadness of his shoulders expanded the black shirt he wore. The Shinsengumi letters in white was written across his chest. The shirt must have been a smaller size since his shirt seemed tight and showed off all the muscles he had.

Kagura shook her head to get rid of all the thoughts.

"Well I'm going to study, so go away!" she announced.

"And where are you going to do that?"

Pausing, Kagura seriously contemplated his words. Where is she going to study at?

"You can come to the Shinsengumi house, since you are so stupid that you need to actual study." He added.

Kagura was very close to being a murderer. "No, thank you," she said with difficulty. "I'm going to study in my room."

"Why? Wouldn't you get distracted?"

"Why is it your concern?"

"As a future cop I must help the helpless and stupid. Like you!" he proclaimed with his annoying smirk.

Kagura turned around and headed to her room, but not before giving Okita Sougo, the blackest bruise he will ever have.

* * *

It was hard to study on the grass of the university where people were making jokes, others were secretly drinking or smoking. Someone was playing loud music. A group was rallying about some nonsense. The point was, it was hard for her to study!

So much noise. She couldn't concentrate. The area was huge and was able to fit almost eighty five percent of the student body. Yet, fifty percent of them decided to come and make noise while she's trying to study.

"Having fun?" Okita asked in a teasing tone.

Kagura looked at the bruise she left on his right eye. A true work of art if Kagura said so.

"My offer still stands."

The offer was tempting given the circumstances, but she would not fall for his tricks. Yet she decided to go.

At the Shinsengumi house, Kagura waited for Sougo as he checked to see if anyone was home. Females could not enter the house unless there was a party or something. Though that was slowly changing as the leader of the group was smitten with a classmate of his, to which he constantly stalks. The entrance of the house was decorated like an old Dojo. The Shinsengumi were proud of their Japanese customs and culture.

"Coast is clear." He said as he came downstairs. The house was more like a mansion of sorts. It had enough rooms and bathrooms to fit many men. There were two men assigned to each room. Only the President, Vice president and captain were allowed their own rooms.

Kagura followed Sougo to his room. Very cautiously, she entered it.

It seemed pretty normal to her. Bed, desk, laptop, rug in the middle of the room, a shelf full of trophy, another shelf of torture devices.

"Is that a whip?" Kagura asked.

"Welcome to my red room," he joked, making a reference to Fifty Shades of Grey.

Kagura slowly backed away from the room before Sougo grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"If you try anything I will kill you." She said despite of their positions.

Sougo laughed. "Don't worry. I'm playing." He said releasing her.

She rose from the bed and walked over to the left side of the room where the desk resided.

"I'm going to study."

He nodded and laid in his bed listening to music from his phone. Shortly after he fell asleep.

Kagura studied for three hours straight before she felt sleepy. She felt that she was ready for the final. Getting up and stretching, Kagura looked over to see that Sougo was still asleep. She gathered her things from his brown wooden desk, walked over to him and tried to wake him up. Spitting in his face or punching his gut wasn't working. So she sat on his bed next to him. Studying his face, Kagura never realized how handsome he was. His soft looking skin and long eyelashes made his more feminine, but his hard expressions and jawline made him masculine.

"Like what you see?"

Kagura jumped letting out a screech. Sougo stared at her in awe before laughing.

"You sound like a girl."

Fed up with his teasing, she went to punch him once more, before he stopped her. He placed them in the same position they were in the beginning.

"Should I check what other parts of you look like a girl?"

Kagura would never admit, but she would allow him to check anything he wanted in a heartbeat. Wait, no. what is she thinking?

Before he tried to unbutton her red plaid shirt, Mayo freak, the vice president entered.

"Why is it that the guys were tied with rope in Yamazaki's ro-" he paused as he saw the position that Okita and Kagura were in.

Blushing of embarrassment, he coughed into his fisted right hand and excused himself from the room. Only to enter a few seconds later, yelling at Sougo for being a sadistic pervert.

This saved Kagura from any scheme that Sougo planned. She pushed him off the bed to leave.

"Oi, where's my reward for letting you study?" Sougo asked, ignoring the angered Hijikata.

Kagura turned her head and smiled at the sadistic bastard. "If I pass, I will show you what truly makes me a female, Mr. Grey." She teased as she exited the room.

* * *

**I tried my best. I don't know, how was it? **

**Feel free to make any requests for chapters. But AU or Anime, I haven't read the manga.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rinfantasy this is for you! This is all in Gintoki's perspective. **

**I am working on the other requests. Don't worry. I will get to you all.**

* * *

In the small district of Kabuki, there lived a samurai named Gintoki Sakata. He was a talented man who was able to make women swoon. Which was a lie of course.

But what wasn't a lie was the fact that Kaiser Okita de Sade Sougo III and his adopted daughter, Kagura of the Yato clan, sat across from him showing him the most unbelievable thing ever. A ring. A white gold ring with the biggest diamond he had seen.

"Again, repeat what you just said?" he said after spitting out his favorite drink.

"I came to ask for your permission to ask China to marry me."

Gintoki looked up at the Kaiser's face. The seriousness of his expression made him rethink the decision to say no. Kagura was only seventeen. And though it is legal in Japan to marry at sixteen, with her parents' consent, Gintoki did not want this to happen.

"We already asked Umibozu-san, and though he put up a fight, China was able to convince him." Kaiser added.

Kagura smiled while cracking her knuckles.

Gintoki blinked serval times and checked if the expiration date of Strawberry milk was past due. Nope, still fresh.

"O-oh, I-I see. So are you going to use the same tactic with me?" he asked.

The Kaiser shook his head. "We have more respect for you, Boss."

Though Gintoki felt flattered, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the baldy. He looked over at the two. She would never admit it out loud, but Gintoki knew that Kagura was happy to get married. It made him want to secretly cry in his room. He would never think in his twenty-something years of life, that he would be asked permission for his daughter to marry someone.

Gintoki sighed, sipped the rest of his strawberry milk, looked at the Kaiser and his seventeen year old adopted daughter, and motioned his head up and down.

Kagura jumped on her Gin-chan. "Thank you so much."

* * *

A month later, Kagura came in bursting through the doors of the Odd jobs headquarters.

"Gin-chan, look, look!" Kagura said as she threw a magazine book to his face.

After hitting the floor, Gintoki rose up with a bleeding nose, to look at a bridal magazine. There was a beautiful and very expensive looking dress circled in red.

"200 million yen?!" he yelled out. His soul quickly left his body, but Kagura grabbed the damn thing and forced it back into his body. He could not afford this. They barely made enough for rent during the last job.

"You're not paying for it! I'm just showing you!"

"So who is?"

Kagura grabbed the book from her father. Smirking, she said. "Soyo's gift to me."

"The Shogun's sister?"

Kagura nodded. "She's going to be my witness and Gorilla is going to be sadists'."

"Wow. I hope you are serving bananas, especially for his fa-Gah!" Gintoki yelled out as Otae punched him in the face. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she's fat!

"I hope your face won't be rearranged by the time the wedding gets here, Gin-san." She said cracking her knuckles.

Note to self: no more talking about fat pregnant monster with a gorilla inside their belly.

* * *

In the months that followed, Gintoki noticed how easily stressed a Yato could get. Kagura broke three buildings alone because they gave her the wrong order for her food. Sofa tried to calm her down, but she would fight him instead. It would not help since he would gladly take the offer.

Kagura dragged him everywhere she went when it came to wedding shopping. Didn't she have Soyo for that? But alas it was always the same group. The Odd jobs group. Whatever decision she made, they were there to support it. Shinpachi helped the most while Gintoki laid back and watch. He would bring a Shounen Jump magazine to read to nap at the nearest bench.

The day before the wedding, Kagura came crying to Gintoki as he was using the bathroom.

Gin-chan!" she cried out. "Ugh! You stink!"

"Well I am using the bathroom!" he yelled out.

She closed the door. Gintoki could hear her cry as he finished his business and cleaned up. Opening the door, Gintoki saw a nervous wreck. Unbelievable.

"Kagura!" he yelled.

The Yato female jumped, her bloodshot looked up to her father figure.

"What is wrong with you?"

Kagura twiddled her fingers to stare at it as though it was the most interesting things in the world.

Gintoki sighed in frustration. "Do you love him?"

Her blue eyes looked back at his magenta ones. She blinked several times.

"Do…you…love…him?"

Her plump lips separated to say something, but no words came out.

Gintoki grabbed the female to the couch and forced her to hit down. He sat next to her. The two faced each other.

"I-I don't know what love is. I didn't think that marriage was really such a big deal. But it's so much work! And Sadist is just relaxed. He basically made me do everything. And the wedding is tomorrow and I'm worried that it's going to be a disaster. I don't want sadist to be mad. I want him to be happy."

"So you do love him?"

Kagura shut her mouth. Her eyes withheld tears.

"Kagura, when you fall in love, the person's face never leaves your mind. He is the first thing you think about and the last before falling asleep. You can be your true self with that person. You know that they will accept you no matter what. And if you can be the same with that person that means you love them."

"Poppy always told me that love begins in the bed. But he and I haven't done anything for me to know."

Gintoki sighed. "Your father's intelligence left with all his hair." He added. "Souichiro-kun and you are good together. You guys get each other. And I see the love you have for each other. And if you didn't know what love was, why did you agree to get married?"

"He promised me when I was fourteen, but he took away the behind bars parts and added a life's worth of pickled seaweed snacks."

Gintoki's left eye twitched. Those two will drive him into old age very soon.

Now seeing his daughter calm, Gintoki patted her head, satisfied with himself. "Get to bed."

The next day, Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura ran out the Odd jobs headquarters to the Shinsengumi headquarters or castle.

"You're late!" Princess Soyo lectured.

"I know. I woke up late. Where's sadist?"

"Getting ready. Know you have to as well." Soyo dragged Kagura to a nearby room.

Gintoki stood in the middle of the room. This blows. Waiting is his least favorite thing to do.

"Gin-san we have to change." Shinpachi said as he opened a nearby door.

"Huh? Who said?"

"You are walking Kagura down the aisle right? So you have to dress."

Well this was news to him. No he's not ready! Damn, maybe he could sneak out when Shinpachi was not looking. As he tiptoed to the exit a hand caught his collar. He screamed for a second before realizing it was that ugly vice-captain with his mayonnaise obsession.

"The father of the bride must not keep his child waiting." He said as he dragged Gintoki to his doom.

Sometime after preparation, Gintoki, in his traditional Japanese wedding clothing, was led to the room where Kagura stayed. He knocked twice before Otae opened the door. There, in that small western inspired room with red and gold walls, a large painting of Sougo killing some men, and a gold urn on a dark wooden table, Kagura sat in the most beautiful dress Gintoki ever seen.

The strapless dress had a corset top with beading at the very top. The bottom was in a ball gown shaped. A side of it was ruffled with a bow on the top side. Kagura wore gloves that covered her whole forearm and some of her upper arms. Her vermillion hair was placed in a loose bun with her bangs out and a crown on top of her head. There was no need for makeup since she was already too beautiful without it on. Kagura looked better than the model. Way better.

"Awe, Gin-san is tearing up. You better look like that when we get married!" Sachan proclaimed.

Gintoki wiped whatever evidence of his tears. Kagura walked up to her father and handed him her veil.

"Can you do the honors?"

He grabbed the veil and carefully, but securely, placed it on her head. All the girls were crying now. Their little Kagura was growing up. Gintoki lifted his bended arms. Otae passed the bouquet to Kagura. She wrapped her hand around his arm as he guided her to her future.

The females and Shinpachi entered first. Then when the music came on. On cue, the doors opened for Kagura and Gintoki to enter the room. All eyes were on her. Not him, he knew this. Many of the officers were dressed in their uniforms as a respect to their Kaiser. The others were friends that the Odd jobs group met along their way.

In front was Hasegawa Taizou, or MADAO, as Kagura likes to call him who was the priest for this occasion. To his left was Soyo in a light purple Kimono and the former Shinsengumi commander Gorilla with an ensemble similar to what Gintoki was wearing. To Gintoki's right was Sofa-kun. His white suit with light gray vest and bow tie made him look like a completely different person. Gintoki looked over to Kagura to see her smiling at him.

When they reached the altar, Gintoki handed Kagura over to Souichirou. Gintoki sat next to Shinpachi. The two locked hands as MADAO preached about love and honoring one another. When the ceremony was finished, MADAO yelled out, "You may kiss the bride!"

Kagura took out her umbrella, while Kaiser took out his sword. The two clashed weapons. Kagura grabbed his blazer, while he tilted her head towards his with his unoccupied hand. The two of them brought the other close until their lips met.

Everyone in the room clapped.

For those two, it would not be a wedding unless weapons were involved. Gintoki thought as he tried to wipe away any more evidence of tears.

* * *

**Review? **

**Type "Okikagu wedding" on google and the first three pictures inspired their designs. See you next chapter!**

**Feel free to make any requests for chapters. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Kasmindag5 this is for you!** **EleinKL and Eli Hayase, I will get to your requests.**

* * *

Sougo's eyelids opened to reveal red crimson eyes with dark circles under them. He could not sleep a wink as today was one of the worst days of his life. His birthday. Today was Okita's Sougo's 25th day of being alive in this earth. He arose from his bed, groaning and stretching. He looked around the newly renovated room. The western style bed in laid in had matching furniture. He stared at the bureau and large mirror as his mind drifted. Another year of life, another year without his sister; how could this get any worse?

His bedroom door opened. His boss, Kondo Isao, of the Shinsengumi, entered the room with a gift. Sougo rolled his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Sougo!"

The rest of his officers cried out their praises and placed their gifts in his room. He never cared for material things. It was useless to him. All he wanted was excitement. That was his birthday wish.

After doing his daily routine of sleeping on the job and trying to kill Hijikata, Sougo strolled the Kabuki district. He heard a crash. Turning, he found his boss being beaten up by his Otae. The mistress of the Shinsengumi was a terror to mess with. In the back of mistress was her brother, glasses boy, boss of Odd Jobs, and her…China. China laughed as Kondo-san was getting abused by mistress. The sight of her eating pickled seaweed and laughing annoyed him.

Even at twenty-one, the girl was still a child. Wanting to annoy her, his sadistic side was released.

"Only ugly ducklings eat that type of food." He said.

Knowing her temper, he braced himself as she turned to hit him. He, obviously, blocked the attack. Jumping away from her, he placed his body in a stance to prepare himself to fight. Kagura, wearing her regular Chinese outfit, also placed her body in a stance to fight as well.

"Okay, enough you two. Stop flirting." Boss said,

It had been different for them as they got older. Sougo did see her as a rival, but with her aging, she became, dare he say it, beautiful. Her body filled out more, she showed some form of maturity. There was just a different aura around her now.

"Ew, Gin-chan, how dare you say that?" Kagura questioned.

Sougo smirked. "She has no type of sex appeal. How could I be flirting with this she-man?"

"What did you say?" Kagura grabbed the nearest thing she could find to hit him with, which was Shinpachi.

"Kagura! Put me down!" Glasses boy yelled.

"I have a better body than a model's." she announced as a fact.

To Sougo, she wasn't wrong. But he would never admit it to her.

"Please, even Hijikata looks better than you, and he's a disgrace to humanity."

"That's it!" Kagura threw Shinpachi somewhere and tried to pounce on Sougo.

It failed due to a rock. Kagura tripped, throwing Sougo off guard to the ground. When the two realized what occurred, they were tangled in an inappropriate position with his lips connected with hers.

"Well, I knew this would happen, but not for your birthday Sougo." Kondo commented with bruises all over his body and face.

Kagura quickly pushed her body off of his. He looked up to see her face. Red like his eyes covered her face. There were tears threatening to come out from her ocean blue eyes. He never saw her so hurt. Was his kiss that bad?

She ran from the group as fast as her long legs carried her. Otae ran after her as if she knew what happened. The men just stood there, dumbfounded. Especially Sougo who was still on the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" someone said.

"I have no clue." Sougo responded, but he was going to find out.

* * *

Later that day, he decided to take a break from searching for China. Did she ran away back to the Yato planet? He searched for her everywhere. He even went to Soyo, her best friend. Damn, China did you become a ghost all of sudden?

Relaxing on his favorite bench in the park, Sougo closed his eyes. He began to think about how soft China's lips were. He opened them quickly. He placed his left hand over his suddenly pounding heart. What's this?

His sister face appeared to him out of nowhere. Her perfect smile was directed to him.

"I want you to be happy." She said. Then Kagura's face showed up.

Surprised at his little vision or so, he began to smile. He laughed, seriously laughed. He didn't care if people stared at him as if he were a lunatic. Him and China? No way. Yet his pounding heart was saying something else. Maybe this was the excitement he wanted? Ugh. China. Falling in love was not something Shinsengumi men do, except for Kondo-san's dumb gorilla ass. But Okita Sougo, no way. At 25, love was irrelevant. Yet picturing her as a working wife, cooking for him and carrying a mini him with her eyes did not sound like a bad idea.

WAIT! Hold the phone. Was his birthday blues getting to him? Maybe he should commit seppuku to end this horrid imagination of his.

"I'm the one that's supposed to stick that sword through your belly." China said.

Was he hallucinating now? He is hearing her voice.

"Sadist. You look like you need a doctor. Gin-chan bought his license at a store. You want him to check on you?"

His head rose to see China in all her glory. That sad face he saw earlier was gone completely, replaced by the china he always knew.

"China!" he yelled out, standing up.

Her ocean blue eyes widened in shock. "What sadist?"

"Why did you ran away crying?"

Her face went back to red. She tried hiding it with her arm. "N-no reason." She stuttered.

He grabbed her arms, removing the arm that tried to cover her face. He pulled her closer to him. Their faces so close that outsiders would think they were a couple about to make out.

"Tell me the truth."

Fed up, she yelled out, "You stole my virginity!"

Many people gasped at her outburst. Mothers covered their children's ears, while the men gave, an inattentive, Sougo a thumbs up.

"China, we only kissed. And that was barely a kiss."

"No! You stole my lips virginity. How can I get married now? I can't live with Gin-chan forever. Tsukky will be annoyed. And jealous, I mean have you seen my body?"

No, but Sougo really did want to. Maybe he did need a doctor.

She continued to rant on how defiled she was. So Sougo did what he could to stop her. He kissed her.

"Hey!" she yelled out as she pushed him away.

"I needed to shut you up somehow."

"Are you trying to make me un-marriable?"

"That's not a word."

"I don't care!"

"If you are so concerned about that then I'll marry you. I already promised you before, didn't I?"

She stopped her ranting and just looked at him.

"Are you being serious?"

Was he? "It's my birthday today and I could be however I want to be."

Kagura stared at him. Even he recoiled from her gaze. "What?"

"I didn't know a sadist like you cared about things like birthdays."

Damn, she knew him too well.

"Well, now you know that I do." Not. "Care about my birthday."

Kagura smiled. It was so weird and disgusting to him, yet it made him curious. "So are you saying that as my gift to you, is to be your wife?"

It was his turn to blush. Sougo thought about it for a while.

"My birthday wish was excitement."

"Getting married could be exciting, _husband_." She teased.

"Oh? What about married life, _wife_?" he teased back.

"Nope, I'll make your life a living hell." He believed her.

"So how about we make a deal."

Kagura listened quietly as he spoke. He was surprised that she was very obedient.

"Every birthday you have to fulfill my birthday wish of excitement."

She held out her hand to shake on it.

"Nope, we are engaged now. You have to seal it with a kiss." He instructed her.

Grabbing the collar of his uniform, Kagura pulled him to her, taking his breath away.

Unknown to Sougo, Kagura gave a thumbs up to Otae, who winked back. Guess, Kagura got her wish on her fiancée's birthday. She captured her sadist.

* * *

**She's so devious. So what you think?**

* * *

**Feel free to make any requests for chapters. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I really wanted to do this one. I saw this on Tumblr. Super short!**

* * *

**Person A has woken up in the morning and Person B is sleeping next to them. Person A thinks about how wonderful it is to be next to person B. then person B rolls over in their sleep and their arm smacks person A in the face.**

* * *

Okita Sougo hated mornings. He did not like waking up early to work, but there had to be food on the table. Stretching, he gazed over at the spot to his left. His wife's Vermillion hair covered most of her face and chest. Another thing he hated about mornings was leaving her.

If you had told Sougo of eight years ago that he would be married to China, you would be shipped to a desolate planet. The two had been married for four years now. It was weird how they never dated. Once Kagura turned eighteen, Sougo began pursuing her in ways that a rival would not. It was hard at first, since Kagura was dense and didn't know what love truly was. And the fact that she dated a giant was beyond him. But he wore her down, and they married a month after her nineteenth birthday.

He laughed inwardly as he thought about that. He married to her of all things. Boss and Hijikata-san did call it. Sougo never thought it would be true. She was a fourteen year old with no sex appeal. Then she became a model in just four short years. Yato genetics are crazy. Maybe their children will take on her genes, though he is good looking.

He felt the bed move. He saw Kagura trying to get comfortable in their King sized bed. Perhaps she was cold? They did do certain activities last night which resulted in both being naked at the moment. He lifted the blanket up to her chest. She relaxed once more.

Four years have gone by quickly if you think about. The first two were hard because she was still mentally young and had to adapt into adulthood quickly. Marriage was a whole other challenge that he and she had to experience. Yeah he lived with people before, but they were smelly men. Not females, that have cycles of nastiness once a month, or when they have to yell at you to put the toilet seat down. But she should be used to it already. She did live with Boss for many years.

There were occasions when the two wanted to call it quits. Mostly were because the two had really bad tempers and that mixed with jealously was not a good mix. He would get jealous of Shinpachi, Boss and basically any male that went near her. She was the same. This caused accusations of cheating, on both ends. And huge fights that resulted in separating for a while. The longest was two months. Two months of hell for the both of them. Who knew that the two were attached to one another like that?

After getting used to her enormous appetite, horrible sleeping habits and her dumb monstrous dog, Okita Sougo could say he was glad to marry Kagura of the Yato clan.

"Pickled Seaweed." She mumbled in her sleep.

Okita chuckled lowly. The majority of his check was spent on her snacks. He laid on his side, deciding to take a break from work today. He wanted to spend the day with his wife. As he drifted to sleep, she felt her shift once more. Ignoring it, he continued to drift until he awoke rapidly with her hand on his face.

She did not just hit him?

Sighing he removed her hand to drag her closer to his chest. Her head tucked comfortable under his chin. Her arm that attacked his, wrapped around his waist, and his hand on her belly. Her growing belly which is going to provide him what he always wanted. A proper family. Yep, he was glad he married this China doll. His children are going to be the most powerful children ever, especially if they had their mother's strength.

Sougo caressed his swollen cheek. Yep, he does not regret it one bit.

* * *

**Feel free to make any requests for chapters. **


	18. Chapter 18

"What? You want me to babysit who?" Kagura yelled into the phone of her new apartment.

The voice on the other side pleaded with her, begging her to comply.

Lies, the person completely threatened her life and well-being.

If that person was in front of her at this moment, death would be his middle name.

"Gin-chan, I don't want to babysit your lovechild, while you and Tsukky go and make another one." She said.

"Kaguraaaa, I'll pay you in pickled seaweed snacks." He said in his ugly sing song voice.

Kagura stopped and began to think. Technically she needs cash to pay rent, and Gin-chan does not pay her much anyways, but she does want her favorite snack to eat.

She shook her head to get out of her hungry trace. "Nope, I'm charging 10,000 yen per hour!" she declared.

"10,000! I'll give you 10,000 punches-" Kagura hung up.

"Oi, was that Boss?" her roommate asked.

"Yeah, Gin-chan wants me to babysit his demon child."

"Ginko isn't a demon child. She's cute."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Whatever sadist. You're just saying that because she has a sadistic side like you." Kagura shuddered at the time that the two year old female offspring of her boss/foster father threw a glass cup at Shinpachi and proceeded to laugh at the bleeding male. Kagura would have laughed as well, if the damned child did not try to smack her with Sadaharu's bowl. This was when Kagura still lived with Gin-chan.

After he and Tsukky got engaged, Tsukky finally decided to move in. Feeling awkward and unwelcomed, Kagura moved. Sadist found out about her plans and forced her to become his roommate. According to him, he was getting tired of killing Mayora from the Shinsengumi headquarters. To him, it would be easier to devise a plan that Hijikata would not suspect.

So for four months, Kagura and Sougo have been living together. It was rather peaceful. The two worked during the day, and at night go destroy some property far from their apartment. Obviously they always get caught, but they didn't care. He was an officer, and this would cause Odd jobs to receive more jobs.

So it was better for both sides.

"Ah, if I were to ever have a daughter, I'll teach her the ways of torture like Boss does with Ginko." He said nonchalantly.

"Your poor wife, how she must deal with you and that awful daughter of yours." Kagura said ignoring the incoming phone call.

Sadist laughed to himself as if he had an inside joke.

"What?" Kagura asked.

"Nothing," he said giving her his signature teasing smirk.

* * *

An hour later, the doorbell rings. Kagura was taking a bath. This bathroom was way better than Gin-chan's place. Everything was comfy and she actually had a room to call her own. No more sleeping in a closet. She finally had her own room. As she relaxes more into her bath, the door bursts open to show Ginko and Gintoki with his eyes covered.

"Big sis, I'm here!" the demon announced walking into the bathroom.

"Sorry Kagura, Sougo said you were here and this one ran to you." He said not looking at her.

Kagura sighed. Can't an eighteen year girl bathe in peace? Kagura threw Gin out before coming out the bath.

"Mommy has those too. Are you a mommy?" Ginko asked as she stared at Kagura's breasts.

"No, girls have these when they grow up. You'll get them to."

"So daddy is not a grow up?"

Kagura laughed. Ginko doesn't know the difference between sexes yet. How innocent. Though Kagura could not say that. Her last boyfriend was when she was fourteen and he was just Ugh! Of course they never did anything, so Kagura is as much as a loser as the virgin Shinpachi.

As Kagura dried off, she put her new set of clothes and exited the bathroom with Ginko. The silver straight-haired princess ran to her father, who waited for the females to emerge from the bathroom.

Tsukky was drinking tea and speaking with Sougo. The fiancée of her foster father cut her hair short in a bob cut. She did not look like the drunken demon leader of the Hykka as she always did. She was calm, motherly even, and simply glowing with delight. Kagura noticed the same change in Gin-chan. When he finally decided to be a grown man, he made the effort to pursue Tsukky with the idea of marriage in mind. Of course, Ginko was supposed to come after marriage, but hey things happen. And knowing that Gin-chan is a lazy bum who doesn't really do anything, he had taken upon himself to be a full-time dad while Tsukky was working. When they both worked, Tama or Otose would babysit the child.

"Oh, hello Kagura." Tsukky greeted.

Kagura waved. "Where is he taking you?"

Tsukky shook her head. "He claims it's a surprise."

Kagura turned her focus on Gin-chan. "It better not be no casino."

Gin-chan ignored his adopted daughter. He kissed his real daughter and handed the baby bag to Sougo. Tsukky thanked the two and they left.

"You told him to come here. Didn't you?" she said to her roommate.

He carried the two year old in his arms. "Like I said, Ginko isn't a bad kid."

Kagura rolled her eyes and went into her room.

Sometime later, Ginko entered the room with her onesie strawberry pajama, a bottle of milk in one hand, and Justaway stuffed doll on the other.

"Big sis, I'm sleepy."

"Go to Sadist."

"Sou-chan sleeping." She informed her.

Kagura sighed, he did work a double shift this week, because Kagura couldn't pay rent, again. Sometimes, she feels sorry for Sadist. She can't pay for a lot of things in the house and when she is able to pay, it's too late. But she has been saving. She even throws her paychecks at him so he could save the money for a rainy day.

"Come here," she patted on her bed and helped Ginko up. The silver haired princess rested on top of Kagura's breasts.

"Oi brat get off."

"I do this with mommy." Gink0 revealed.

Kagura, too tired to argue with a child, got comfortable enough for the two of them.

Quickly the two fell asleep. Around three in the morning, Kagura felt a shift on her queen sized bed. Opening her eyes, she found her roommate settling in next to Ginko.

"What are you doing here?" she harshly whispered.

"Ginko asked me too." His expression was difficult to decipher. Was he sleepy or just annoyingly apathetic as usual?

"What are you talking about? She's been sleeping the whole time."

"Before she went to you, she asked for me to sleep with her and you. I told her later."

Kagura's nerves were getting the best of her. "She told me you were sleeping." Kagura shifted away from Ginko and Sougo as she noticed her face was itching closer to his.

"Heh, sly one." He smirked. Kagura blushed.

"So why are going to sleep now?"

"Crunching numbers for the bills. We are running out."

Kagura was displeased. She won't get paid for another week. Maybe she can work as an escort to make some extra money. Big sis could help out with a job. Or maybe she can be Gura-kun all over again, but the issue is her breasts now. They grew so quickly in these pasts five years, it was hard to bind them down with tape like before.

"Should I get a second job? Big sis will help me out."

"No, no need for a second job. These bills are my own personal bills, besides rent and stuff."

"Oh, like what?"

"I want to make a bondage cage."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Good night." She tried moving to the other side of her body, but was stopped by Ginko's body still on top of her. Kagura tried prying her off, but the little demon held on. She held on so tightly that some of Kagura's pajama material began to rip.

"Get her off." She said to her roommate, who already placed his sleeping mask on. "Sadist, help me."

His fake snoring broke her last nerve. Giving up, she lifted Ginko's body to the other side of the bed. The child clung onto her shirt even more tightly. This felt awkward since Kagura's back was facing Sougo's body.

But Kagura did not care anymore. She was tired and has to awake early for a second job. Well, she hopes sleeps consumes her once more.

* * *

When Kagura awoke again, she felt she was suffocating. Towards her front was Ginko, her droll on top of her pink pajama shirt. Towards her back was Sadist, his arm wrapped around her waist, and forehead resting on the crook of her neck. How could she get away from the two? She needed to get ready!

"Well, what a cute family photo. If she didn't have my hair, I could have sworn she was your child." Gin-chan said, assumed look on his face. Kagura wanted to punch that so badly.

"Where's your wife?"

Gintoki blushed. "Still sleeping. Hopefully she won't try to kill me."

Kagura ignored his sexual jokes, and pointed to his daughter. "Get her off!"

This caused Sadist to wake up. He rose up from the bed, and shirtless.

"Ah, morning Boss." He said with a groggy tone.

"Being inappropriate in front of a child? Now you are up to my level, Soda-kun."

"What are you talking about?" Sougo asked, before looking down.

"Ah, must have been last night. It's too hot with China's disgusting body heat radiating all over the room."

"Says the man who had his arm wrapped around my waist. Gin-chan, get your kid."

The silver samurai sighed as he went over to his child. He tried waking her up by kissing her, caressing her hair, even yelling at her, yet nothing. Kagura wanted to cry. Why was this child so difficult to work with? Gin tried peeling her off, which caused Kagura's whole pajama shirt to rip away from her body. Kagura screamed as Sougo covered her with his body.

That finally awoke Ginko.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" The two year old asked as she oblivious of everything.

"Ginko, I think we should not bother your sister for a while." Gintoki said blushing.

Ginko looked over at the bed. "They look like you and mommy!"

Kagura horrified, screamed at the two silver haired demons. Gintoki ran out with his daughter. "I owe you one!" he yelled.

He owed her more than one. Settling down, Kagura couldn't help, but notice Sadist half nakedness. Not only that, but the fact that his face was in between her greatest assets!

Pushing him off to the floor, Kagura covered her chest from his eyes. "How am I supposed to get married now?"

"Didn't I proposed to you back then?" Sougo said rubbing his neck. His eyes locked with hers.

"You wanted to send me to jail!"

He arose from the ground, patting the dirt from his bottom of his sweats. He walked over to her bed. His body bent slightly, hovering over her. His arms, placed at either side of face.

"Will you still take the offer, without the cell this time? Maybe a cage, though."

Kagura gulped. "What is your motive?" she asked.

He smirked. "Only I can handle a monster like you, and I already seen things that only a husband is supposed to see. So therefore let's make this legal. Besides, I want to make kids like Ginko, and you're the only woman that can handle a brat like that."

"So you want me to be breeding partner for you?" she lifted her hand to smack him, but he stopped her just before she reached his face.

Pinning her arms above her head, his evil smirk displayed, causing Kagura to strangely anticipate his next move.

"Let's consummate this proposal."

"Huh? Wait, Sadist!"

* * *

"Good job Ginko!" Gintoki said as they walked back home. Gintoki texted Sougo good luck. "Now it'll be my turn to babysit." He told his confused daughter.

* * *

**Back at this. So review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**My obsession with Future Okikagu plus children is bad. Please excuse me.**

* * *

"My brother and father are coming over to see Souko." Kagura informed her husband of ten years.

The former Shinsengumi captain cringed as he fed his three month old daughter, Souko, Their fifth child together.

"Must your family always come whenever you give birth?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Well they going to keep coming until you stop impressing me."

"Impregnating is the word."

Kagura ignored her husband. His correction was invalid to her. As a Yato, they didn't care about proper grammar or pronunciation. They cared about blood, fighting, power and more blood.

* * *

Sougo remembered the last times when Umibozu and Kamui visited. The first was the worst. It was nine years ago, when Kagura gave birth to their son Souichirou. She first told her father in a letter that she was pregnant back when she was three months along. Her father did not receive the letter until she already gave birth to their eldest son. She and Kamui were still not on talking terms. Umibozu practically destroyed their apartment, forcing the newly married couple to leave. Kagura threw her father back on a ship going God knows where.

Two years later, she gave birth to Mitsu. Kamui found out about her pregnancy through Abuto, who heard it from Takasugi, who heard it from Zura when he and Gintoki went out for drinks. Boss went and blabbed it out for the whole world to hear. How exactly the transition from Katsura to Takasugi occurred was unknown. But Kamui ended up finding out and came knocking on the door. He instantly saw the power in his niece and nephew and fell in love with them. Mitsu is like his daughter. He instantly becomes putty in her hands. Sougo hates it because when uncle Kamui comes, daddy gets tossed aside.

Two years after Mitsu, Kouga and Cao was born. The twin boys were born premature and had to be in the hospital for a few months. Kagura was devastated. Sougo had never seen his wife look so weak. It was hard for him too. Even harder since he had to be strong for his wife. Thankfully, the twins survived. Kamui and Umibozu never left the twins side. They even stood in the new house for a month. Feeding and cleaning up after three Yatos and four Halflings caused Sougo to plead and beg God to end his life. Now here he was, with baby number five in his arms, as he dreaded the arrival of his father and brother in law.

He looked at each of his children. Souichirou was his exact copy, reddish brown eyes and all. The only thing he gained from Kagura was the fair skin. Mitsu was a combination of the two. His little princess had her mother's vermillion hair color, but her eyes matched her father's. Kouga and Cao were each different. Surprisingly, Cao was born with jet black hair, thanks to his grandfather. His blue eyes were brighter than Kagura's. Eerily similar to her brother. Kouga had a darker shade of brunet hair, with blue eyes as well. Souko, his second princess, was the spitting image of her mother. No drop of Sougo was evident there. Maybe the fact that she laughed every time someone got hurt. Sougo cried hoping she became a sadist.

* * *

The door bell rung. Souichirou opened the door to show the two older Yato men bickering about strength and who is the most attractive one.

"Obviously you take after your mother's side. Only reason your sister is beautiful because she takes after me." Umibozu said.

Kamui laughed. He stepped inside, patting Souichirou on the head.

"Old man, your time is over. Let the next generation take over." He said looking at his nephews.

"These Halflings are going to be the next type of Yato. Annoyingly strong and attractive. Obviously because they are related to me." Kamui and Umibozu sat at the dinner table before the children came running to their grandpa and uncle.

"Hello to you too." Sougo said.

"Oh, the kidnapper that stole my daughter's purity. You are here once more in my presence." Umibozu said to Sougo. Even after ten years, he still hated the poor boy.

"Your daughter stole mine, not the other way around." Sougo teased.

Kamui smiled as his father turned red with anger and disgust.

"How dare you?" The older male placed his umbrella towards his son in law. Sougo stood there with no emotion. A coo was heard. The old man looked down to see the one month clone of Kagura in the person he hates the most arms.

Throwing his umbrella somewhere, the monster hunter melted at the sight of this newborn. Kagura was cooking food in the kitchen that could feed her, and her Yato family members.

"Kagura! She looks just like you when you were born. An exact copy." Her father remembered.

Kamui came over to inspect his new niece. "No, this one is way cuter than Kagura." He said smiling the child.

The infant Souko stared at her uncle. Maybe it was the colour of his hair, babies usually like bright things.

Kamui placed his hands out to grab the baby, until Sougo stopped him. Kamui glared at his brother in law.

"Wash your hands. I see dirt and blood on it." He told his wife's psychotic brother.

Kamui smiled tensely before going to a nearby bathroom.

"You too." He said to Umibozu.

The older male sighed, following his estranged son. After they were clean, Sougo, reluctantly handed his youngest to his enemies.

The child fidgeted and squirmed in his grandfather's arms. She even cried for a bit before Kamui took her away.

"Damn child. She got that nastiness from her disgusting father." Umibozu commented.

"Don't be upset that my child doesn't like you. I don't either." Kagura said after she placed the food down on the family dinner table. The western table was convenient for the children since they hated sitting with their legs folded under them.

"This horrible excuse for a man has you serving him? He should be serving you." Umibozu said glaring at his son in law.

"I did serve her. Last night, this morning, right before you guys came over."

Umibozu was ready to pounce on him. No one spoke about his Kagura in such a vulgar way.

"Poppy, we are married. It's normal for us to take care of one another, although I am the boss."

Sougo scoffed at that commented. Kagura kicked him on his shin, hard. He yelp as his father and brother in law chuckled, while Souko gurgled with delight. Yep, she was a sadist in training.

"Uncle, let's go play." Mitsu said, pulling his shirt.

"After we eat." Kagura said to her daughter.

"Fine." Mitsu said, sitting next to her uncle.

The family ate a lot and fast. Sougo looked at them with disgust as pieces of food flew everywhere. He was grateful for Sadaharu playing a vacuum cleaner. Some even spilled on his face, to which Kagura, clean it up for him.

At times, his woman was good to him. She became more understanding with each child they had. She learned more, became less childish. Sougo did miss it some of the time, but was thankful that his wife did not have her fourteen year old mind set anymore.

Dinner was finally over and Sougo felt his wallet crying out to him. He would have to spend so much for groceries again. Sighing, he helped Kagura clean up while the other two Yatos played with his children.

He placed the plates next to the sink as Kagura began to wash dishes.

"Are they staying over?" he asked his wife.

Kagura turned her gaze from the dishes to her husband. "I don't know. They didn't tell me anything."

Sougo groaned.

Kagura laughed loudly. "The sadist met his match or should I say 'matches?'"

"I didn't know in laws were a form of torture." He confessed.

"Then I have my secret weapon. I mean they are not so bad right? I am related to them."

"But you're a girl. You can give me what they can't."

"Unless you are into that type of thing."

Sougo made a face as his wife smiled in a goofy manner. It reminded him of the younger fourteen year old Kagura.

He inched closer to her, and grabbed her by the waist with one arm. His lips close to her ear. He could feel her body tense up.

"I'll show you what type of thing I'm into." He said before kissing her neck.

"So I assume this was how Souko was conceived?" Kamui teased.

Sougo removed himself from his blushing wife before glaring at his brother in law.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Trust me, I don't. The scene in front of me is not something I want to see. I just came to inform you that Souko gave you a present. And since I don't do diapers, I thought I should tell the parents."

Releasing herself from her husband, Kagura went to change her child.

Sougo instantly missed her warmth.

"So kid number five. Tell me, what number are you planning on stopping?" Kamui asked as he leaned against the door to the kitchen.

"Listen, I never knew you Yatos were so fertile. I'm surprised she's not pregnant with our hundredth kid."

"Gross."

Sougo smirked. "Had too. And by the way, how long you planning on staying? I go back to work tomorrow. I can't be a space criminal like you."

Kamui smiled at Sougo. "I never knew that my sister will settle down with a cop. We, Yatos, are the completely opposite of you law abiding employees."

"Let's just say, I don't really follow the law."

"This is why I like you, brother." He teased. "You are similar to me. I'm glad Kagura married you."

Sougo froze in shock. Was he serious?

"Of course, someone like me would be only capable enough to protect her."

"Kamui, your sister complex is showing."

Kamui turned his face away from an annoyed Sougo. "Don't misunderstand. I'm just saying as her older brother." He said, recollecting himself.

"Of course," he whispered sarcastically.

"Daddy, mommy is calling you." Cao said. His cheeks red from running.

Sougo excused himself to Kamui, went down the hall from the kitchen to the bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

Kagura sat in a rocking chair at the far right corner of the bedroom. She held Souko against her chest as the baby was latched against her mother's chest.

Kagura silently stared at their daughter's perfect face. Her gaze went back to her husband's.

"I think you need to sit down." Kagura said.

"Please, tell me there's no baby number six."

Blushing, Kagura shook her head violently.

"So then what is it?" he asked as he sat on their king sized western bed.

"My dad and I were talking…" she began. She paused waiting for Sougo's reaction. "And he was thinking of retiring. He wants to see his grandchildren grow older."

"What are you trying to say?" he questioned fearfully.

"I was thinking maybe the baldy can stay here until he finds an apartment…"

"No."

"Sadist! That's my father."

"Don't care. I can't deal with one full blooded Yato, you want me to deal with two?"

"Sougo, think about it." She said. She never said his real name unless she was serious.

"No, Kagura."

She sighed. "If he lived here for a while, we can go training again. And have some private time." She suggested.

Damn. That would be great. They never got private time or were able to fight like the old times since Souichirou was born. Almost every year she became pregnant. Maybe Umibozu living with them for a few months would be beneficial.

"I'll think about it." He sighed.

"Great. Oh and by the way, I missed my period. Twice."

God, please kill him now.

* * *

**Review? **


	20. Chapter 20

Short story! Teacher x student AU. This 3Z will not be the same as the series.

* * *

"You heard Ginpachi-sensei is out again." Soyo, the black haired beauty of the 3Z classroom, informed her best friend Kagura; the self-proclaimed Queen of classroom 3Z.

"Third time this week," she commented. Kagura may not have shown her concern for her favorite teacher, but she was worried.

The girls were standing in front of their lockers talking about the absence of their sensei. The two girls were notorious for their sadistic teasing and hellish bodies. Soyo was the sister of the great Shige-shige, the smartest guy in Gintama academy, who graduated a few years ago. His nickname was "Shogun" due to his brilliance and kindness. In the school the two siblings were royalty. Soyo's reputation is not only being class president, but she's a cool beauty with long black hair and her bangs parted in the middle.

Kagura was a different story. Her monstrous-like strength was the talk of the school and the fact that she's Ginpachi-sensei favorite student. She was a different kind of beauty, too cocky for her own good, yet she owned up to it. Kagura grew from that small first year student. She was taller, her breasts bigger, her hair longer. Her facial features were more feminine. Many of the guys drooled after the two Queens, but neither paid attention.

"So has Tsukky-sensei," Shinpachi, Kagura's other best friend, mentioned.

After a solid minute, all three gasped.

"You don't think…?" Soyo began to ask.

"Ew, why would she stoop so low?" Shinpachi cringed.

"Shinpachi, don't insult Gin-chan!" Kagura yelled. "Anyways, who will be our teacher now?"

* * *

"As you know, Ginpachi-sensei is not feeling well and we have appointed someone who we think will be able to handle this class." Chairwoman Otose said with her secretary Catherine next to her.

Kagura barely listened. That idiot teacher. She should sue him for his lack of attendance.

"So until he returns, we found a replacement. You may all know him." Chairwoman Otose pointed to the door and a familiar face entered.

Kagura seethed in anger as she saw her old rival and worst enemy, Sougo Okita.

"What the hell he's doing here?" Kagura yelled.

Her classmates groaned. If Sougo was their teacher, then that went pain and torture would be part of their curriculum. And also, Kagura and Sougo would be fighting every day.

"Kagura, sit down now." Otose said.

Sighing, the female had no choice. She rested her head on one hand while rolling her eyes when her and her enemy made contact. She could hear Soyo texting her for she felt her phone vibrated. Sneakily, Kagura eyed the message.

_Did he get hotter?_

Kagura looked up to see that he was somewhat decent looking. Sogo was taller, carried more muscles on his body, which looked nice in the dark grey suit he was wearing. Wait, no he was a hideous creature that made Kagura's life a living hell when she was a first year and he was a third year. But she could not deny that as he got older, he became better looking. Two years can change people.

Kagura quickly replied a no before pretending to pay attention. Her eyes laid upon her new sensei. She saw that he was staring at her. Damn he probably saw her texting. But he didn't say anything. Weird.

Throughout the week and into next week, the 3Z classroom was as lively as if Ginpachi-sensei was there. Kagura and Sougo argued every other hour. Shinpachi tried to stop it, but ended up getting hurt. Soyo recorded it to put it on social media. The other students ignored it and read on. The day ended with Kagura trying to prove she was right about a math problem. Sougo ignored her until she called him a sadistic horrible teacher.

"Kagura, I think you deserve a Saturday detention." Sougo announced. The whole class was quiet. No matter how rowdy 3Z students were, no one had gotten detention.

"You are not serious right now." Kagura said. Her two pigtails swung whenever she moved.

"Nope, see you Saturday."

Kagura never wanted to kill anyone before meeting Sougo Okita.

* * *

Kagura sat in her brother's car as he drove her to school on a Saturday. Saturday!

"Hope you have fun." Her brother teased with his stupid ugly smile.

"Hope your girlfriend dumps you." She stated before leaving the car and walking to inside the school building to class.

Kagura sat in her usual spot. She waited until Sougo came. An hour passed, two hours, then three. When the fourth one hit, Kagura screamed in anger and called Soyo.

"That sadist never showed up!"

Soyo cackled and informed whoever was next to her what happened.

"Is Shinpachi with you?"

"Yeah, he wanted to get some CD from the store near my house. He says Hi."

"I hate you both. Find out what's Sadist address for me so I can kill him."

"Sure, Ill text it to you."

* * *

Once Kagura had his address she ran over there. Ringing the door bell, a gorilla opened the door.

"Kagura! Wow, you've grown. How are you?" Isao Kondo, Sadist guardian and Shinpachi's "future brother in law, spoke.

"Hush, Gorilla. Where's Sadist?" Kagura removed her shoes, placed some slippers at her feet and went to look for sadist.

"His room is two doors down to the left." Gorilla called out.

Kagura followed his directions and slammed opened the door to reveal a very bored Sadist reading JUMP.

He placed his book down to his chest, which had no shirt covering him, to look who invaded his room.

"Ah, China. What are you doing here?"

Is he serious right now?

"Um, did you forget that you gave me detention?"

"No, I remember. But I never said I had to be there."

Kagura replayed his words in her head. Getting fed up with his games, she closed the door and locked it.

"Oh, what you planning on doing about that?" he challenged.

Kagura jumped on him, trying to claw at his face with her sharp nails. He grabbed her wrists, swiftly moving so that Kagura laid on her back against his soft bed and him just above her. Their faces were so close Kagura could practically feel his lips hovering over hers.

"Let me go!" she hollered trying to remove her wrists from his grip.

"If I do that you'll try to murder me."

"I'll call the police and file a sexual harassment complaint."

"But who was the one who came to my house looking for me." Damn him! "Not very smart, China."

He loosened his grip on her wrist, before she can use it to his advantage, he held it firmly with one hand. She saw as his other hand traced the lining of her face to her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, if you're going to file a sexual harassment complaint, I should at least have some type of sexual fun beforehand. Don't you think?" he smirked at her.

Kagura cringed. Why did she have to wear her school uniform? Why did she forget to wear shorts again? Kagura jumped as she felt warm skin on her stomach. She stared at Sadist while he travelled up her torso to her chest. Each touch gave her goosebumps. She didn't know whether she hated it or loved it. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

Before he went any further, he stopped. Kagura peeked to see him smiling at her. He released her laughing at her reaction.

"So you really wanted me to do something?" he joked.

Kagura kicked him. She rose from the bed to leave the house. Her body was flustered and hot. This was all Sadist fault!

She felt a hand hold her arm. Sadist brought her body closer to his, her back to his naked chest. He removed her pigtail away from her ear, then he said, "If you want this to continue, you'll have to wait until you graduate."

Kagura froze in place. The nerve of that jerk! Fine! Two can play at that game. Kagura turned around, grabbed the surprised sadist face and brought their lips together. She was completely inexperienced, but what she remembered from her cousin's Abuto's naughty videos, that the tongue was the best tool to use. And she copied the kissing technique from one of the videos which caused Sadist to kiss her back, holding her in place, while he groaned in satisfaction. Just when things were heating up, Kagura separated them. Her pink cheeks matching his.

"If you want this to continue, you'll just have to wait until I graduate." She repeated. She winked at her new teacher before leaving.

* * *

"So what happened next?" Soyo asked as they waited for class to start.

"Nothing. I just left." Kagura whispered.

"Ugh! You guys suck. Oh by the way, Ginpachi-sensei is taking a leave of absence for another month. Graduation is almost here. He better come back!" Soyo said.

Just then Sadist entered the room and began rollcall. When he called out Kagura's name, the two looked at each other knowing their promise once graduation comes. She smirked then answered her teacher

* * *

**Review? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Saw this on Tumblr…I think. Super-duper short!**

* * *

**Older/married Okikagu prompt:**

**Okita and Kagura have a staring contest, and in the middle of it, he kisses Kagura. Since she closed her eyes on reflex, he claims victory by saying she blinked, and then she punches him real hard in the face and left. **

**"Totally worth it." He thinks as she walks away.**

* * *

Sougo was completely bored out of his mind. It was his day off from work and his wife completely ignored him. How was he supposed to get through the day? Bothering his new wife was the best hobby ever. The reason for them being newlyweds was to get to know one another better. To see what pushes the other's buttons. Every day was a game or fight with them. He didn't marry Kagura because he loved her…well he did, but he also married her so she can be his M forever. Though she was a stubborn M.

"China," he called. No answer. It was her day off too. She should at least take advantage of today and fight with him. Do something, damn it!

"China!" he hollered.

"What!" she yelled out from the kitchen.

Ah, that's where she's at. Fat ass China. Didn't they eat twenty minutes ago?

"What are you doing?" he asked out of boredom.

He heard her sighed and then her footsteps as she entered their living room. Sougo laid his head against the armrest of their leather couch.

"What Sadist?"

"I asked, 'what are you doing?'"

Kagura came closer to him. She pushed his legs off and sat on the couch, opposite of him. He, then, placed his legs on her thighs. She allowed it as she rested herself.

"So, are you going to answer me?" he asked.

"I was trying to see what we were going to eat for dinner.

"Kagura." He said in his apathetic tone. "We just ate breakfast."

"Well time passes quickly and I get hungry fast, uh-huh!" she said.

"I'm bored." He tried changing the subjecting. "Let's do something."

Kagura gave him the look of fear. He really liked that look.

"I have work tomorrow. I can't play your stupid sadistic games." She told him.

He smirked. "No, no. chains, whips, and belts are for Fridays. But I wasn't thinking anything…pleasing. I was thinking of a game."

"A game?"

Sougo saw the determination of winning in her eyes.

"Yeah, let's do a staring contest." He rose up from his position on the couch. "Whoever loses has to cook dinner for a month."

"I already do cook, so change the prize."

"Oh, so you thinking that you will lose, huh?"

"What? No way, jerk! Bring it on!"

The two began their game. Blue eyes intently stared into Crimson. Sougo fought hard to keep his eyes open. What felt like an hour passes, or maybe two. Who knew? But this was taking ever and Kagura was not backing down. So he thought of a brilliant plan. He leaned in closer to his wife and placed his lips upon hers. Kagura closed her eyes, probably due to it being a habit or a reflex movement.

"I win," he said.

Kagura opened her eyes, shocked.

"How?"

"You blinked, duh China."

"You cheated! You kissed me."

"So what? I still win. So start cooking, _wife_." He teased.

Next thing Sougo felt was pain on his nose and his upper lip. Being punched by a Yato was not something he would ever wish for. He could feel the blood from his nose trickling down his face to his mouth and throat. He felt his body flying to the other side of the living room. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw his wife returning to the kitchen to start on their dinner.

_Totally worth it._ He thought.

* * *

** Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is a prequel to one of the previous chapters. Chapter 4. Enjoy. Only reason why I'm updating so fast is because school is starting soon and I want to do as many chapters before I go on hiatus again. Kind of a sad story.**

* * *

"Why are you home today?" Kagura asked her husband, Sougo Okita.

"I can't be home?" he said with a quick attitude.

Kagura wouldn't normally let him have that kind of attitude with her, but she knew something was off. Knowing her husband's temperaments since she was fourteen had help their relationship over the years. It definitely helped when they got into petty arguments as boyfriend and girlfriend and especially as a married couple.

Kagura did not want to cause a meaningless argument over his nastiness. So she walked away. What was his problem anyways? She did nothing to him. Well not today, that is. So what gives?

"I'm going to the supermarket. Want something?" she asked.

He never responded. Annoyed, Kagura slammed the door to their apartment and stomped as she walked to the farthest market to get away from her stupid, sadistic husband.

Slowly as her journey went, her anger diminished. Now concern replaced it. She hated these human emotions. Yatos were known to be ruthless. Gender held no rule over power and bloodlust. Yet growing up in her teens and early adulthood she found the beauty of what it is to be human.

"Ah, China." Kagura heard a very unimportant character called her. Turning, she saw Yamazaki.

"Oh, if it isn't plain character number two."

"What do you mean!? I am not a plain character."

Picking her nose, a bad habit she got from Gin-chan, her foster father, Kagura stared at Yamazaki with no emotion. For a man who is pushing forty-five, he still looked like a man in his early thirties. Maybe he was a Yato, since they don't age fast.

Coughing into his fist, Yamazaki asked, "How's Vice captain?"

"Huh? How am I supposed to know? That jerk been moodier than a girl on her period." She said with distain.

"China-san, did you forget what today was?"

Kagura stared blankly at him.

"Um, well today is his sister's ten year death anniversary."

Gasping, Kagura felt instant guilt for being upset with Sougo. She said her thanks to the second plain character and ran back to her home. When she arrived, she found her husband lying in bed.

Thinking of a quick plan, she kicked him off the bed.

"What the f-" he began to yell.

"I want to go somewhere." Kagura said with a tone and look of pure seriousness.

Unable to deny her, Sougo nodded and dressed up in his civilian clothing. The couple walked in silence as Kagura led them to wherever she wanted to go. She knew her husband was not paying attention.

Kagura finally found the place she wanted to go.

"Sadist." She called him.

Sougo looked at his wife to find her kneeling in front of his sister's grave.

Kagura smiled as he gave her a shocked expression. She turned to face the grave. Okita Mitsuba.

"Um, hi. My name is Kagura. Well, Kagura Okita now. We never met. Maybe it was because of Sorachi-sensei not including me in those chapters and episodes, but I'm here now." Kagura gulped before she continued, she knew her husband was staring at her. "Sa-Sougo always spoke of you. To be honest, I always wanted to meet you. But life happened. I came to speak to you about your brother actually. He's been gloomy all day and it's annoying. I know you are the only person he actually listened too. So can do me a favor? And make him relax." She said.

Kagura could feel Sougo's chilling aura.

"I know I'm asking a lot, since this is my first time meeting you, but my other favor is that you give me your strength. The same strength you used to handle him. I want to care for him the way he deserves to be. Mind you, I do smack him sometimes, but he's a good husband. And it's all thanks to you."

Kagura gasped when she felt Sougo hugging her from behind. Holding onto her tears, she went on.

"If I had met you ten years ago, I wondered what would you thought of me. I wonder what you would think of me now. I'm sorry we couldn't meet. But I will promise you this. I will take care of your idiotic brother. I promise I will give him the family he deserves." She stopped to allow tears to fall as she felt tears fall on the back of her neck. She held onto her husband's arm as she spoke these next few words. "I-I'm pregnant." She said.

Sougo froze in place. Kagura felt his harsh intake of breath.

"This child is the result of our weird love." Kagura laughed. "And in honor of you, who raised Sougo, the man that I love, I promise that if this child is a girl, I will name her after you. So thank you for raising Sougo. And please continue to watch over us."

With this Kagura bowed in respect for Mitsuba, her husband still held onto her.

"I hate you so much." She heard him say.

Kagura laughed. Turning her face, she kissed his cheek. He dropped his arms to wrap them around her stomach. Then bright sunlight shined on the grave as the couple embraced each other and celebrated their soon to be bundle of joy.

* * *

**According to google, Mitsu means light, shine and reflect.**

**Review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I'll be doing stories based on Okikagu-prompts (Tumblr) for a while. Hope you enjoy it!**

**#1 **

**When Sougo and Kagura brush their teeth, they fight over who gets the spot with the mirror**

* * *

Mornings were always the worst in the Okita household. Sougo hated the mornings because the night before he would sleep very late because of the vain of his existence, his wife, Kagura Okita. The twenty three year old still thought she had the same energy of her fourteen year old self. Did she forget that she was a working woman?

Sougo stretched as he rose from the bed. He looked to his left to find his wife missing. He checked the time on his cell phone. 6:25 am. Shit, he's late. Now that he's married and wanted to be away from nosy members of the Shinsengumi, the location of their humble abode was located a bit far from the headquarters and Boss' shop.

Rushing, he ran to the bathroom to find his wife brushing her teeth and wearing his t-shirt. He was tempted to call out of work to just spend the day home enjoying his wife. Last night's events came rushing back to him.

"Can you put clothes on?" he said to his wife. He could swear that she had nothing under.

"I'm getting ready. I have to look good."

"Who the hell cares? Move, I have to brush my teeth. As the first captain, I have to look the best." He pushed her away. She stumbled, almost hitting the tub.

"If my job is to temp men, then I have to look perfect." She gained strength in her legs and kicked him towards the door. He was right, she had nothing under.

"That's impossible." He said as he rose up. "I'm running late. Get out of my way."

"Gin-chan called me right now. I have to be at work before eight."

"Well that gives you more time than me!" he said trying to push her away from the sink.

With toothbrushes in their mouths and foam running down from their lips, anyone could mistake them as rabids. The couple ran towards each other, kicks, punches, and screams were heard from their bathrooms. In the end, Sougo triumphed against his wife. He knew she was going to get him later, but he had to go and make money first so she can have all the pickled seaweed she wants.

"You need to buy one with two sinks and a bigger mirror," Hijikata said smoking on a cigarette as Sougo finished his story.

"Nah, that's how we say good morning to each other." Sougo answered, while preparing for a nap.

"Weirdos."

* * *

**Review?**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I'll be doing stories based on Okikagu-prompts (Tumblr) for a while. Hope you enjoy it!**

**# 8 **

**"We're lab partners but we don't have any clue what we're doing and things are blowing up" AU**

* * *

"All right, everyone. It is time for science." Ginpachi-sensei said with a monotone voice.

The whole class groaned. Science was the worlds boring class. Kagura hated it so much, especially since her partner is her longtime rival, Sougo Okita.

The classroom suddenly shifted into a lab. Damn, artists. Their ability with a pencil is unbelievable.

Kagura sighed as Sougo sat next to her. His 'S' shirt annoyed her to no end. Did it stand for super or sadist?

"Stop being lazy, and lets start this." Sougo said.

Kagura growled at him. He smirked.

"Okay, follow these instructions written on the board and whoever gets the color to become blue will have an A for the rest of the semester." Ginpachi sensei wrote a long list of instructions. One that Kagura can't follow.

"You should do it." Kagura told Sougo as she pointed to the board.

He scoffed. "Too stupid to understand?"

Kagura kicked his leg. "Do you understand?" She was shocked when he stood quiet. Then her mouth formed into a creepy, teasing smile. "Oh-ho, I guess you're stupid too, uh-huh."

"I'm glad you admitted you're stupid, but I'm not."

Kagura's patience was running thin. She tried to comprehend the small tiny instructions her sensei wrote on the board. It was hard to see even with her glasses. Sitting all the way in the back didn't help. She knew she needed help. So she whispered to Shinpachi and Soyo, her two best friends, who were right in front of her to help her out.

The two didn't get it either and were trying to watch Kyubei and Otae do the experiment since they were more towards the front. Those two were fighting off a gorilla and a fox.

Kagura sighed. She couldn't afford to get another C- in science. Her father will kill her! Kagura took a deep breath and just started mixing chemicals together. Sougo joined her so it could look like she wasn't the one doing the work alone. Green and pink with white. Sougo added red and yellow.

In a matter of seconds, the started to turn blue. Kagura smiled, feeling proud of herself. Then it turned Black. Smoke started coming out from the flask.

"I think everyone should RUN!" Ginpachi sensei screamed.

Everyone started running. Kagura stood still. The word "RUN" did not process through her mind. She felt someone grabbing her wrist and dragging her out from the classroom. A loud BOOM and a small fire caused the sprinklers to turn on and the alarm to sound off. Students from other classes exited their rooms. Ginpachi-sensei and the other teachers led the kids out the building. That hand still held onto Kagura's. When they finally exited the building. She saw that it was Sougo who held her.

She pulled away from him. Turning her face, so he wouldn't see her embarrassed face. "Thanks you jerk."

"Welcome. Are you really an idiot? You could have died back there."

"Well, who cares? Not like you'll miss me anyways." She said as the firefighters entered the school.

Kagura felt an arm around her stomach. She knew it was Sougo that pulled her close to his body. She turned to yell at him, but was stopped by his kiss.

When he released her, he said, "We may suck at that kind of chemistry." He pointed to the smoke. "But I know we can ignite this one." He teased before kissing her again.

"Fs for all of you!" she heard Ginpachi sensei yelling.

Kagura didn't care anymore. Maybe blowing up stuff was her best subject yet.

* * *

**Review?**


	25. Chapter 25

**So I'll be doing stories based on Okikagu-prompts (Tumblr) for a while. Hope you enjoy it!**

**#13**

**During one of their fights, Shinpachi tried to stop them by saying it's not good because they'd get bruised. Hijikata, who was nearby, said to not even bother to stop them because they won't listen. Shinpachi then sighs and questioned why they fight every time they meet. Hijikata takes a smoke and simply said "it's the way they flirt. Look, Sougo's enjoying it." (Shinpachi then wonders how the heck he managed to befriend all these bizarre people…)**

* * *

Shinpachi Shimura and Kagura were walking back from the market to get some of Gin-san's favorite strawberry milk, because as always, Kagura drank it all. So he decided to punish both of them and sent them to retrieve his precious beverage. As they traveled back to their headquarters, Kagura stopped.

"What happened?" Shinpachi asked.

"Why are you in my presence? Now, bow to your queen!" Kagura said to the person standing in front of an Odango shop.

The person turned his face to their direction. Light brown hair swayed with the blowing of the wind, and crimson eyes held so much hatred and passion that it contradicted with his deadpanned expression.

"China, glasses."

"Oi, the name is Shinpachi!"

"Shut up, glasses." Kagura said, while glaring at her archrival. "Why are you eating here?"

"Because I like dangos."

"So you like balls in your mouth? I knew something was up with you." She tried to humiliate.

Sougo smirked, then took out his bazooka from out of nowhere and aimed it at the two odd jobs members.

"Now, now Okita-san, we want no trouble." Shinpachi said with fear in his tone.

"Speak for yourself, glasses. I'm kicking his ass!" Kagura pointed her umbrella at him, shooting several bullets at him.

He jumped out of the way in time. Many people ran away from their presence.

"Come on, guys. Stop this! You're a cop and you disturbing the peace!" Shinpachi tried to stop to them. But they ignored him. "You'll get hurt, Kagura. Gin-san will kill me!" Shinpachi felt a familiar presence by his side.

Vice-captain Toshiro Hijikata, who was nearby stood next to the saner member of the Odd jobs group. He took a pull of his lite cigarette and said "Don't even bother to stop them because they won't listen."

Shinpachi then sighs. "Why do they fight every time they meet?"

Hijikata takes another pull and said "it's the way they flirt. Look, Sougo's enjoying it."

Shinpachi looks over to see a glint of shine in both of their eyes. Kagura with determination to make him grovel at her feet, and Okita-san with the same passion as before. Guess Gin-san will have to start saving up for a wedding soon.

Hijikata takes out his cell phone to record this, probably to show Kondo-san.

Shinpachi sits on the bench where Okita-san previously sat and wondered how the heck he managed to befriend all these bizarre people.

* * *

**Review?**


	26. Chapter 26

**This isn't a prompt, this is a story inspired by another story. I forgot the name of it, when I find it, I'll let you guys know so you can check it out.**

* * *

A fourteen year old Kagura walked singing to a song she heard from Gin-chan's broken TV. She was walking from picking up snacks, her favorite ones, pickled seaweeds. As she walked, she passed Mayo Maniac and Sadist.

"Oh, Hijikata-san, look, a fugitive. I think we should arrest her and put her in a dungeon for the rest of her life." The eighteen year old first captain said, glaring at the young female.

"We don't have a dungeon, you idiot." The nicotine/mayonnaise addict replied.

"Please, I'm just an innocent little girl. You have no evidence of me committing any crimes." Kagura smiled as if she were a saint.

The two officers stared at her with no expression. In a quick flashback, they counted all the times she and her demon gang should have been arrested.

"I think we should arrest her to get the silver haired idiot." Hijikata said.

"With pleasure!" Sadist said as he ran to capture Kagura.

She dropped her snacks to fight off the sadist with her umbrella/weapon. The two began to fight, each hitting a poor broken down vending machine that stood in back of Kagura.

"I hope you die!" Kagura exclaimed.

"The feeling is mutual!" he swung his sword to cut her head, but she dodged.

"Why were you ever born!?" she yelled kicking his stomach. He blocked her kick with his sheath.

"To torture you!" he proclaimed.

Just then a flash of light came from the vending machine. The two paused their fighting. With no chance in running away, they braced themselves. Kagura heard Toshi yell out their names before she blacked out. When she awoke again, she found that she was back where she was at. In front of the poor broken down vending machine, with sadist laying across from her in front of a noddle shop. Kagura stood up and dusted off any dirt from her clothes. She went over to Sougo and kicked him.

"Owe!" he yelled as he got up trying to hurt Kagura. But paused when he saw a familiar face.

"Yamazaki?" Sougo asked.

A man with blond hair turned around and gave them a nasty look. His face changed when he saw who called him.

"Kaiser? Queen? What are you doing here?" Blond Yamazaki stared at them up and down. "Why do you guys look so much younger? And Kaiser, you basically have no hair!"

Kagura and Sougo looked at one another. What was he on?

"What are you talking about, Yamazaki?" Sougo asked.

"Queen Kagura!" another voice sounded.

Kagura turned to see Shinpachi, with longer hair and way taller than before. He sported a dark purple long trench coat. He stopped in front of Kagura.

"Shinpachi, what's going on?" Kagura asked. She didn't tell him to stop calling her queen because she loved it.

Shinpachi stared at Kagura in awe. "Uh-oh. I think we need to take you and Kaiser to Gin-san."

* * *

"I don't see the problem." An older Gin said. He basically looked at same, except he had three children clinging on to him while Tsukki was serving tea.

"Gin-san, the Queen looks like she did when she was fourteen!" Shinpachi said.

"What the hell is going on!" Kagura yelled, throwing the coffee table somewhere in the small apartment.

"China, calm down. We must be in an alternate universe." Sougo said drinking the tea that Tsukki made.

"What do you mean?" Gin-chan asked as he yanked a kunai knife from a little girl who looked exactly like him, while the little boy who looked like Tsukki was drawing on some paper. Gin-chan had a baby wrapped around his chest. The baby seemed to be sleeping.

"This 'Queen Kagura and Kaiser Sadist' crap." Sougo said.

"Wait, you're not them?" Shinpachi asked.

"All I know was that I was beating this one," Kagura pointed at Sougo. "Then a flash of light came out of nowhere and now I'm here with Gin-chan and Shinpachi who are so old now!"

"Technically, if we are going by your story, then we are just seven years older than the Gin-chan and Shinpachi that you know." Gin said.

"Seven years? We went to the future?" Kagura was shocked.

"Apparently." Sougo agreed.

"So if we are in the future, I demand to see myself right now." Kagura said.

"Hold on," Gin-chan began. "If you are fourteen year old Kagura, then it's not a good idea to meet your older self. Whatever you see now may alter your perception and change this future. And I like this future very much." Gin said.

"I agree. It's not a good idea. I mean we can give you a synopsis of what the future is like now, but that's it. I can't go into details." Shinpachi said.

The two agreed. Shinpachi informed them that Sougo became the new commander of the Shinsengumi, thus replacing Kondo and Pops. His power is only second under the new Shogun which is Soyo. Kagura is the sole Queen of Kabuki-cho with big sis as her commander. Kondo and Big sis are finally married and are expecting their second child. Kamui became the leader of the Harusame, but has civil relations with Japan. Zura is also married and runs a ramen/soba shop with his wife and Elizabeth as the manager. Hijikata is the leader of bodyguards for the Shoguness. Kondo runs the Dojo with Shinpachi. Shinpachi is actually married to Otsu-chan, which was a shocker. And the rest of the characters stood the same. No change except for their aging.

"What about me? Am I married or have a boyfriend. I should be twenty one, yes?" Kagura said.

The rest of them panicked. Gin choked on a lollipop. Tsukki dropped a dish, breaking it. Shinpachi and Yamazaki tensed up, not looking at them.

"Um, well as a Queen you are not one to share your power with a man…so you are-" Gin-chan began.

"Shinpachi, where are you!?" a female voice said.

Then an older version of Kagura enters the room, slamming the shoji doors. She looked much like mommy. Her vermillion hair was long, down to her lower back, and her hair piece was placed on one side of her head. Her blue eyes were more matured and calculating. Very grownup like. Her cheongsam was white with red flower piping designing from her neck to the middle of her chest. On her torso area was a dark blue and red band. She had a yellow belt around her waist. She had on one sleeve with fingerless glove. On the other arm, was bare, with a long glove covering all her fingers. Her cheongsam had a slit on its left side. The designs on the bottom were a wind pattern, like Gin-chan's. Her boots resembled his as well.

Her eyes were full of murder before they landed on the smaller Kagura. Older Kagura smirked.

"I see," she said. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Sadist is here too." She commented.

Sougo stared at older Kagura. For some reason, this annoyed the younger one.

"Queen, I am so sorry. I went to find you, but then I ran into them." Shinpachi apologized.

"Whatever. Mini-me, you want to see your future?" She said to younger Kagura.

Kagura smiled and nodded at the older one. The older Kagura stared at sadist. "You should come too. It's your future as well."

"But my queen…" Shinpachi began to argue.

"No, I need them to see it. I doubt they will remember." Older Kagura interrupted. And they left.

* * *

Kagura's mouth opened wide as she saw the former Shinsengumi headquarters. It went from a simple home to a castle that rivaled the Shogun's. The guards that were in the front were confused at seeming double. Older Kagura smiled and greeted all the workers as they traveled through the headquarters. Older Kagura explained what each level was. The lower levels were for the trainees. The middle levels were for the meetings and recreational areas. The upper levels were the main headquarters and the Kaiser's home. Kagura knew that Sougo was loving this future of his.

"Here we are," older Kagura said as she opened the doors to the Kaiser's home.

An older and way better looking version of Sougo turned around to face them. He stopped speaking to Hijikata, who was donning a cleaner cut hairstyle. He was about a foot taller than older Kagura. He had on the Shinsengumi uniform with a red cape, showing his importance. The only difference was that his hair was longer, about as long as older Kagura's. He also had a red kimono shirt and a grayish Hakama pants with two swords that hung from a closet.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Mini-me and Mini-China." He said as he walked towards them.

The closer he got, the more Kagura could not help but blush. He stopped, leaned down to Kagura. Smiling his sadistic smile that she hated, but kind of loved it on this sadist.

"Hello Mini-China. I am Kaiser Okita de Sade Sougo III." He introduced.

"Oi, older me. When do I take over the Shinsengumi and make Hijikata my bitch." Younger Sougo said.

"Hey!" Hijikata yelled out. They all ignored him. He lit a cigarette then he left mumbling words to himself.

Older Sougo laughed. "You're eighteen right now? Hm, let's just say, soon." He said winking at the younger Sougo.

Sougo smirked knowing what the other Sougo meant.

"And when do I become Queen of Kabuki-cho?" Kagura asked her older self.

Older Kagura moved over to older sadist or Kaiser. Kaiser wrapped his arms around older Kagura's waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. The two kissed. Kagura screamed in horror, while sadist looked at them deadpanned.

Older Kagura laughed at her younger self reaction. "First off, you were always Queen remember. You just never used your power until sometime later." Older Kagura still kept a close distance to Kaiser.

"What the hell what that?" Kagura yelled, pointing at the two of them.

"It's called kissing, China." Sadist said.

Kagura went to kick him, but he jumped back.

"A wife should always kiss her husband when he sees her." Kaiser Sadist answered.

This stopped Kagura. "H-how long have you been married to HIM!?" She asked her older self.

"Two years." Older Kagura said.

"Huh, what a shocker." Sadist said.

"No way. I will never marry him!" Kagura pointed at sadist who still held no emotion on his face.

"That's what I said when I was your age. But as we get older, our ideas change and so do our feelings." Older Kagura lectured.

"I hate him! We are rivals. Why was he even born?"

"To torture you." Both sadists said.

This gave Kagura a flashback to the vending machine. That was what triggered the vending machine.

"Did the vending machine activate to show us that our fighting is going to be for naught since we end up being married?" Kagura said out loud.

"Probably. I guess it was showing us that I am going to be torturing you. Until death do us part, wife." Sadist teased.

"What if we don't get married or fall in love?" Kagura asked.

Kaiser sadist laughed. "Kagura, you are young and a bit naïve. But I'm going to say this…no matter how much you hate someone, there is a thin line between love and hate."

"So even if you try to refuse to marry Sougo, fate will smack you in the face. Trust me. We have been dating since I was sixteen. I completely refused to marry him, but then Soichirou and Souko happened…"

"Hold on, who?" Kagura interrupted.

"The twins." Kaiser sadist said. "You got pregnant at eighteen and I forced you to marry me." He smiled while he stated that.

Kagura looked at sadist. She had sex with him? Then ended up having his babies? She really is like her parents. She guessed love does begin in the bedroom.

"Now we are expecting baby number three." Older Kagura lightly patted her flat stomach. Kaiser Sadist had a sincere smile on his face.

Kagura turned to sadist again to see him with that same smile. Kagura could not help but smile too. Happiness must be a disease.

"And the twins?" Sadist asked.

"They like to run around the castle. I have Yamazaki watch them or Tama since she works with China now as her personal maid."

"I really have the life, huh?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, now maybe it's time for you to go back home and make sure it really happens okay?" Older Kagura said.

Kagura was confused before she saw the familiar light once more. Both Older Kagura and Kaiser Sadist waved at them. Darkness consumed them once again. Kagura woke up to find Shinpachi's ugly face, seven years younger, staring at her with worry.

"Kagura-chan, are you okay?" he asked.

"What's going on?" Kagura asked sitting up.

"Hijikata said that the vending machine blew up and caused you and Okita-san to knock out. We are in the Shinsengumi headquarters. Are you fine?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Where's sadist? Is he dead?"

"I'm here, china." Sadist announced as he stood leaning against the shoji door.

"Did you have a weird dream?" Kagura asked.

Sadist looked at Kagura. A flicker of emotion passed through his eyes. "Nope."

Kagura sighed in relief. "It was just a dream." She said.

"Oh? What happened in the dream?" Shinpachi asked.

Kagura recalled the events. Especially older Sadist. She began to blush. "N-nothing. It was more of a nightmare." Kagura said.

"But you're blushing?" Shinpachi asked.

"I feel sick. Go make me some porridge."

Shinpachi sighed and left. Sadist stood behind.

"So China…" he began.

"What?" she could not look at him in the eyes. She might be reminded of Kaiser Sadist.

"What should we name our third child?"


	27. Chapter 27

**So I'll be doing stories based on Okikagu-prompts (Tumblr) for a while. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**#20**

**Older Okikagu**

**Even after 3 years of dating, they've never kissed because Kagura didn't let him.**

* * *

"China." Sougo Okita called out to his girlfriend of three years.

"What?" She was too focused on what to order for lunch. The amanto female wanted basically everything in the menu, but Sougo was too broke for that.

He recently gotten his job back as a Shinsengumi officer. If it wasn't for the new Shoguness Soyo, he would not have a job. Being her bodyguard was the best job he ever had. But it was Friday, which was their date 'day.' Since both of them were so busy with work, they had one day that they spent the whole day together. The couple would rotate on what they wanted to do. Kagura always wanted to go out to eat with him paying for their meals. Sougo wanted to go to a love hotel, but Kagura always stopped him.

Even after three years of dating, they've never even kissed. Kagura refused to kiss him. Whenever he attempted, she would smack his face or turn away.

Not this time. He was determined. He was going to torture that little minx until she begged and pleaded for him to kiss her.

"Sadist, your sadistic side is showing," she commented while looking at him.

Kagura grown throughout the years. He left Edo when he was eighteen, returning at twenty years old to find a sixteen year old Kagura completely transformed. In simple terms, Kagura became hot. He began to tease her more and more. He focused on her body because he knew how females felt about their bodies. Not Kagura, she had enough confidence to light up all of Edo for millions of years down the line. He hated and loved that about her. So he focused on her strength. That got her attention and they would fight every day to prove who is stronger. As months passed, Sougo subliminally asked Kagura out without her noticing. Once she finally did, they were three months into a relationship.

"What are you going to order?" he asked her.

She looked at the menu once more. Unable to decide. "Everything looks so good."

"China, I'm not a walking bank you know."

"I'm paying for my plate. Gin-chan just paid me." She said.

"Oh? Then maybe you should pay for me too."

She shook her head, her long vermillion hair shook as well. "Pay for yourself."

"Oi, I always pay."

"You're the boy. You're supposed to pay all the time, yes?" She smiled.

Sougo grumbled under his breath wishing to be Souko again. Moments later, a waitress came by and to get their orders. Kagura ordered her usual. Anything with meat. Sougo ordered miso soup.

When the orders came, Kagura devoured everything in less than five minutes. Sougo smirked. He took an ugly picture of her and sent it to Boss and Soyo-hime.

"What are you doing?" she asked after releasing the gas that built up from her stomach through her mouth.

"Taking pictures of your ugly face."

Kagura ignored him. She asked for the check, and surprisingly paid for both of them. As they left the restaurant, Sougo wondered what was up with her. He wanted to see if she would hit him if he tried anything. Walking by her side with his hands in his pockets, Sougo inched closer to her. He removed one hand and slowly grasped hers.

He felt her jump and her eyes on him. She did nothing to stop him. Hand holding was something they rarely did, but they did it often. Yet he wanted to kiss her. Not just a chaste kiss, but a passionate, French, make-out kind of kiss that would leave her breathless and probably cancel the anime if it were to be on air. But alas, he had no such luck.

"Where do you want to go now?" he asked. Usually their date days were simple, grab something to eat then do whatever they wanted afterwards.

"I want to go to the park." She answered.

He obeyed her requested, which was rare for him, given that sadists do not listen to anything their submissive say.

But Kagura wasn't his submissive, at least not yet.

At the park, the two sat in their favorite bench the overlooked the whole park. Kagura loved going to the park when she was a young teen, playing with her monster of a dog. Now that the dog had grew up and started his own monster family, Kagura was lonely. Well, Sougo believed she was. She never spoke about it. The couple sat in silence watching the other citizens walk in the park. The sky began to get cloudy. Rain was coming.

"Kagura…It's going to rain. I think we should go."

"Ah," she said when a droplet fell on her perfect cheek.

"The Shinsengumi headquarters is close by." He suggested.

Kagura nodded and the two were able to get to the Shinsengumi headquarters before the raining really poured down.

"Oh, first captain and China. Back from another date?" Yamazaki asked.

The two glared at the second plain character.

"R-right, enjoy yourselves!" He mentioned before running away.

Sougo sighed. He was surrounded by idiots.

"I'll stay in your room until the rain lets up." Kagura informed him.

He agreed. He turned his attention to the pouring rain. It appeared it was not going to let up any time soon. "You should stay over." He suggested.

"Why?"

"Stupid. The rain looks like it's not going to stop. So just stay over so you can be safe. I will call boss okay?"

Kagura nodded and the two walked to his room. Kagura sat against the Shoji door watching as the rain fell. Sougo emailed Boss. There was a reply seconds later.

_If she comes back pregnant, I'm coming after your paycheck._

Sougo smirked. If Kagura went back to Odd Jobs pregnant, then the child was definitely not his.

"What did Gin-chan say?"

"He said don't get pregnant."

"Ah, he doesn't need to worry about that." Kagura went back to staring at the rain.

That hurt Sougo more than it should have.

"Oi, China."

"Hm?"

"Do you hate me?" he never liked to express his feelings, especially with the women he cared about. His sister knew nothing about his sadistic self.

"Of course," she said. Though Sougo could hear the humor in her tone.

"So why don't you kiss me?"

Kagura jumped and stared at him. "W-what are you talking about?" Kagura got up and closed the doors wanting some form of privacy.

"We've been dating for three years, so why not kiss me?" he grabbed her hands, putting them above her head when he cornered her to a wall.

Kagura tried fighting him, but Sougo grew stronger over the years as well. Sougo chuckled at her squirming. This was how he definitely imagined her. Kagura gave up which was odd. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Close your eyes." She asked.

He was skeptical at first, but he listened. He felt her breath as she inched closer. In a mere second he was crouching on the floor, holding his stomach as Kagura towered over him. Her foot rested heavily on his ribs.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Mommy always said that if a man tried to kiss you, you kick him in the stomach."

"I'm your boyfriend!" he declared. He was so going to kill her in a second.

Kagura glared at him. "If you want me, you'll have to marry me." She proposed.

"Oh? Are you asking me to marry you?" even though he was at a disadvantage at the moment, he still was able to crack a joke.

Kagura added pressure to his ribs. He cried out. Satisfied with his painful expression. She took off her foot from his ribs. She sat next to him. He waited for her to punch him in the face. Instead, she kissed his cheek. Her soft lips rested on his cheek for a while. When she removed them, she looked back down on him.

"No. I hate you." She said smiling the whole time. Kagura got up from the floor and went to his private bathroom.

Sigh. At least the cheek kiss was a start. Who knows what will be next?


	28. Chapter 28

**Make one that has Kagura and Sougo being paired up for a "sack baby" project and they have to be together AT ALL TIMES for the project! (Oh, and it would be nice for them to name the sack baby Mitsu, idea of Kagura)**

**Asakura Kairi this is for you.**

* * *

Sougo hated Health class with Tsukyo sensei. She always spoke about the condoms, birth controls, eating healthy, and making sure to throw a knife at Ginpachi-sensei when he comes looking for her. Everyone knew those two are doing the nasty. After lunch, they would come back to class all sweaty and their clothes wrinkled. Not that Sougo cared, but his classmate, Sachan always commented on it with tears running down her ugly face.

Now he was bored, sitting next to his worst enemy, Kagura Yato. They have known each other since their first year and have hated one another since. But Tsukyo sensei always placed them as partners. Why?

"We are going to be doing a project." Sensei announced. She picked up a bin of flour sacks to place in on her desk.

"You and your partner are going to be parents."

Kagura screamed no, while Sougo glared at the bin, hoping it caught on fire or something.

"Oh and you have to be with your partner at all times, except during your other classes, since some of you have different schedules and club activities. This is for you guys to second guess your sexual decisions." She explained.

Sensei went around and passed the sack babies. Kondo-san was happy receiving his since his partner was his longtime crush, Tae Shimura. Her brother got stuck with her lesbian best friend. Hijikata-san was stuck Yamazaki since there was more guys than girls in the class.

Sougo sent a smug smirk to Hijikata. Hijikata punched Yamazaki when he asked which one of them should be the mother and the father.

When he was given the sack baby, he passed it over to Kagura. She was about to throw it at his face, before their teacher stopped her.

"Remember you have to treat it like a real baby. Your grades depend on how well the baby looks after this week. And Fathers," she said looking at Sougo. "You are as responsible of the child as the mothers are."

Sougo sighed. He took the "baby" away from Kagura.

After class, Sougo, Kagura and "baby" walked to their class with Ginpachi-sensei.

"So what are we going to do?" Kagura asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We hate each other and now we have deal with a sack. I want my A."

"Simple, don't get in my way." He answered.

"We have to be together at all times."

Kagura reluctantly agreed. "But not too close!" She jumped away from him, taking the baby with her. She looked at the flour sack baby, then back at Sadist. "So what do we call it? The baby, I mean."

"Are you serious?" Sougo asked.

"What? We have to treat this as if it's a real kid." Kagura defended. Secretly embarrassed about her suggestion.

Sougo sighed, "I don't know. Name him Sougo Jr."

"What if I want it to be a girl?" she argued.

"So you name it!"

"Mitsu." She said. Blue eyes stared into shocking crimson eyes.

"W-what did you say?"

"Mitsu, short for your sister's name. The one who recently passed. I think that would be nice."

Sougo did not say nothing. Just walked with her to her next class. Throughout the day, the two resisted the urge to fight each other. During science, Sougo "accidently" spilled a chemical that turns invisible once it hits the surface. Kagura was going to punch him in the face, but he put Mitsu in his way. In Gym, Kagura threw the basketball at the back of Sougo's head. He was going to through it back, but Kagura was holding Mitsu.

"You are a bitch, you know that?" He said to her as they walked home together. It was unfortunate because they lived three houses away from one another.

"Just call me the Queen, I prefer that better." Kagura said, holding Mitsu.

Sougo stared at the sack of flour. "Why did you call it that?"

"The baby?" she asked. "Well because I wanted to. Got a problem?"

"Mitsuba sounds better." He admitted.

"Mitsu is her shortened version. Her name is Mitsuba Kagura Princess of the Kabuki-cho Not sadist's kid…" the name went on an on like Kyubei's monkey. "Okita." She ended.

"Okita? I thought her name was 'not sadist kid?'"

"Okita sounds better than Yato or Sakata," she defended.

Sougo was enjoying himself now. "Oh, so maybe this kid has more of my genes than yours."

"No way, she looks exactly like me. Gorgeous, talented, awesome, beautiful, and not like you at all!"

The two arrived at Kagura's house first. "Okay, bye. See you!" she ran to her door with the flour baby. Sougo managed to catch her in time.

"Nuh-uh. We have to be together at all times, and since your dad is always working and your brother is never home, I'm staying with you for the next two days."

"You are taking this thing too seriously."

"I thought you wanted an A?" he teased.

Damn him. Kagura thought. She released a frustrated breath of air before nodding and leading him inside.

"What about clothes?"

"I'll have Kondo-san bring me some." He said as he walked around the small house.

The living room and kitchen were in the same room to his right. To his left was a small half bathroom and next to it were the stairs that lead him to four rooms. The first room was locked, Kagura claimed that to be Kamui's. The second was the bathroom with a tub and shower. The third room was like a hurricane happened with a mattress in the middle of it. This was apparently her father's room, and lastly the one at the end of the hall was Kagura's.

Sougo entered the room like it belonged to him. The walls were white with no stains, surprise indeed. The floors were carpeted and clean. The bed at the far left of the room was a full size canopy bed with pink and white bedding. The right side had her desk and a small shelf for books. There was also a door next to the desk.

"Closet?"

"My bathroom. This is the master bedroom. My father gave it to me after mom died."

Sougo never knew her mother passed. Feeling the awkwardness in the air, Sougo announced he was going to bathe and made her get dinner ready. She argued how he could bathe without any clothes. Just in time, Kondo knocked on the door to give him a duffle bag of clothing. Then he proceeded to shower. After showering, Sougo and Kagura ate rice with egg for dinner. The two agreed to be civil out of respect for the home. They sat and watched TV with Mitsu. Later on Kagura made a bed for Sadist. He destroyed stating that as a 'married couple' they should sleep in the same bed with the baby. Kagura screamed at him, but he was already asleep with the sack baby in his arms. Kagura followed and fell asleep as well.

Over the next two days, the routine stayed the same. Woke up, go to school, take care of the baby and be together at all times, and go home without trying to kill each other. Kagura learned a lot about Sougo. He snores loudly, leaves the toilet seat up, knows how to cook and likes to cuddle in his sleep. Sougo learned a lot about Kagura. She kicks, moans and groans even in her sleep. She screams when she sees any bug, she knows how to bake and she likes to cuddle in her sleep. It was weird to say but they were getting used to living together.

When it was the last day of the project, Kagura and Sougo entered to find that they were the only ones who took care of their sack baby without any defects. Otae destroyed hers the first day by pounding it on top of Kondo's head. Kyubei sliced hers with a sword, Yamazaki played badminton with it. Hijikata punched Yamazaki with the rest of whatever was left.

Tskuyo sensei stood there glaring at all her students. She looked over to Sougo and Kagura and smiled. "This is what you call great parenting. You get an A plus." She said.

Kagura jumped with joy, hugging Sougo in the progress. When she realized what she had done, it was too late. Sougo held her close. "Let's have another." He whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

**So I'll be doing stories based on Okikagu-prompts (Tumblr) for a while. Hope you enjoy it!**

**#21**

**Sougo getting his hands on Kagura's umbrella and refusing to give it back unless she acts like his pet.**

* * *

Kagura strolled the district of Kabuki with her pet Sadaharu. Today was her day off and Gin-chan went to spent all their money on gambling. Shinpachi went to train those hobos in his dojo. Kagura decided to play in the park with her human friends and probably train Sadaharu to bite them if they cheat in a game.

Kagura sang a soap opera theme song as she played with her dog. Once she arrived at the park, her male friends ignored her as they were playing a game that only allowed boys. Kagura violently yelled and stomped until Sadaharu dragged her away. The two of them sat on a bench under a huge oak tree.

"Oh, I think I found a lost foreigner from China. I should call immigration." An annoying voice said.

Kagura's head whipped to the side to find her least favorite person, Okita Sougo, AKA Super Sadist, the stupid tax robber.

"Why are in the Queen's presence?" Kagura stated, claiming herself the royal highness of her adopted home.

Sadist's left side of his mouth moved upwards. His glare darkened with humor mixed in. That smug look of his gave Kagura more fuel to her fiery temper.

"Queen? You are nothing but a rat. Not even a rat. They are better than you too."

Kagura screamed as she charged towards him with her umbrella high above her head. The fourteen year old amanto swung her bullet shooting umbrella at the cop's face. He stopped the item with his bare hands. Kagura tried to yank it back, but the idiot would not let go. The two played tug-a-war until Sougo got a hold of her parasol.

"Give me my umbrella back." Kagura hissed.

"Nope," Sougo taunted, waving her sun protector in front of her face.

Kagura attempted to retrieve her item back by that brown haired tax robber. Kagura jumped a few feet into the air to grab a hold of it. He jumped back a step to avoid her hands.

"Give it back!" she yelled.

"Not unless you become my pet for today."

"What!?" She screamed. "No way," Kagura said.

Sougo placed the umbrella horizontally on his right leg. He put on hand on the top and the other at the handle putting pressure on each side. Kagura could feel the snapping sound. It cried to her.

"No! Okay, okay. I'll do it." She surrendered.

Sougo smirked. "As your first order, wear this collar." He took out a red collar with silver spikes all over it from his jacket.

"Do you always carry that thing around?" she asked.

Sougo responded by smirking. Kagura hesitantly placed the collar on. This was so embarrassing. Many people were looking at the two of them.

"You know, you could be deemed as a pedophile." Kagura commented.

"Not really. I could claim this is a new way to arrest criminals since they act like dogs most of the time." He hooked the collar onto her neck. His fingers touching the back of it, causing her to shiver. Once hooked up, he placed a metal chain at the opening in front of the collar. Sadist dragged the lease making Kagura follow him.

This was not her day. She knew the only way out of this was to get her umbrella back. Sadaharu wouldn't try because Sadist will probably hurt him with her umbrella and she would not allow that to happen. And she still had the collar on, so even if she did try to obtain the parasol back, he would make her life a living hell.

So Kagura decided to play along. It was horrifying. He made her walk to the Shinsengumi headquarters on all fours. Yamazaki laughed at her. Sadaharu crapped on his badminton as revenge for his master. Sougo gave Hijikata the umbrella to hide while he tortured poor Kagura.

When it was lunch time, Sougo fed Kagura by placing a dog bowl on the floor. She ate it without using chopsticks and no hands. Throughout the day, she played fetch and chased a fake tail, while he took pictures. Kagura never knew how much she hated a person.

That night, Sougo was eating an ice cream. He was polishing his sword and bazooka. Some of the vanilla flavored substance had fell while he was distracted. Kagura sat beside him, since 'a pet never leaves his owners' side.' A plan popped into her head. One drop fell on his face. Kagura sat up and licked it. Sougo moved back quickly.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"A pet licks their owners, don't they?" Kagura said before licking another drop off of his chin.

Sougo smirked. He knew what Kagura was trying to do. He placed some ice cream on his neck. Kagura's long tongue removed the creamy goodness. Kagura wanted to win this game between them. She will make Sougo confess where her umbrella is located.

Sougo unbuttoned his uniform shirt. He did not like wearing undershirts apparently. More vanilla ice cream spread from his collar bone to his lower abs. Kagura consumed it all. Not realizing what she was exactly doing, Sougo stopped her before she went any further.

Kagura looked at him with a bewildered expression. Hijikata entered with Kagura's umbrella in hand and with Gin-chan by his side. The two males saw their younger partners on top of the other. Sougo on the ground with his shirt opened, ice cream all over his upper body. Kagura on top with the collar on, and her mouth covered with the infamous ice cream.

"China girl, take your umbrella back. I need to talk to Sougo." Hijikata said.

Sadist made a tsk sound with his mouth. Gin-chan went over to them and lifted her up. He removed her collar and handed her umbrella back. Kagura hugged Gin-chan, and began to walk away. She turned around and said, "I'm glad to know that not only you are a sadist, but you're into bestiality as well." She mocked.

Sougo cursed her out as she walked away with Gin-chan laughing all the way to their home.


	30. Chapter 30

**So I'll be doing stories based on Okikagu-prompts (Tumblr) for a while. Hope you enjoy it!**

**#26**

**Older Okikagu**

**Sougo asks Kagura out as a prank on April fool's because he's that kind of asshole. He plans to use an "unlimited buffet coupon" as a bait, then after she agrees, he'd say its April fool's and that no one would ever go out with her unless they're desperate for a date. Since food is concerned, he assumes Kagura would instantly agree. However, when he executes the prank, Kagura refuses. She replies that she knows it's an April fools prank and she says "Seems like you're DESPERATE for date, huh" all with a mocking grin on her face, and Sougo is shut silent for a while. Then, when she walks away, Sougo blurted out, "Yeah, I'm desperate, so go out with me already, damn China." It's unclear whether Kagura heard him or not, but what's clear is that Sougo's prank backfired on him.**

* * *

April's fool's day. Sougo Okita's favorite holiday. The holiday where all sadists can go and torture people for fun and it's LEGAL! His first victims, his team of the Shinsengumi, bored him. His second victim, Hijikata, was able to dodge a knife being thrown at him and a bomb implanted in his mayonnaise. His next victim had to be someone he loved to torture.

Sougo lazily patrolled the streets of Kabuki-cho looking for his next victim. And speaking of torture, there she was. Kagura of the Yato clan. The walking imbecile herself. Some may say that she blossomed over the years. Sougo did not notice her vermillion hair was longer, passing her lower back, her body becoming curvier, her eyes, bluer. Her hips wider, great for child bearing. Her breasts larger, great for him to nib-Ahem. Nothing of the sort. She was his next victim and that was it.

He had to think of a brilliant plan to prank her. Since, he knew her for many years already, the one thing that Kagura loved more than her 'Gin-chan or Sadaharu' was food. If he were to make up a way for her to go with him, then humiliate her, it would be gold.

Sougo came up with a plan. He quickly made a fake unlimited buffet coupon from a scrap piece of paper. He believed that if Kagura agreed to him asking her out, he could laugh in his face saying that no one would ever go out with her unless they were desperate. He laughed to himself, knowing that this would be a success.

Sougo walked up to Kagura, who was eating her favorite pickled seaweed snack.

"China." He greeted.

"Sadist," she replied. The two said nothing afterwards, but Kagura was the first to crack. "What do you want?"

"You hungry? I got this unlimited buffet coupon for a downtown restaurant. It's my treat." He insisted. He wanted to crack up when he saw her thinking about it.

"Sorry, I don't want anything." She refused.

Sougo was dumbfounded. How could she reject him?

"I know its April fool's day, dummy. You are not going to be tricking me with any of your tricks. I am better than that."

"Puh-lease. I wouldn't want to waste my time with you. Only desperate people would ask you out." He sneered.

"Well, since you did just ask me out, it seems like you're DESPERATE for date, yes?" she mocked.

That bitch got him. On HIS holiday. He could not even respond back to her. She stared at him with a smug look before walking away.

Before she fully disappeared from his sight, Sougo blurted out, "Yeah, I'm desperate, so go out with me already, damn China."

She does not respond back. Apparently not hearing him. He walked away feeling utterly destroyed and completed defeated. He returned to the Shinsengumi headquarters trying to go take his daily naps. Passing, Hijikata room, the vice-captain called out to him. He handed Sougo a piece of paper. Sougo opened the item. He smirked reading it, his mood changing. He dropped the paper on the ground and proceeded to his room.

Hijikata, being nosy, looked at the paper. It read: _Ask me better, next time._

* * *

**Review! Super short, I know. Please send me requests. I am finishing the prompts, then going to focus on requests. I'm thinking of ending the story at 100 chapters. What do you guys think? **


	31. Chapter 31

**So I'll be doing stories based on Okikagu-prompts (Tumblr) for a while. Hope you enjoy it!**

**#41**

**The Yorozuya gets a request to look for a pet bird, and Shinpachi heard that Shinsengumi recently got a pet parrot, so they visit to see whether it was the lost bird they're looking for.**

**While they're discussing the parrot, whenever the word "danna", "Shinpachi-kun," and "megane" are mentioned, the parrot would follow up with insults like "danna…lazy silver perm…" or "megane! Boring! No future!"**

**To this, Kondo says Sougo has been training the parrot to say things, and Shinpachi and Gintoki get mad at how Sougo just taught it to say rude words.**

**At some point, the nickname "China" is mentioned, and the parrot says "China…Kagura…monster! Beautiful! Future wife!", and this leads to an awkward moment.**

**Bonus/alternate ending:**

**The parrot keeps talking and eventually comes to 'indecent' aka lewd words like "want to chain her up!", "fuck!" etc. Chaos (definitely) ensures.**

* * *

_Dear Odd jobs Gin,_

_Recently my pet bird, Miku, had flew away. I have been searching for him endlessly and cannot find him. I heard that you take special requests and I ask that you find my bird. I will pay you handsomely._

_Sincerely, _

_Ki-chan._

"Who the hell is this person?" Kagura asked.

"Some idiot, but they did send a picture of the bird and an address to return the nasty thing back." Gin said.

"Can we cook it?" Kagura asked, to which Gin-san smacks her in the back of her head.

Shinpachi began to wonder where they could find this bird. Suddenly, he recalled when Yamazaki told him about this cool looking bird that flew in their headquarters last week. Shinpachi remembered that Yamazaki wanted to show Tama, but she refused him. Shinpachi relayed the memory to Gin-san. Gin-san agreed that it would good idea to check over there. Everyone knew Gin-san secretly liked torturing the Shinsengumi.

The group walked to the headquarters to the special police. Kondo-san and Hijikata stopped them at the front door.

"A lazy silver permed samurai, a china doll, and my future brother in law, what are you doing here?" the gorilla chief asked.

Hijikata greeted them by blowing smoke in Gintoki's face. The two began fighting with their fists.

The rest ignore them, to which Shinpachi replied, "I am not your brother in law, and we are looking for a bird." Shinpachi showed him a picture of a white bird with rainbow feathers.

"Oh, that's the bird that flew into Sougo's room last week. I'll take you to it."

Kondo leads them to Sougo's room. The brown haired male was feeding the parrot.

"Sougo," Kondo-san called out.

The first captain turned to find the group standing there.

"Hmm?"

"Um, Okita-san. We were assigned to find this bird and return it back to his owner. Can we have it back?"

"Oh? What are you going to do for it?" He teased.

"Give us the damn bird back." Gin-san said, having a big black and blue on his right eye. Hijikata sporting the same look.

"I deserve some form of payment, Danna."

The bird ruffled its feathers, then squawked, "Danna: Lazy silver perm!"

Gin-san glared at Sougo.

"He's been training it." Kondo-san said, "Maybe I can teach it a love song to sing to Otae-chan, right Shinpachi-kun?"

"Shinpachi: Megane! Boring! No future!" The parrot squawked again.

Kagura laughed loudly. Gin-san and Shinpachi walk up to Sougo trying to kill him. To defend their first captain, Kondo and Hijikata intervene, causing a small fight. Kagura entered the fight for the hell of it. The commotion inside attracted the other officials, who ignore it because this was a regular thing for them.

The fight continued for a while. Punches to the face, kicks to the groin, hair being ripped off, glasses getting thrown, uniforms and clothes tearing apart. It did not pause until Kagura bit Sougo's arm.

"Shit, China!" he yelled out.

"China: Kagura…monster! Beautiful! Future wife!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Sougo. His apathetic facial expression gave off nothing.

"Who's going to be your future wife? I need a man, not a boy!" Kagura responded.

One could see a twinkle of anger in his eyes, once she said that. Kondo had to fight for Sougo's honor as a man. Gin-san spoke for Kagura stating she needed someone with a large income to support the Odd Jobs Group as well. Hijikata argued that Kagura was a gold digger, to which Shinpachi argued that the Shinsengumi were nothing but stalkers. Kondo took offense and tried to justify their stalking. All while the arguments were becoming louder, the parrot kept repeating any word that Sougo taught him.

Eventually, the parrot yelled out some indecent words about Kagura.

"Want to chain her up!" he said. Kagura kicked Sougo's shin. Shinpachi swore he heard a bone cracking. Sougo screamed, but kept standing up.

"Fuck!" came out the next word. All the men, minus Sougo, blushed at this.

"Sex-slave! Mother to my children! Hijikata die!" the parrot squawked.

Silence entered Sougo's room for just a millisecond. The blushing men looked between Sougo and Kagura. The young amanto female stared at the human cop with full blown anger and a hint of embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled out jumping on him, trying to punch him with all her strength. Thus destroying his room and half of the Shinsengumi headquarters.

* * *

**Review! Super short, I know. Please send me requests. I am finishing the prompts, then going to focus on requests.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Last story based on Okikagu-prompts (Tumblr). Hope you enjoy it! Super-duper short update! Next are requests!**

**#42**

**Kagura: Get your filthy hands off my shoulder, damn sadist!**

**Sougo: It's for the wedding photo, dumbass.**

**Photographer: Are they really married?**

* * *

Kagura sat up straight, back hurting her for an hour already. Taking this picture would be the death of her, but she needed to look great. Not that she wasn't already good looking. Kagura developed very well during the last eight years. She became the wonderful woman she knew she would always be. Kagura was dressed to perfection today, her long vermillion hair styled in a high bun. She wore a traditional Japanese dressed in all white, with her hair covered. Her makeup simple, but brought out the fierceness in her blue eyes.

Kagura grew up to be a very attractive female, like her mommy. She proved to her unbelievers how hot she is. Gin-chan and Shinpachi can't look at her in the face anymore. They were too busy checking out other things. She even caught the eye of a certain male. The Sadist prince himself, Sougo Okita. The tax robber crooked cop fell hopelessly in love with the queen of Kabuki-cho. He groveled at her feet! He was so in love with her that he couldn't help but want to spend the rest of his life as her slave.

But why did he have to be so annoying? Kagura shifted again for the picture. A certain tax robber stood in back of her as the photographer instructed. Stupid photographer. Why he had to make the sadist so close to her. The photographer took a few more pictures, then told Sadist to wrap his arm around shoulders. This straw broke the camel's back.

"Get your filthy hands off my shoulder, damn sadist!" Kagura yelled as she jumped away from him.

The photographer stepped away from them in shock. The apathetic expression of Sadist showed no type of emotion. This annoyed her even more. He had to explain to her why he was so close when they both know they hated touching each other unless it was to make out or have sex.

"It's for the wedding photo, dumbass." Replied Sadist.

Right. They got married. Just a few hours ago. Kagura seemed to have forgotten because Gin-chan had previously gotten her drunk to calm her nerves. No wonder she had a major headache and felt sick. She thought it was because she was near him.

"I feel sick." She announced.

"No one told you to drink on your wedding day."

"It's your fault. And Gin-chan's," she responded.

Sougo gave her his signature smirk. "You're just love sick."

Kagura ran to kick him in the shin where she once broke before many years ago at Kyubei's house. Sougo dodged the attack, flipping back without messing up his traditional Japanese wedding clothes. The two fought for a while before Kagura stopped to throw up. Sadist laughed at her. She got revenge by throwing up on his socks and sandals. He cursed her out, while she laughed at him.

All the while, the poor photographer stood away from them. He stared at the newlywed couple and wondered how they would survive marriage in the long run. All that came to his mind was _are they really married?_

* * *

**Review! Please send me requests.**


	33. Chapter 33

**EleinKL****: Imagine your OTP skipping class to go smoke weed. Person A suddenly gets very philosophical. **

**Don't do Drugs!**

* * *

"What are you doing tomorrow?" an annoying person stated to the princess Kagura.

The young girl turned her head. Who dared interrupt her as she eats? Oh, of course it would be him. Sougo Okita AKA Sadist. The most annoying male in class 3-Z. him and his band of gorilla loving retards were the biggest pains ever.

"Going to school," she replied with an obvious tone as she swallowed her rice with eggs.

"Let's skip it." He announced.

Luckily Ginpachi-sensei wasn't here to hear that or that big mouth Shinpachi.

"No way, I would never go anywhere with you."

Sadist sighed. He pushed with hair back with his left hand, then looked at her with serious eyes. "How about if you come with me now, I'll give you a week's worth of pickled seaweed snacks." He offered.

Damn him. Pickled seaweeds were her favorite snack ever. She slowly nodded, packed her things, and they snuck off to skip school. Skipping school was a normal thing for them. The two were not only rivals, but partners in crime. They pranked some sensei, pranked other classmates, and even each other. It was fun! Whenever they were super bored, they would skip school. Sometimes to go out to eat, and other times were to fight without getting in trouble.

Skipping Gintama Academy was easy as well. No security. No teachers harassed you, most were lazy or just didn't care, and there were so many large holes in the back gates, that anyone could skip. High school was fun when one can skip it all the time.

Soon, the rivals arrived at Sadist house. He shared a two bedroom apartment with his sister, who attended a prestigious high school for girls. She was also Toshi's girlfriend, much to the despair of Sadist.

"As you know, my sister is suffering from a sickness and the doctor prescribed her some medicinal herbs. She refuses to use it, so I thought we could." Sadist informed her.

He opened the door to his apartment, a normal small two bedroom apartment. Kagura and Sougo removed their shoes and replaced it with slippers. The living room and kitchen were connected. A large sofa sat at the far end by the white wall near a window. A small plasma stood on top of a counter opposite from the couch. An Aztec patterned rug laid under a coffee table in the space between the sofa and the TV. To the left was the tiny white kitchen; surprisingly clean knowing Sadist's messy self. Passing the kitchen to the right was Mitsuba's room, then the bathroom across from her room. At the end of the hall was Sadist's room.

He took out another key to open his room. Only a few knew his obsession with whips and chains. Kagura was, unfortunately, one of them. The two entered his weird chamber of torture. On everywhere was some form of sexual or tortuous weapon hanging by sections. The left side was the whips, right side was the chains, the far back were other things that Kagura did not know what they were for, but it looked like it would really hurt someone.

His bed resided by the whip section and his working desk stayed at the chains side. He went over to his desk, opened the top drawer and took out a clear bag with some large weird looking leafy green blocks. Then he took out a lighter and some paper from his next drawer. He sat in the middle of the room taking some of the green stuff out and placing it on the thin white paper. He rolled it up, licked the end, and lit it up. He brought the item to his lips.

"Want some?" he asked her.

Kagura just stared at him, but eventually agreed. He lit the substance and inhaled and exhaled the smoke. He passed it over to Kagura. She nervously took it from him. She turned to him to see if he noticed. Sadist did not respond. His head was tilted back as if that thing was the greatest. Kagura copied his actions. And she felt her whole world relax. They continued and continued, and when it was over, he rolled up another one.

The two began to laugh at absolutely nothing and loved every minute of it. If Kagura was in her right state of mind she would have screamed at herself for even leaving with him in the first place.

"You know, sometimes I wish my dreams were reality." Sadist began to say.

Kagura laughed. "What the hell are you dreaming?"

Sadist looked at her. The white around his crimson eyes matched a bit. He was soooo high. HAHA! "Like dreams are so perfect." He began. "Whatever you wish for, you get in dreams." He said with a smile. "I could kill Hijikata-san, my sister would healed. I would become the next prime minister of Japan and then take over the world."

Kagura laughed harder. "I could eat all the pickled seaweed I want. And I could kick out my brother and father from my house. My mommy would be alive and it would just be us too."

"The sky could turn into all the colors of the rainbows."

"Food would always be supplied to me. I never have to buy lunch or make rice with eggs again."

Sadist chuckled. "Only your fatass would think that."

"Its cause I'm hungry now. I wish there were no such things as hunger. I want pickled seaweed now."

"Oh, having the munchies is a part of smoking weed. At least, you're having some type of weed today." He joked, then cracked up at his own joke. Kagura knew she wasn't in her right state of mind, since she laughed with him. Then he laid down, arms in back of his head. "I dream that there were so such thing as death. No one should die unless they deserve it."

Kagura agreed inwardly. Her mother did not deserve to die. "Death is a part of life though. Life and death are connected." When did those two become philosophy senseis?

"You may be right…You know what else I dreamed about, China?"

Kagura turned to him. He laid on his side with one arm as a stand and his hand holding his head. "What?" she asked. Not that she cared, but it was the drugs that made her curious.

He curved his finger to call her closer to him. She listened. Though she would fight that she was under the influence. Kagura sat in front of him. Thank Shogun she was wearing shorts under her dress because she sat cross legged in front of him.

"I dreamed about you," he admitted. Kagura felt her body become hotter and she knew it was not the drugs anymore. "I dreamt…" he placed his hand on her knee and slowly went up her skirt. Kagura's breathing was limited. "That you were under me…" he grabbed her thigh, pulling it so that she would fall backward. He went on top of her and held her with his knees at her waist and his hands locking hers. He leaned down, placing his lips at the nape of her neck. Kagura couldn't move. But managed to tilt her head so he could have more access. Oh, that was definitely the drugs. "As my servant and my M," he said lastly.

Kagura's blue eyes widen. Servant? M? Kagura was the princess and the future Queen after Big Sis retired. No one told her what to do. She told them what to do. She couldn't believe she actually thought that she could have a serious conversation with Sadist. Not even high could they get along. Kagura kneed Sadist in his happy place. The male cried out and Kagura got up and left. Leaving his room, she saw Mitsuba and Toshi entering the apartment. The three looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh, Kagura. I didn't see you in class today. And now I know why," he grinned with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"No way. We…we were doing a project. About dreams."

"Are you guys taking a philosophy class?" Mitsuba innocently asked.

"Yep," Sadist said coming out of his room as if he had been stabbed. "Now, if you'll excuse us. We still having to complete the project." He grabbed Kagura and haled her back into his room."

"How cute!" Mitsuba said.

Hijikata smacked himself with his hand. He was not going to explain to his girlfriend how her brother was using drugs.

* * *

**Review! Please send me requests.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Jidatmino: okikagu family go to beach then Sougo jealous, other men see her wife in bikini, then his sadistic children teasing him.**

**This is a prequel to ch. 19.**

* * *

**"**Mitsu, Souichiro come apply sunscreen before getting into the water," a long vermillion haired woman said.

Kagura, the third member of the infamous Odd jobs Gin, settled a blanket down on the sand. Today was the first day since her husband, Sougo Okita, had off since the twins were born, which was four years ago.

Her husband was applying the protective lotion on their four children. The two oldest, Souichirou and Mitsu hurried their father, while the twins, Kouga and Cao began to make sandcastles. Kagura finished setting up three large umbrellas, two blankets and four chairs.

"I don't think you should be moving a lot," her husband suggested.

"Cause of the sun?" she placed some sunscreen on herself, from head to toe.

Sougo scowled at her. He pointed at her tweeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini that barely covered the assets that Sougo loved so much. Kagura placed her hands on her hips.

"It won't fall apart. It's very secure. It even feels like it's stuck to my skin," Kagura said while demonstrating pulling the strap on her shoulder. "Barely moves."

"You should put something on top," he said, giving her his shirt.

"Jealous?" she winked.

Sougo glared at her. His wife clearly didn't understand why he was being protective. Her body completely changed from when he met her so many years ago. The fourteen year old Kagura was nowhere near as gorgeous as the almost thirty year old. She grew mature and intelligent. Sougo fell for her wittiness and sarcasm since a long time ago, but he obviously had to wait for her to grow older. Once she was the appropriate age, he wooed or tricked her into their dates. After six months of dating, they were engaged and three months of intense planning, they got married. Ten months, Souichirou was born.

Kagura kept gifting him with a large family. Their hardest pregnancy were the twins, but after surviving that ordeal, the Okitas were grateful for each day. Sougo worked hard to take off this day from his job. Being princess Soyo's bodyguard was the best job he ever gotten. His wife's best friend was an awesome boss. Yet, Sougo would not take advantage of her kindness. So he worked hard for four years straight with no breaks, just to enjoy two weeks off with his loving family.

However, Kagura was making it difficult for him to enjoy while she flaunts her perfect body at all the males. Her large breasts bounced as she ran after the two oldest to wet them. Sougo wore his sunglasses to slyly spy on his wife without making it obvious.

The beach was pretty empty since it was a weekday. Only older people and mothers came to the beach with children. Sougo hardly saw any males. A group of men, their age, stared wide eyed at Kagura when she emerged from the water. The itsy bitsy yellow polka dot bikini glisten with the sun shining on her porcelain skin. She pushed her vermillion hair back, looking like a supermodel. He could have sworn one of guys had to fix their swim trucks just so something pointy would be so obvious.

One of the men was going to approach Kagura. His friends cheered him up. Sougo was so close to run up to him and punch him, but Kagura pointed at the children and at Sougo. Sougo took off his sunglasses and glared at the men. They all ran away from her. Sougo knew they were scared of him. Sougo Okita was the best looking former Shinsengumi officer. His pretty face and gorgeous body were proof enough. Hard, lean, muscle could scare any male away. But it was his death glare that did the trick. His murderous intent oozed out.

The children found it funny. Koga and Cao enjoyed it when their father's sadistic side came out. Mitsu tried copying it and Souichirou laughed whenever males ran away. Kagura both hated and loved it. It would be so embarrassing since he was a possessive and jealous man, but he knew she loved it because he showed his true feelings.

Throughout the day, the family built the whole city of Edo with sand and seashells. Swam in water, ate a whole bunch of food, and just relaxed. Some other males came by and whistled at Kagura. She ignored them, but Sougo threw Cao's sand bucket at one of them. The guy was going to fight him, but Sougo's sadistic side oozed out once more and the males dispersed.

"Are you going to do this every time we go out?" Kagura said as she ate her third watermelon. Not just a slice, the whole thing.

"As long as you're dressed so slutty, then I have to fend men off."

"Slutty?" She looked at her oldest child to signal him to take his siblings away while mommy and poppy fought. "I think I look great, especially after having four kids."

"Of course you do, but you don't have to flaunt it. That bikini is too small for you. It only covers your nipples!"

Kagura looked down. "No, it doesn't, you're over exaggerating. I can't believe how jelly you are, yes?"

"It's jealous! And no I am not. Other men should not be looking at a married woman. But apparently you don't seem to care."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Admit it, you're jealous."

Sougo walked away from her to get the children.

"Dad, you're a loser," Souichirou said.

"Why would you say that to your father?"

"You're not claiming your woman!" Mitsu added. "My poppy shouldn't be afraid of no one."

"Just admit it dad or mom will never talk to you." Souichirou commented.

"Poppy is a scaredy-cat!"

"Loser!" Cao yelled out.

"Scaredy-cat!" Koga joined his twin.

"Evil children," Sougo mumbled.

* * *

It was getting late and sand was such a mess to clean up. Once everyone was changed, the car ride was very quiet. Sougo would never admit his jealous and Kagura would refuse to speak to him until he did. This was the immaturity of married couples who knew each other since their youth. Their childish behavior was like a travel back in time. Kagura and Sougo would fight over the stupidest things like a beetle or who was the strongest.

Those fights were supposed to end when they married. Wrong, they increased. It went from the strongest to who lasted longer during sex to who can take care of the children best. Adults were just taller children. Sougo and Kagura were the definition of that saying.

They arrived home still not speaking to the other. Kagura cooked dinner, they ate, and they bathed, tucked the children in bed, and went to bed. It was when all the lights were off and the night sky replaced the light blue one that Sougo said something.

"What?" Kagura asked ready to sleep the night away and dream about punching her husband.

"You need stop dressing like a courtesan."

"How do I dress like one?"

"Too sexy!" he confessed.

Kagura laughed. She turned to face her husband. "Courtesans wear Kimonos and nothing else."

"It's basically the same. You know how hard it is to see men ogling your beautiful wife."

"I feel the same way, idiot. I glare at all the women who stare at you. We were both cursed with good looks."

Sougo responded with a smirk and a kiss to his wife's lips. "Well, the only way to solve this pain is for you to take away this feeling from me…"

* * *

"And that's how Souko was conceived," Sougo explained to Boss and Shinpachi.

"All I wanted to know was how she told you she was pregnant." Shinpachi asked, holding in the nosebleed.

"I knew that night she would end up pregnant." Sougo informed them.

"You too are meant to be," Boss said.

Kagura smiled with excitement as she held the youngest Okita member. Sougo placed his hand on top of his wife. "Yes we are," he said.

* * *

**Review! Please send me requests.**


	35. Chapter 35

**1\. ****Eli hayase:** C**ould you make an Okikagu fic with a gintsu on the side?**

* * *

"Tsukky, I know it's your wedding and all, but why is my partner…him?!" sixteen year old Kagura yelled as she pointed her rival Sougo Okita. "Why not the gorilla or Shinpachi?"

"Aw, China. I knew you cared for me," the former first captain of the Shinsengumi sarcastically said.

"Shut it!" She yelled inside the western church. Tsukky looked at the priest apologetically.

"Uh, Kagura-san. I'm escorting Hinowa-san, since Seita will be walking Tsukuyo down the aisle." Shinpachi said.

"I'm with Otae-chan," the Gorilla commander said happily. Luckily, big sis was working, if she wasn't, the gorilla would have died at that moment.

"Kagura, I understand your concern. But Sougo is needed." Tsukky began, "Gintoki has Shinpachi as his best man and Hinowa is my maid of honor. Then it's you and Sougo, Kondo and Otae, Hijikata and Ayame (Sa-chan), and Katsura with Kyubei."

In Kagura's opinion, worst bridal party ever. Kyubei hated all men, and Katsura was so stupid. Maybe if they cross dressed the other, Kyubei would not feel so out of place or have chills from touching a male.

This wedding would be a disaster. What surprised Kagura the most, besides her wedding partner, was that Tsukky agreed to marry her useless boss. Tsukuyo and Gintoki were finally getting married, which broke many hearts. Tsukuyo was admired by many males, and obviously Ayame cried blood when she found out. At the end, everyone was happy for the couple. Gintoki needed someone level headed and Tsukky needed an idiot to loosen her up at times.

However, that did not condoned them to make her walk down the aisle with the worst man ever! That idiot had a huge smirk as he stared at Kagura. The beautiful sixteen year old who had her mother's model body, stuck up her middle finger as she walked away from him.

The day was approaching fast. Only three days away from the big day. Everything was set up. Kyubei offered one of the halls of her home to celebrate the special occasion. Now, the group was practicing their entrance. Shinpachi walked slowly, pushing Hinowa. Kagura followed Shinpachi. She pushed all her anger down as she wrapped her right arm around Sougo. The two walked down the aisle in total silence. If he could mimic his actions like this on the day of the wedding, Kagura would be so happy. Next, Kondo walked by himself, since Otae was at work. Gintoki said a smart remark about him being forever alone. The Gorilla chief cursed at him, but stepped down the aisle calmly. Hijikata and Ayame walked side by side as did Katsura and Kyubei. The last two couples looked so uncomfortable with each other.

Kagura almost felt sorry for them. Tsukky wanted this day to be perfect. She was secretly one of those females who always dreamed of her big day. The leader of the Hyakka carefully planned everything. The flowers were simple red Tsubaki. The bridesmaids' dresses were a red chiffon strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. Kagura loved the dresses as red was her favorite color and the sweetheart neckline made her chest looked great. Sadist would drool once he sees her. She can't wait just so she could laugh in his face.

After a few more practice sessions, the group dispersed to mental prepare for the big day. The groom would go gamble with his good friend, Hasegawa AKA MADAO. Shinpachi and Kagura dragged them out every time they lost. This had been happening for the past month. Otose-san believed it was his version of having cold feet. Kagura thought Gintoki was just a plan idiot.

Somehow the group made it to the wonderful day. Unfortunately, it was raining. Gintoki immediately wanted to cancel the wedding, but got beat up by the females instead. Tsukky was freaking out in her own private room. Kagura, all dolled up, tried to calm the poor bride.

"My wedding is ruined!" the blonde female cried out.

"No, just because it's raining doesn't mean anything. The whole ceremony will be inside." Otae assured her.

"Yeah, Kyubei's family is handling everything. It's going to be fine!" Kagura added.

Tsukky looked at all her friends and nodded. She smoothed out her traditional western wedding dress. The large laced ball-gown dress looked absolutely perfect on her. Her blonde hair was styled in a bun, making her look like a Japanese Cinderella. Her makeup was done by Hinowa. "I'm ready," she declared.

And they proceeded to the ceremony. The group started perfectly. Hinowa looked as pretty as she did during her courtesan days. Shinpachi cleaned up as well. Kagura eyed some females looking at her nerdy adoptive brother. Kagura entered next and was greeted by Sougo. He appeared almost handsome in a tux. Not that she would ever tell him. She didn't want to inflate his already huge ego. And she didn't like the way his eyes gleamed at her. So she ignored him for the rest of the ceremony. The rest of the gang ignored their differences to make this a special day for Tsukky and Gin-chan. Ayame and Kyubei wrapped their arms around their partners. Big sis suppressed her desire to punch the Gorilla commander. The fox looking servant of Kyubei took pictures of Kyubei in her bridesmaid's outfit. He might be killed later.

Still ignoring Sougo's eyes on her, she focused on Gintoki tearing up when Tsukky entered. Or when he fumbled over his vows and her laughing at him. She loved seeing them so in love. She hoped she would be like her one day in the far future. That thought sadden her a bit. The thought occupied her mind all through the ceremony until the reception. What if she never found her true love? What if he doesn't exist? She may be sixteen, but most girls were married her age with children. Kagura sighed loudly.

"I thought this way supposed to be a lovely occasion?" Sougo said, blocking her way of Gintoki and Tsukky's first dance.

"Can you move? Before I make you," she said.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He pulled a chair to sit in front of her. Kagura pushed her chair back.

"Why do you want to know?"

"In order to beat a rival, one must know all their secrets."

"A dumb rival would tell their enemy all their secrets."

"I'm glad I have a dumb rival, then." He smirked. Kagura punched his arm.

"If you must know, I'm just thinking about my future wedding." Sougo laughed. "What?"

"Why are you worried about that? I have everything planned."

"Huh?" Kagura was truly confused. Even more clueless with Sadist serious face.

"Did you forget what I said to you two years ago about me taking you as my wife? I sort of forgot too, but when I saw you today…I knew that no one can handle a woman like you, but me."

Kagura was burning with anger. "Who said I was marrying you!?" she yelled out. He teased her again with his smirk. She wanted to smack him. She grabbed him at his collar. She was going to smash her head against his, instead they kissed. Uh, made out was the more proper term. Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck, while he pulled her closer by the waist. Kagura heard Gintoki yelling, 'I knew it!'

They released each other. Looking around, Kagura suddenly felt embarrassed. "Sorry," she said. Everyone in the room, even the workers, stared at them.

"Why should we be sorry? We are engaged." He said. "Everyone, you are all invited to mine and Kagura's wedding. Be free next year on November 10th of next year!" Sougo announced.

That's when Kagura punched him in the face.

* * *

**Happy belated birthday to Kagura! And to me too. Lol Nov.10th was my birthday. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! More to come. **

* * *

**Review! Please send me requests.**


	36. Chapter 36

**1\. ****Xliaf27: Gladiator AU**

* * *

Gintoki Caesar, the king of the roman empire of Kabuki, announced a competition of the toughest men throughout the country. The winner will become the next Caesar by marrying his daughter, Kagura, and would be pronounced the strongest in all the land. This news scattered all over the country and even the world. All men of any age and from any land gathered at the coliseum. No one could fit in the stands. The crowd became a small city within the confines of the large arena.

At the center of the stands, in a small balcony, the Caesar, Gintoki smiled as he watched over his subjects and honored guests. The tall silver haired king peered out the crowd, awaiting for his beloved daughter. He checked to see if he found her signature red tunic dress. Whites and golds flooded the stadium. No reds. When an hour had past and no sign of the vermillion haired princess, the king sent his advisor, Shinpachi, to look for her.

His mother, empress dowager Otose, stood beside him with her servants, Catherine and Tama. She laid on the soft pelt of a tiger awaiting for the fights to begin.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, caressing the fine emeralds her son bestowed upon her on her 50th celebration of her birth.

"Your grandchild," he answered. "She is missing. This is all for her."

Catherine snickered. "The princess hates these types of events, your highness. I am sure she is throwing a tantrum at the moment in her refusal to attend."

"Perhaps you are right. The warriors grow weary." Gintoki agreed. To the crowd, he yelled, "Welcome my fellow subjects!" the crowd screamed and hollered with much gusto. "The goal of this is simple. Fight and win!" he raised a red flag that would signal the fighting.

Soon, bodies fell and blood was splattered everyone. A helmet flew and landed by Gintoki's feet. He smiled with delight. It reminded him of his days as a gladiator. He fought valiantly and bravely. He gained more injuries than any other warrior and he was rewarded for his strength and perseverance with a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter.

His wife, Tsukuyo sat on her throne, watching the men battle for the hand of their daughter. Shinpachi returned with no sign of the princess. That child would hear it from him when he returned to the palace.

Cheers bought back the Caesar's attention to the arena. His focus was not on his rebellious daughter, but on the two men left. That was extremely quick. The battle just began and only two were left. Both were average heighted men. One was a young man with ash brown hair. He was a part of the Caesar's guards. Sougo Okita. That male was known for his wit, skill, and unspeakable habit of torturing people. He and Kagura would often bicker in the palace. He would tease her and she would try to smack him like the ruthless female she was. Okita would make a good son in law. He was a leader among the guards and held respect for his emperor. The other, such shorter one…well his faced and head were covered with a galea helmet and a kalkriese. He was petite and skinny, but apparently a great fighter. The warrior's leather armor was quite large, but he was able to fight freely. Gintoki could not say if this one would be a good husband for his daughter. Kagura needed a man, not a boy.

The other guards, Kondo and Hijikata, removed the injured or dead warriors to allow more fighting space for the last two to fight. Once the area was cleared, Okita swung his blood covered sword at the masked warrior. The masked warrior jumped away from Okita and swung his sword to stop his from hitting him. Very good technique. The two played battle of the swords for quite a time. The crowd and the royal family astonished that these two gladiators were able to hold out for so long. Gintoki wanted to stop the battle as the sun began to set, but neither person seemed to stop.

Knowing this battle would never end, the masked person threw himself against Okita, discarding his sword and throwing the brown haired guard off balance. He pinned himself on Okita, who was actually struggling to get up. With a new found strength, Okita reversed their positions and placed his whole body weight on the mysterious male. He removed the helmet and mask. The crowd gasped. Gintoki spilled out the special made goat milk with strawberries inside as he saw the face of the masked man.

Vermillion hair splattered all over the ground. The gold galea helmet looking more familiar to Gintoki's when he was his daughter's age. The sword belonged to his as well. The person laid defeated. Of course, for it was the princess herself.

"Kagura!" the emperor roared.

Okita released the princess. Kagura, slowly rose from the guard. Her armor appearing heavier than before. She dusted off the dirt on her armor and preceded to remove it. She wore a short red toga underneath her suit of protection. The long haired princess did not have her usually twin bun braids, or her feathered crown.

Once again, the Caesar yelled out her name. His way of demanding her explanation of her actions.

"I wanted to win," she stated. "I wanted to have a say in who I marry. I chose me."

The emperor pinched the bridges of his nose with his right thumb and index finger. He closed his marron eyes to think. He knew his daughter was strong and tough, but a female should be protected. They were the reason that the goddess Venus bestowed the responsibility of fertility in order to bring about the next generation. Lucina watched over the women during the birthing process. Females were delicate creatures while with child. They are needed to be protected.

All Gintoki wanted was for the protection of his only child and daughter. The peasants and servants of the emperor gazed upon the altercation between his daughter and himself. The warrior, Sougo Okita, stood behind the princess. His face apathetic. Gintoki opened his eyes once more.

"The law is final. Sougo won," the Caesar said. The crowd hollered his name.

Kagura seethed with anger. She turned towards Sougo and forcefully congratulated him. Okita smirked and grabbed the princess' hand, tugging her closer to him. He placed an open mouth kiss on her lips. The two battled for dominance, more than pleasure. He released her, then whispered in her ear, "I won for you princess. No…my future empress."

* * *

**Kind of short, but to the point. Tell me what you think**! ** Mi-Chan, you're next!**

* * *

**Review! Please send me requests.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Mi-chan: Sougo and Kagura in an amusement park date please**

* * *

Usually Sougo would be targeting idiots as a secret agent with pops and Kondo-san. Now he was waiting for his girlfriend of two years at the amusement park. It was Sougo's idea. The idea of watching her cry of fear from the roller coasters and other rides. He was shaking with excitement. Kagura would run to him and hold onto him. A sadist loved to torture their loved ones the most.

Having Kagura cuddle with him would be the ultimate plan. She would be so traumatized that she can only confine in him to protect her. Ha! Having a sadistic possessive boyfriend was the best thing Kagura ever decided to have. He waited and waited until an hour passed.

Getting upset, he called her for the thousandth time. No answer. Feeling her presence, he saw her walking around with two full bags of snacks. He walked right up to her, stealing one of the bags.

"Seriously? I've been calling you!" he yelled.

"Obviously I'm busy," she stated, as they ignored the onlookers.

He gave her a once over. She was dressed cute for once. Instead for her usual Chinese inspired outfits, she wore beige shorts, a white lace top with a pink cardigan. Her plain white sneakers made her look like a typical Japanese girl on a date, especially with her long vermillion hair in a French braid. Sougo wore something similar, a regular striped shirt with cargo pants and black sneakers. He didn't want to over dress for an amusement park date.

"Whatever, and where are you planning on doing with all of this?" he gestured toward the bags.

"I'm going to eat it now," she said.

Sougo rolled his eyes as his girlfriend consumed her snacks without offering him any. Even though he didn't want any of her nasty food choices. Once, she finished, the couple of a few years entered the popular location of entertainment. Sougo asked her what she wanted to do first. She smirked at her boyfriend, slightly pointing her head to the direction of a ring toss. Competitive was her middle name. The two played, almost destroying the stand and injuring the poor worker. Nonetheless, Sougo had won. Kagura kicked his shin. He gave her a wet Willy. She screamed at him. He laughed as they went to ride a small rollercoaster.

He was revving her up to scream and cling onto him for the big one. Kagura showed no fear. It kind of angered Sougo. Why wasn't she the typical scared girlfriend? By their third ride, which was a machine that twirled around, making people dizzy, Kagura was hungry. He purchased a western meal of burger, fries, and a soft drink, everything in a larger size for her and regular for him. Kagura ate it all up in a matter of minutes.

"Monster," he joked.

Kagura slurped from her soda. "Then you love monsters, yes?" she stole some of his fries.

"Only love one," he admitted with a teasing smile.

Kagura laughed at his rare confession. "So where are we going next?"

He pointed to the giant roller coaster that was a good walk away, but clearly visible. He turned to Kagura and saw her smiled with excitement. That stupid smile that she copied from Boss. _Be scared! Wary! Clingy!_ He thought.

After Sougo was done with his food, they slowly walked toward their last ride of the day. On line Kagura began fidgeting. She hung onto him, which he loved and found odd. As they reached closer, Kagura held onto him tighter.

"Weakling," he teased.

Kagura glared at him. "Never," she spat.

"So why the touchy feely?"

Kagura pointed at up. Sougo looked. The sun. Every Yato worst nightmare. Crap. He forgot how weak she was when it came to the large yellow star in the sky. He grabbed her, lifting her up in his arms and took her out of the line to sit her under a large tree. Kagura clung onto him the whole time. He released her to get water.

When he returned, Kagura was resting against the bark, her beautiful eyes closed. The wind pushing her loose strands of hair onto her porcelain skin. He threw water at her, laughing when she jolted up and glared at her. He passed her a small towel to clean herself up.

"Why didn't you mention anything or bring your stupid umbrella?" he asked. He inwardly blamed himself for not noticing.

"You seemed to be excited for this date and I didn't want to ruin anything. We haven't seen each other in a month," Kagura admitted.

Yes, the couple had not seen the other in a month. Sougo had bad guys to arrest and she had odd jobs to perform. This was their first day off together.

"Please, I was not excited to see you," he lied.

Kagura smirked at him, "Clearly. And an amusement park? Did you think you can make me suffer? You forgot I'm not afraid of heights." Sougo made a tsk noise, sounding disappointed. Kagura punched his arm hard. He yelped. "What were you expecting? For me to cry?"

"Well I wouldn't be this devious, if you never try to be a normal girlfriend."

Kagura stared at him and said, "This relationship was never normal. We are two crazy people who happened to like each other's company, yes? Normal is overrated."

Sougo knew she was right, but for once in his life, he wanted to be like a regular couple. His attention was brought back to reality, when he felt soft lips on his own. Kagura broke the kiss seconds later.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You wanted something normal, I'm giving it to you this once." She said smiling. Kagura stood up and began walking to the roller coaster. She paused and turned to say, "I'll even fake scream for you."

Sougo smirked and whispered, "That's my girl."

* * *

**Review! Please send me requests.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Garugadot: I'd love to read story about okikagu trapped in cave or storage room or whatever. Or... hey! How about okikagu's story in fairy tales?**

* * *

**I'm going to combine both and call this chapter: Trapped Rapunzel**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a strong king and his beautiful wife. The king and queen had two children. The oldest and heir, left home to travel with pirates when the queen died of an illness. The princess stood by her father's side. In order to protect his only daughter, the king hired bodyguards to take his daughter far away from the kingdom. One night, the wizard, Gin-chan, and his servant, Shinpachi, took the princess and lived in a large tower hidden away from all of Kabuki-cho.

Kagura knew being there was for her own protection. Kagura was a young seventeen year old girl, gorgeous, with bright ocean blue eyes and rare vermillion hair, which she grew out to remind herself how long she stayed in the tower. Gintoki raised her to be an upstanding citizen. He taught her to a fighter. A warrior. A nose picking, gluttonous princess.

One day, Gintoki and Shinpachi were called to the castle. Some officials from another kingdom were visiting. Gintoki claimed to return in three days' time. Kagura sat around in her room, bored. Kagura usually spent her time cleaning, painting, playing chess, and reading books. She was tired of doing the same thing again and again. She wanted to go out and fight with random people or eat to her stomach's desire. But no, as the princess she had to stay put.

She was going to paint again when she heard a noise. She ignored it thinking it was the wind. She placed the red paint against the canvas, the crimson color was always her favorite. The sunset was best to look at night. The noise became louder. Now she was suspicious. She placed the painting materials to the side and grabbed her purple umbrella. Her long hair flowing behind her like a curtain as she approached her door.

The noise risen and Kagura lifted her umbrella. When her door opened she swung at the person. She didn't care who it was.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" a male voice spoke, that wasn't Gin-chan or Shinpachi.

Kagura looked to see her favorite color in eye form. Crimson. She stepped back, but kept the umbrella close. The person dodged her attack. Neither the men she lived with was able to do so.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" he countered.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "This is my house! You are invading it."

The taller male with sand brown hair looked around. Kagura noticed his black and gold uniform. Definitely not from this kingdom. He was handsome though. All her life Kagura was surrounded by a glasses wearing dork and a smelly silver haired loser. Something fresh was good for a change. Not that Kagura would ever admit it to anyone.

"Guess you're right," he said. He, then, proceeded to sit on her vanity chair. "Got any food? I climbed through the window earlier and I'm too tired to climb down. I'll be staying here for a while."

"How dare you? I don't trust you. And why would you climb a window? Use the door!"

The male smirked. "There was no door and I thought this was a hiding spot for Katsura."

"Katsura?" Kagura asked.

The male reached inside of his military styled jacket to pull out a picture of a male with long black hair with a weird duck person next to him. It looked like Zura, Gintoki's best friend, and Elizabeth, Zura's unusual pet.

"Have you seen him before? He's wanted for treason against our King Shigeshige."

"Why should I tell you? You invaded my home," she said.

He sighed. "Fair enough, you annoying little girl. I swear you need to be punished." Kagura ignored the gleam in his eyes.

"You should leave," she pointed with her umbrella.

"Like I said, I'm tired. But I will leave, after you give me some food."

Kagura grunted and threw her umbrella at him. He dodged it again, but it managed to hit her mirror, breaking it into many shards. Outraged, Kagura tackled him to the ground, knocking everything on her vanity. They struggled, until he grabbed her hair. Kagura, still on top, managed her wrap her dainty hands around his neck.

"You are so low," she said through the pain of the pulling.

"I'll cut it, if you don't get off of me," he actually had his sword against her hair.

Kagura released him, but not before kicking his jewels. As he screamed in agony, and cursing her out, she prepared a light supper. Rice with egg. She threw the meal to him, but paused when she saw him unable to move his leg.

"What happened?" she asked, not that she cared.

He moved his leg a bit to show blood. Kagura surveyed the aftermath of her attack. One long shard from her mirror was covered with blood. It must have stabbed him when she tackled him. Feeling guilty, she forced him onto her bed and cleaned and mended his wound. He ranted about disciplining her with a whip and some candles, but she ignored him. She just added more herbs that burned when healing an open wound as a way to shut him up.

Since he was unable to move his leg, he could not climb down. Which meant he was stuck with Kagura. How joyful.

"I hate you and I don't even know your name." she packed the items for healing.

"Sougo," he said. "Sougo Okita." He rested his head, probably tired from the losing some blood. Thankfully it wasn't a lot.

While he slept, Kagura cleaned and fixed everything. His bowl of rice and egg was getting cold. He tired waking him up, but screaming in his ear. But nothing. She saw a sheen of sweat running down his face. A fever. Damn, she hoped he wasn't getting an infection. She looked around for anything to control a fever. Gintoki always conjured a drink for her whenever she became sick. But she never tried to learn. And those two fools never caught a cold.

Kagura took a small towel to clean his face and chest. His very muscular and broad chest. Kagura ignored her boiling red skin as she attempted to calm down his fever. A change of his clothing was a good idea. She blindfolded herself as she changed his clothes. Once that was over, his breathing calmed. Kagura too tired to go to Gintoki's room to sleep, just fell into slumber next to the sadistic male.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke to him staring at her.

"Good morning," he said smirking.

Kagura, too groggy, greeted him as well, then turned to face her wall. When she realized what was happening, she jumped up screaming at him.

"Wha-" she managed to say, noticing that he was wearing a shirt too big on him and no pants on. She leaped off her bed, tripping over her extremely long hair.

"Now, don't look all flustered. You were the one that tried to rape me."

"N-no I wasn't. You had a fever!" she defended.

The sadist nodded, face giving nothing away. He tried to get up from the bed. Kagura saw that he was pushing himself and how much he was in pain.

"Just stay in bed, I'll make something." She stood up.

"No need. I ate the rice and egg you left next to me," he pointed at the empty bowl by her nightstand.

Kagura nodded at him and retrieved the bowl to clean it. Then, she went back to her normal cleaning routines. She ignored his eyes on her as she dusted, swept and mopped.

"You do that so robotically. Don't you go out?" he asked, flipping the pages of a book she had/

"No," she answered. "I can't go out." She looked down at the picture of a younger version of herself with her brother and parents.

"You're the princess? The one who is kept safe from her evil brother? I heard rumors of this kingdom."

"My brother is not evil! Just badly influenced. My father's advisor, Hosen, convinced my idiot brother that my father was the reason for my mother's death. So they fought and made a scene. They even destroyed a part of the castle. If I didn't stop them, so many would have died. So my father believed that I was in danger and forced me here."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm sure you can kick your brother's ass now."

Kagura smiled at him. "Thank you."

"And what's the reason for the long hair?"

Kagura looked down at her hair and her eyes travelled to all over the room. She never realized how long it was until now. "It reminds me how long I've been here. From age six to seventeen," she confessed.

"I prefer if your hair was at the middle of your back." he told her.

"Who asked you!" she yelled, then went to bathe.

In the bathroom, she looked in the mirror to see how she would look without all her hair. It didn't look so bad. Her hair was like that when she was ten. Back then, it was longer than her own body. Now if she wrapped herself in her own hair, it still would be some hair left over. She settled into the steaming hot water and moaned as her muscles ached with joy. While relaxing, she realized that he never bathed either. Ugh, this was not the idea she had to spend these three days Gin-chan and Shinpachi were gone.

She dried herself and dressed in another dress. Purple and pink instead of her red and black one she wore before. She stepped into her room to find Sadist napping. The book he was reading settled nicely on his stomach. She approached him to see if he was fine. His breathing was normal and his body didn't feel hot. She went to make him some soup. When she returned, he was reading again.

"After you eat, I'll guide you to the bath. I'm going to clean it and get you some clean clothes."

He said nothing and she left. Kagura finished in no time, and went to get Sadist. He just finished his soup.

"You're not a bad cook."

"I'm excellent," she said, placing his arm around her neck. He got up and allowed her to help him carry his weight.

"I'm sure your future husband would enjoy your cooking."

Kagura scoffed. "Please, I want to be surrounded by food, instead of being bothered by a man."

Sadist laughed. "You're lack of sexual emotions does not surprise me," he removed the shirt, causing Kagura to scream. "See…have you seen a male naked before?"

She used her hair to cover her face. "Of course, Gin-chan parades all over the house in his strawberry underwear."

"But he's like family. You've known him your whole life," he said. Kagura heard him getting in the bath.

She turned around to catch her breath. "Shinpachi is too modest, so no I never saw a man naked before."

"You can look, I won't mind."

Kagura screamed in anger and left him to rot. However, ten minutes later, she went to check on him. When she entered, she cried out as he stepped out the bathe, in his birthday suit.

"No! Now I can't get married!" she yelled out.

"Then I'll marry you," Sadist said.

Kagura looked at him, shocked. Good, he had clothes on now. Shinpachi's clothing fitted him better than Gin-chan's. "Why would I marry you?"

Sadist shrugged, "Your loss. Now dress my wound and help me back to the bed."

Kagura rolled her eyes, but did it regardless. As he settled in, she said, "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," he replied. "But you've worked hard, so relax for the rest of day. I'll be fine." He patted on the bed. She reluctantly sat next to him. "How can you not feel trapped here?" he said after five minutes of silence.

"Gin-chan and Shinpachi make it less lonely, but when they leave…"

"My sister died last year," He said suddenly. "She was sick, a really bad cold. I couldn't save her. I feel trapped in that moment at times. Training with Kondo-san and trying to kill Hijikata-san allows the time to pass."

"Who are they?"

"My bosses. But I hate Hijikata. My sister used to be in love with him."

Kagura nodded. "Do you blame him for her death?" she looked at him, seeing his crimson eyes widen, she knew he knew what she was implying.

"No, I mean at first yes. But I realized that he was in as much pain when she died as I was." He admitted. "Your brother will learn that one day." He assured her, placing his hand on hers.

She turned to face him, and they settled closer and closer until Gintoki slammed her door wide open.

"Kagura, we are ho-WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" Shinpachi came running in and screamed the same question.

Sadist tried standing up. They noticed his bandaged around his leg. Kagura stood in front of him. "He's a friend," she said.

Gintoki and Shinpachi were shocked. Kagura didn't see if he was either. He moved Kagura out of his way and forced himself to stand.

"I'm first captain, Sougo Okita, of the Shinsengumi."

"Captain Okita? I heard of you, everyone is looking for you." Shinpachi said.

"I was looking for a criminal, Katsura and his gang. We heard he ran to this kingdom. I thought he was here and I invaded your home. My apology, Princess Kagura took great care of me," he said so proper and professional.

Their eyes widen when he said "princess." Gintoki whispered something to Shinpachi, who nodded and left. "He's going to get your teammates."

Sadist bowed. "Thank you, boss."

Gintoki ignored him and asked Kagura if she was fine. She explained everything. Gintoki understood and shook Sadist's hand to thank him for keeping her company.

"By the way, how do you get up here?" he asked.

Gintoki pointed at his broom by Kagura's door and at Kagura's hair. Shinpachi came back with Hijikata. A handsome, black haired male with an angry expression.

"Sougo! This is where you go? Kondo-san have been looking everywhere! We are leaving today." The male thanked the group and carried Sougo easily. Kagura thought she was strong, but people must be different in that country.

"Princess," Sadist said.

"Yes?"

"Once I'm healed, your prince charming will be coming to save you." He declared to her. All the men in the room gasped.

"You can die trying." She said, but hoped he was saying the truth.

"Just let down your hair, my trapped princess," he teased.

* * *

**Review! Please send me requests.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I love okikagu: a birthday party. It could be for her daughter mitsu**

* * *

"The piñata needs to go to the right," Sougo pointed at the tree of the Shinsengumi headquarters.

Yamazaki and Saitou Shimaru placed the item, swinging from the branch when they couldn't reach. Sougo threatened them with his bazooka. Sougo stumbled when he felt something smack him in the back of his head. The first captain turned to find his wife, Kagura, holding their almost one year princess, Mitsu.

The infamous power couple were celebrating the first birthday of their only daughter. Kondo offered the headquarters to be the location for the party. The theme was: Princess. Sougo was in charge of it all. From the party favors, to the guests, to how the cake would be designed. He loved throwing birthday parties for his children. Their eldest son, Souichirou's, first birthday was at a park. Sougo threw the mother of all parties for their son. Mitsu's was going to be 100 times worse.

"Why are you bullying your co-workers today? Do it after the party." Kagura said, holding her baby girl closer.

Sougo glared at his wife of four years. Did she not know his capabilities? He would give anything for his princess' birthday to be a success.

"The bullying never stops, dear wife. You should know," he teased.

Yamazaki blushed as Kagura rolled her eyes. "Gin-chan will be coming with the balloons soon. Shinpachi is bringing the cake." She mentioned.

"Poppy, I hit Hijikata-san with the wooden sword like you told me to," Souichirou said, running to his parents.

Sougo patted his son on the head. He handed him daggers. "Go throw these at his balls, so he can't have children."

Kagura sighed. "Sou, go find Gin-chan and forget about the mayo freak."

Souichirou nodded and ran to find his uncle. Sougo made a tsk sound. "Had to kill my fun?"

"Focus on the party, I'll let you run wild later." Kagura kissed her husband's cheek.

Trying to suppress his embarrassment and small blush, he nodded his head and proceeded to yell at the piñata handlers.

Soon enough, Boss and Shinpachi came with the required items. Boss was yelling at his own princess, Ginko, to stop trying to take the pink and white balloons. The six year old ignored her old man, but stopped when she saw Souichirou. She loved playing with him. They always fought. Shinpachi tried to help with the finishing touches, but his sister was telling him to get her snacks. The gorilla chief finally got the girl. And she became a raging pregnant woman, who abused anyone in her way.

In Sougo eyes, everything was going great. He watched as his group was playing with all the little kids from the neighborhood. Katsura came with his daughter Ikuko. Takasugi and his group joined too. Boss' woman, Tsukyy, as his wife called her, had her Hyakka group as well with their children. A beautiful lady in a wheelchair and a young brat named Seita joined the party too.

Then his idiot of a father in law entered with the biggest present ever. Kagura was screaming at her father. Unfortunately, his other in law joined the party with his bodyguard. Soyo-hime blushed when she saw Kagura's older brother. Clearly the female forgot that he tried to kill her a few years ago. And according to Kagura, he seemed to forget as well.

Having Yatos and Samurais together was a horrible idea. Surprisingly it worked. Everyone got along for the one year old. Mitsu was having a blast. She was her mother's child after all. Spoiled and loving it.

"Mommy…cake!" Mitsu said, patting her mother's leg.

Kagura nodded, then, called her husband's name. Sougo excused himself from Soyo-Hime walked to his wife.

"What?" he said. She pointed at the small version of Kagura with his eyes around her legs.

"Poppy, cake!" she wrapped her arms around his legs. Sougo placed his hands under his daughter's arms and lifted her up in the air.

"Everyone, the princess wants cake! Let's sing happy birthday!"

The friends and family of the small sadistic princess gathered around a square table, that Gin, Hijikata, Kondo and Shinpachi built without destroying. The tablecloth was pink with crystals all over it. The cake was a four tiered light pink and white strawberry filled vanilla cake. A huge "M" stood on top. Kagura lit up the candles that Kondo purchased. Everyone sang the annoying song. Mitsu screamed with delight. Sougo looked over at his wife, who was smiling with his princess.

Marrying the Yato native was the best decision he's ever made. She provided him with the family he always wanted and he can't wait until they have more. He knew Kagura felt the same as they locked eyes. Both glinting with ideas to perform certain extracurricular activities later on.

"Uh, guys." They heard Shinpachi say. "I don't think those are candles."

Sougo stared at the glowing items. The glasses boy was right, it was dynamite sticks.

"Gin-chan, you idiot!" he heard his wife yell before everyone ran for their lives.

At least they can say this birthday ended with a bang!

* * *

**Short! Review! Please send me requests.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Ellen:**** Can you write a fic in time skip arc where a hot dude likes Kagura and Bakaiser gets all pissy and keeps her locked in the HQ.**

* * *

Kagura walked down Main Street to visit her best friend, Soyo-hime, the sister of the former Shogun. Kagura winked at all the men staring at her. Some nose bled, others tried to flirt with her back, and others were too distracted by her assets. Over the last two years, Kagura blossomed into the model body she inherited from her mother. At only 16, Kagura had the looks of a goddess. Even that loser Sadist noticed. He was still an ass to her, but avoided staring at some big parts on her.

Kagura laughed to herself as she remember when he lost a fight because he tried to avoid touching her boobs. And speaking of the loser leader of the Shinsengumi, there he was sending his subordinates to do his dirty work. What a jerk.

She walked up behind him, then tapped him twice on his shoulders. He turned, handsome scowl on his face. His eyes twinkled as they laid upon Kagura, something she never noticed before until now.

"Slave driver, why are you in front of a host club?" she teased.

"Work, something you clearly don't do." He teased backed.

Kagura aimed her umbrella at the Bakaiser. He unsheathed his sword. A host, a newbie, and total hottie ran out to stop the infamous duo. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, like a Yato's but he was definitely Japanese. His hair was up to the back of his neck, pushed up. In his suit, he looked muscular. He turned and smiled at Kagura. Even his smile was gorgeous. Kagura felt shy all of a sudden.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, Sadist was steaming with anger at her reaction. And especially at the way the ugly house was looking at her. He viewed her like all the other creeps in town. Lustful, perverted eyes. That body belonged to him, only! He's been secretly in love with the alien immigrant since they met two years ago. Due to their age difference, he kept it hidden. But showed his affection with torturing and bothering her.

"Would you like to hang out with me? My hours are from midnight to three, but I'll be sure to give all my attention on you," that ugly guy said.

That was the last straw, Sougo grabbed Kagura's arm and carried her like a bride. She punched him trying to get off, but he held his grip. He ran to his chambers at the Shinsengumi headquarters and threw her in his walk-in, equivalent to another apartment.

"You stupid idiot, get me out of here!" She screamed banging on his door.

"It could only open from my side!" Sougo told her.

Not even Kagura could break it. It's made of steel. She kept banging and banging until the noise stopped. Sougo smirked at his successful plan.

"Why am I here?" he heard her say.

"Because you were being disruptive and breaking the law." Getting upset for remembering the reason he put her there in the first place.

"What law!" she yelled banging again. "All I did was talk to a hot guy!"

Sougo could feel his blood pressure rising. "No woman of the Kaiser can flirt with other men!" he yelled out.

Sougo was wondering why Kagura did not respond, then he heard her laugh. Cackle was more like it.

"I knew it. I knew you had a crush on me, you sadistic loser!"

Sougo's temper was very closer to explode. "China, you bitch."

Kagura laughed louder. She started to taunt him about their past encounters and how he totally was in love with her. She even ridiculed him about his sucky proposal skills.

He opened the door to his closet to yell at her more. Kagura stood there with a smug look on her face. "Did you trick me so I could open the door?" he asked

Kagura approached him. She crossed her arms, enhancing the view on her chest. "As you grow in power, your temper is shorter, yes?" Sougo said nothing. Kagura's smirk widened. "So since I am your woman, I guess I can go now," she said as she walked to the door.

Sougo grabbed her and twisted her to face him. "Don't you ever flirt or talk to another man," he said angrily.

"I have to talk to Gin-chan and Shinpachi."

"Boss and glasses boy don't count." He pushed her, so she could open the door. She paused. "What?"

"Doesn't this open from the outside?" she faced the closed door again and screamed. She pounded against the door and called for help.

"Everyone is downstairs for dinner. No one will come bother me for like another hour."

She faced him with despair in her eyes. "So what do we do? I want food too."

Sougo grabbed her again and pulled her closer. "We make our relationship official," he said as he lifted her against the door, then kissed her. Little did she know, he had the remote that could open the door. But he had to punish his woman for flirting with other men.

* * *

**Short! Review! Please send me requests.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Guest: ****my request is Kagura trying to confess to Sougo but failing every time**

* * *

_Today had to be the day!_ Kagura thought as she entered the Shinsengumi headquarters for the fifth time that week.

Kagura was on a mission. And that mission was to confess to her worst enemy, Sougo Okita. But how can one confess to their enemy? He was her rival. He still was, but that changed a few months back when the twenty-three year old Shinsengumi officer helped Kagura when she suffered from a heatstroke, on a sunny summer day.

Kagura, at first, mistaken that she had gas every time she saw the first captain. Then Gin-chan explained that it wasn't gas but butterflies. Kagura didn't recall eating butterflies, but Tsukky explained that it was the feeling of liking someone. Kagura wasn't too happy about this feeling so she went to Big Sis for advice. She said in order for the feeling to go away, she should tell him just to get over it faster.

And that was what Kagura was determined to do. She was going to confess just to rid of her feelings. It made sense, yes?

Kagura entered the home and ignored everyone who greeted her. She went straight to Sougo's room. She found the Shinsengumi officer taking his daily naps. She went over and kicked his side. The sadist yelled and cursed out whoever it was. He stopped when he saw Kagura.

"What China?" he asked lifting his sleep mask off of his face.

Kagura sat in front of him, ready to say it, but then Gorilla came and yelled about an emergency with the Shogun.

Failed attempt five. Failed attempt six was her making a sign for him to see in his room. Unfortunately, Kagura didn't write that she loved Sadist but that she hated him. Stupid Gin-chan and his Japanese writing lessons. Failed attempt seven was to shout it out at a local competition to see who can confess the loudest. When it was Kagura's turn, it began to rain, so the event was cancelled.

Seven major failures and the idiot still didn't know anything. But this had to be the last one. She had to tell him. She wore a beautiful red silk formal Chinese dress for Kyubei's birthday party. The Shinsengumi were invited as well. Though it was a party, it would be perfect since everyone will focus on their own thing.

Kagura made sure she looked extra beautiful today. She had her long vermillion hair in a braid to the side, like her mother, the slits on her dress was on both sides, showing off her creamy legs, and it was figure hugging. Already, Kyubei's father and grandfather were drooling. As were other men. Sadist didn't notice her at all.

So Kagura purposely posted herself wherever his gaze was. Nope, nothing, nada. He barely looked at her. And she made herself look like a fool posing to look seductive. Kagura sighed giving up. She went to sit with Shinpachi the loser. Gin-chan and Katsura were at the bar drinking with Kondo and Toshi.

Then she was all alone when Shinpachi spotted his idol Otsu. Creepy stalker. Kagura sighed louder, playing with the silverware on the western style table.

"Every time someone sighs, they lose five minutes of their life." She heard sadist say.

Kagura turned to find the first captain walking over to her. He sat in Shinpachi's seat next to Kagura. She pushed back to give herself distance.

"What are you doing here?"

Sadist smirked. There was a glint in his eyes that Kagura did not like. "I thought you was asking for me, since you were standing like an idiot over there," he pointed to the place Kagura previously was.

She blushed, but luckily her makeup covered her. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

"What the hell is going on with you? You've been acting weird all week. Are you sick?"

Kagura took this as a sign to just do it already. She opened her mouth to say something, but everyone started screaming happy birthday to Kyubei. Kagura was done, she didn't care anymore. She screamed, "I like you stupid!" while everyone was singing horribly. Sadist said nothing because he couldn't hear anything. Kagura quit and got up to leave the party. Before making it outside, an arm grabbed her. She stopped to punch the person, turning she paused and found out it was Sadist.

"What?" she asked. Sadist released her, but then held her by her waist. Kagura pushed herself away from him, but to no avail. "Let go."

He shook his head. "Nope, you agreed to be my M. or was I hearing things when you told me you liked me?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "I didn't agree to be your M."

"M, submissive, girlfriend, all the same."

"What!?" she pushed harder. Nothing. "I only said I liked you, and nothing more. I just want to get rid of my feelings for you."

Sadist narrowed his gaze at her. "No, you confessed. You're mine now."

Kagura groaned, then realized something. "Since you're so against me forgetting about you, is this your way of confessing to me?"

Sadist gave her a teasing smile. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

* * *

**Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Kasmindag5: a policemen who fall in love with gangster girl-Sougo 22 years and Kagura 18**

* * *

**I didn't know if you referring to their time or modern time, so I decided to do a mixture of their era and modern times.**

* * *

Sougo Okita, aged twenty-two, the youngest police captain of his unit. Popular with the ladies and some men as well. His notorious strength and sharp skills made him famous throughout Tokyo. Many criminals hated and feared him. He didn't care. He would beat all of them all over again. His job was protect the city.

Yet protecting the city was getting difficult. He was on a case. There was an all-female gang terrorizing the city. The Queens. They were called. Many people were sent to the hospital on a daily basis. He was hot on their lead one night, waiting for his undercover, Yamazaki, to point one out. It was convenient that they had an officer who used to be a gangster.

Yamazaki signaled at a young girl, probably late teens, with long vermillion hair and blue eyes. She seemed to like the color red, as she wore black sweats with a red tank. Her long hair was sported in a tall ponytail. She had a few tattoos on her arm. And a few scars on the other. She had an umbrella by her side, which was interesting. But in general, she was definition of badass.

Without his uniform, but with his gun hidden, he approached the female.

"Yo!" he greeted.

She moved to face him, her face more gorgeous up close. "What?"

"You know its past your bed time, little girl." The girl became instantly upset and went to punch the officer. He dodged. She was surprised. No one could dodge her punches. "Hey, I'm trying to help you out."

"I'm old enough prick. Just turned eighteen."

"Wow! The big one eight." He said sarcastically. At least she was legal. He thought to himself. No way, he was NOT attracted to a criminal.

The girl placed one hand on her curvaceous hip. "Don't start with me, stupid. And why is someone like you here?"

"Someone like me?" he asked, sincerely confused.

"Yeah, a goodie two shoes shouldn't be in this part of town."

He knew his boyish good looks was the perfect disguise. "I'm not a goodie two shoes. You should shut it before you get hurt."

"By who?" she pointed at him. "By you." Then she proceeded to laugh.

In order to prove his point, he side swept her feet, causing her to fall on her butt. Sougo smiled with malice. "Yeah, by me."

The girl stared at him with death in her eyes. He thought it was cute. She jumped up to punch him, but he blocked again, so she kicked him. He stopped it with his bare hands, grasping it firmly. She used her body weight to wrap her other leg around his waist and snake her arms around his neck in a headlock. He blocked her arms and twisted them for her to writher in pain. She didn't, but threw herself more towards him, causing them to fall. The female rose up, straddling his hips. He completely ignored his blood boiling, especially the object in his pants.

The girl was huffing. He stared at her closer. Her hair, which were in two long pigtails, had Chinese hair ornaments covering them. Her eyes were a dark ocean blue. Her face was heart shaped and her skin pale. She was a beautiful young girl. And she had a killer body. Sougo wasn't the type to have a type, but this gangster girl was pretty close.

"China, get off. You're fat." He lied. He just didn't want her to feel his excitement.

"China? And I'm not fat!" she said getting up and kicking his side.

He groaned in pain. He was going to get her. "I should tie you up and whip you."

China frowned then gasped with shock. "Ugh, you are not a goodie two shoes, you are a perverted sadist."

Sougo smirked. "Damn, right. And I'm going to get you, you monster girl."

It was China's turn to smirk. "Then you'll have to catch me, Sadist." With that she left.

* * *

During the following months, Sougo got to know the criminal girl, being disguised as a bystander and not as a cop. He learned her name was Kagura Yato. Weird, but interesting. Kagura Okita sounded better, not that he would admit it aloud. They fought, she made him buy her food and snacks, and would walk around the area searching for trouble. Of course, he would call backup beforehand to avoid any actual law breaking, but nonetheless they were basically dating. If you were to call a monster girl with a bottomless pit of a stomach, a lady.

He also learned of her past. Her mother died when she was twelve. Her brother ran away with their cousin and her father was working so much that she started to fail school. Her teacher, Ginpachi, decided to adopt and raise her. Although, her foster father was awesome, she still felt lonely. Being in the Queens gang kind of filled up the hole.

"And guys?" Sougo asked as he chewed on a Dango.

She was eating rice with egg…more like devoured it before she responded, "No time for that. That doesn't exist for me. What about you? Any victims for your sadist tendencies?"

Sougo smirked at her. "Not yet. I'm waiting for the perfect girl." He said, glancing at her.

She cackled. "Who would want to be with you?"

"And who with you?" he began to argue.

"Oh, please. I'm a Queen. Any man would." Sougo flinched, realizing that her words stung him. Was he developing strong feelings for her? No way, she was a criminal. She could be a fling. Cops have flings all the time. His boss was in love with an escort, who he stalked as well. "They would have to grovel at my feet before-" she stopped. Not because she wanted to, but because a certain cop landed his lips on hers.

He felt Kagura struggling against him, but held a firm grip on her. When he finally let go, she glared at him.

"You talk too much."

"You jerk, who will marry me now?" she rubbed her lips, making them more swollen than they were.

"How about I take you then?" he asked playfully.

She stared at him, got up from her seat, and left, not saying a word.

Two weeks later, Sougo was back to his old routine. Work, train, sleep. Work, train, sleep. No hanging out with China. No fighting with her. No looking up at the stars while they bickered on what shapes they saw. Nothing. She disappeared from his sight. Not even his best undercovers could find her. Did he hurt her by saying those words? Did she realize what he actually felt for her? Did she feel the same and was just scared? These thought plagued his mind.

One night, he received a call that a group of girls were fighting each other in downtown, where he first met her. He ran all red lights and went through every short cut he knew. He arrived in front of a bar in downtown Tokyo. It was kind of like a modern day, red light district. Prostitutes were at the corner calling men, pimps were lurking about. Perverts went into different shops. Sougo saw a shop earlier that sold some bondage weapons, he was definitely going there later.

They all dispersed once the cops came, except for some of the Queens members. They were huddled in a circle beating on someone. He didn't see Kagura at all. He commanded his team to arrest the girls. Most scattered as they heard his monotone commanding voice. Others stood to fight. Once the fighting and running were over, Sougo went over to what the girls were beating up. It was another girl, with vermillion hair and blood scattered against the street, coming from her body.

Sougo ran to her, afraid to lift her up. He screamed for an ambulance to be called, and sat by her side until they came. He called her out, but she didn't respond. He was frantic now. Never was he ever concerned about anyone else other than his sister and himself. Until he met this gangster girl.

When the ambulance came, he sat by her side. Waited her for as she got operated on and called her foster father. The silver haired male came running with an anger in his eyes that made Sougo want to be in that man's good side. The two men spoke as she was in the E.R. The man's name was Ginpachi Sakata. He was a secondary school teacher and taught class 3-Z. Kagura was his brightest student, until things at home became unbearable.

Though she and Ginpachi had a wonderful relationship, the bad apples in class convinced her that being in a gang was great. She left the university and began to waste her life away.

"That was until she met a certain man she called Sadist." Ginpachi- sensei said. "She was coming home earlier and even began looking at schools again. She had a smile to her face."

Sougo wanted to smile, but he was too worried for her. The two did speak about school for a bit. He told her he didn't like smart girls who made dumb decisions by dropping out. He didn't think that would impact her so.

Soon, Kagura's surgery was complete and she was in recovery. Ginpachi sensei allowed him to see her first. He did. He entered her room, while she rested. From the crown of her head to her toes, she was covered in bandages. The only way to recognize her was her hair.

Sougo sat by her, still in his dirtied uniform.

"China, what were you thinking?" he whispered out loud.

"I was thinking about sleep, but some asshole came in and interrupted me." she groaned.

Sougo stared at the injured female. She smiled at him with her stupid grin. "I knew you were a tax robber, officer."

He smirked. At least she still had a sense of humor. "What the hell was wrong with you?" Kagura said nothing. He asked again. No answer, then he put pressure on her arm, which seemed broken.

She cursed at him. "Fine, fine!" she yelled. He removed his elbow from her arm. She cursed at him again. "A cop can't marry a gangster right? So I left, and the only way to get out of my gang is to get beaten until I can't move. So I'm officially out. I'm free to do what I want."

Sougo stared at Kagura with anger, disbelief, relief, and joy. She suffered for his sake.

"Did you think I was serious?" he asked sincerely.

Kagura smiled at him, even in pain. "You're a cop, once they violate a law, they take the responsibility. At least good cops do that. And I saw the look in your eyes. You were." She said.

Sougo got up and sighed frustratingly. "Then I'll take you. I've even got a home prepared where you'll get three meals a day, and you can lead a simple yet quiet life. It also got bars though."

Kagura glared at him. "Are you proposing again or arresting me?"

He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Both, gangster China. I finally caught you and I'm not letting you go."

* * *

**Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**PrincessHaleyEve: Sougo taking care of a sick Kagura (while on the outside he looks calm he's actually worried on the inside because he remembers how his sister was always sick and how her mom was also sick and omg he just wants her to get better)**

* * *

COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! Kagura hacked loud. It was actually possible for the pale Yato princess to be paler. This started about two weeks ago. She had a typical summer cold, but it turned to a fever, then a really bad flu. The human doctors tried to help her, but they didn't understand Amanto genetics. It was hard for Sougo as well. His girlfriend was sick and he didn't know what to do.

He played it off, giving an apathetic look as always. But inside the young captain was going crazy. He felt like ten again whenever his sister had those attacks and he couldn't do anything to take the pain away.

He also began to think if this was the result of her mother's sickness. Kagura was born of an immortal woman, who became utterly sick as she left the planet that she needed to survive on. Was this something similar? No, then Kagura would have become sick long ago when she was fourteen. Not at eighteen.

Even Boss was worried. He allowed Kagura to stay in his room to heal, but the young Odd Jobs princess wasn't getting any better. She refused food. Sougo wanted to die. She would never refuse food. This was a horrible sickness.

Every day, after work, he would stay by her side for hours. He would bathe her, feed her, and comfort her. No one would ever believe that Sougo Okita was treating someone with care and respect. But those who truly knew him, knew that when he cared for someone, they had his loyalty and his love. Especially China.

* * *

Today, he was really busy. Criminals were running amok as always and the captain was nowhere to be found. Probably stalking his gorilla queen. He received a call from Boss, frantic. Kagura's cold became so uncontrollable that they had to send her to the hospital. Sougo dropped everything and ran. He knew this wasn't some trick like before. This time, his rival and lover could be gone, just like his sister. She was the only other woman he loved. China couldn't leave.

He arrived at the hospital and quickly found her room. Boss and glasses were reading manga and cutting fruits, respectively. "How is she?" he whispered.

Boss sighed. "The doctors never seen anything like this. This isn't your typical fever."

Sougo walked up to China. He wanted to smack her to get some reaction or something. He needed her to move and get up. This wasn't his China. He sat with her, while Boss and glasses went to go eat. She awoke from her slumber and turned her face him. Her blue eyes dull. Her hair had no vibrancy. She looked like a skeleton.

"You are ugly," she said with a smile.

He had no choice to smile back. "And you look like the Queen of Sheba."

"I am the queen of the Kabuki District. So it's close. Where's Shinpachi and Gin-chan?"

"They went to grab food. And you shouldn't be talking. Get some rest."

Kagura laughed, very weakly. "The prince of all sadist is concerned. What a miracle!" she coughed a few more times.

"China, I'm serious." He said with a glare.

Kagura looked into his reddish brown eyes. "Sougo," she called him. Every time she was serious or when they were alone. "I'm not going anywhere. Female Yatos get this fever whenever their body truly needs rest."

"All you do is eat and sleep."

"I work too. And we fight all the time. This fever usually happens when a Yato female is…" Kagura stared at him, shocked.

"What?" he asked with fear.

"No, I can't be." She whispered, but he heard.

"Can't be what?" another voice asked. Sougo turned to see Boss and Shinpachi returning with some food. Glasses was the one who asked.

"What month is it?" Kagura questioned.

"May. Why?" Boss asked.

Kagura sighed, then coughed horribly. Sougo called for a doctor. One came rushing in. He was an Amanto, who specialized in alien medicine and sicknesses.

"Yato fever?" the doctor asked. Kagura nodded. He turned to the men. "Who is her husband?" he asked.

Sougo and Boss stepped forward. Sougo punched Boss in the face and corrected the doctor. The good short, blue skinned doctor nodded and asked the other two to leave. They did so.

"What wrong with her?" he asked. "Is it something serious?"

The doctor smiled. What the f*** was he smiling about? "When did she get sick?" he doctor asked.

"Um, about two weeks ago and it's getting worse. How can you help her?" he asked the last part a bit louder. His frustration was getting the best of them.

"Kagura's fever will only last about one more night. After that, shell be fine. She will have to be careful though."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" he was going to arrest this man, just for being a prick.

"Yato women, like human women, experience some sort of fever during the first trimester. Yato women experience it worst because their body is like a built-in test. It tells them they are expecting."

Sougo didn't quite catch the last part. E-excepting? China, china was…

"Congrats, you are going to be a father."

This time, it was Sougo's turn to stay in the hospital.

* * *

**So I wanted Kagura to have a good reason as to why she was sick. And there it was! Hoped you liked it. Remember I'm obsessed with a pregnant Kagura for some reason. **

* * *

**Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Guest: Can I also request for you to make a story out of this. I read sometime before a short comic about Kagura being run over by a car but when she came to and walking for a while he met a boy looking like a chibi Okita calling her Mami then his real mother came running to them, she is shocked the mother looks like her, afterwards the father arrives with a daughter and when she sees Kagura he said, "There are 2 China's?".**

* * *

**Okay, there is a fanfic of this as well, I believe. So credit to that person's idea. I'm just going to do my own version of the story. Not discrediting the person at all! This idea doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Walking home from the park, Kagura was enjoying the rainy day. Those were the best because she didn't have to worry about the sun affecting her. She could play and fight all day. Humans hated the rain. It stopped them from having fun. Humans were weird. Kagura hummed a game tune as she crossed the street to enter into her rural backwoods home of Kabuki-cho.

She stopped as she saw the person she hated most in this world, Sougo Okita AKA Sadist tax robber. She was glad he was not looking in her direction. She could sneak up on him and make him pee his pants OR she can throw a building at him and kill him. Either option was acceptable. Kagura decided that murder on earth wasn't wise, so she decided to sneak up on him. She crossed the empty street silently like a ninja.

Kagura was close to her destination before a yell rang out. Kagura stopped to look at a swerving car coming toward her. She easily jumped out of its way, but felt a sharp pain at her side. She felt like she was up in the air, flying. She turned her head to see that she was hit by another car. What luck she had. She closed her eyes, embracing death. She could finally join mommy. The only thing she regretted in her short life was not torturing sadist.

Kagura opened her eyes once more to a clear blue sky in the Kabuki district. What happened? Kagura rose up slowly in case she was suffering from a concussion. She found the small area to be…different. Some shops keepers were older, others changed to younger owners. Kagura began walking around the area. She went to the Odd jobs home and headquarters. No one was home. She went to the bar, it was closed.

Kagura decided to explore the area. She saw a familiar face. An unimportant secondary character, Yamazaki. His hair was blond with green streaks and in a Mohawk fashion. He was holding onto Tama as she held a small item in her arms. Kagura peeked without making it obvious. It was a calculator with brown hair sticking out from the top. The creep got their Tama pregnant? How was the even possible? She's a machine!

This had to be a dream. Or she was really dead and gone to hell. Kagura decided to walk around more. On the magazines at the stands, she saw a handsome version of Shinpachi with a long trench coat and long hair with a happy Otsu in a wedding dress. The title: Every Fan Boy's Dream. President of Otsu club got hitched with the pop princess. Yeah. Kagura was in hell.

If Gin-chan had a harem or Big sis was married to the gorilla, she knew exactly that she was in the underworld. This world should never exist. Perhaps this was the future without her being there. Yeah. It just had to be. How was the Sadist? Was he crying for the loss of his rival? Or committed Seppuku, like Toshi liked to yell out at them.

She decided to check out the Shinsengumi. It wasn't the small house anymore, but a mansion that rivaled the Shogun's. The two guards in front bowed deeply to her. She was lost. Who were they? Kagura shrugged as she surveyed the area. Nothing had changed besides the building structure.

What kind of world was this?

"Mami?" a small male voice asked. Kagura turned around to see a mini sadist. He looked exactly like her rival besides his deep blue eyes. Why was his eye color so similar to her? The boy beamed at her. "Mami!" he yelled and ran, then wrapped his small arms around her legs.

"Hey, kid get off of me."

"Souichirou!" a woman yelled out. Both Kagura and boy looked at who called him.

Whoa, that woman could be her mother's twin. She had long vermillion hair, loose with the headpiece on her right side. She had a Chinese dress with the signature pattern that Gin wore. Her belt around her waist was yellow and blue. The slit on the side of her dress, showed her black boots. One side of her dress was sleeveless and that arm had a long black glove covering it. She looked hot! Who was she? An older Sadaharu was right behind her, holding her large purple umbrella.

Wait…an older female who can be her mother's doppelganger? Sadaharu? A chibi sadist? No…this wasn't.

"What's going on?" a deep voice called out. A taller man with a custom Shinsengumi uniform and a cape came running. He was holding a girl, about the same age as the boy in his arms. Kagura would never forget that sandy brown hair and reddish brown eyes. The same one, the little girl inherited. The man looked at the older woman and her. "Why are there two Chinas?"

Kagura stared at him. Speechless. She turned to the older woman. She shook her head at the older woman. Understanding her unspoken question, the woman smiled and nodded her head. She raised her left hand, displaying a silver band with a diamond on her ring finger. Kagura's world turned black right there.

She awoke again, staring at the face of the man that she tried to scare.

"Oi, did you die and came back?" he asked, looking disappointed that she awoke.

Kagura couldn't help but blush, thinking about the ring and the children. No. she refused to think she would ever marry Sougo Okita.

"Yeah, I went to hell." She answered getting up. Thankfully the rain stopped. She looked around her and released a breath of relief. Everything was normal again, except for her beating heart. Toshi was yelling at the driver for his recklessness and sighed when he saw Kagura.

"Did you see anything interesting?" he asked. His face neutral. Showing no emotion.

"My worst nightmare came true," she said as she walked away from him.

He followed her. "Like what?"

Kagura paused. She didn't know if she should tell him. Maybe he'll be so disgusted that she knew that future won't ever happen. Kagura was only sixteen. She was not planning on getting married or having kids.

"We were married with kids," she said.

His face showed no emotion. Kagura was so happy.

"Hijikata-san," he called out to his vice-captain. "Get that guy to run me over so I can go to hell."

* * *

**Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

AliasMoonlight: Kagura in the verge of dying in the middle of the battlefield while Okita was telling her not to leave yet. And can you also include funeral scene?

* * *

**Totally dark and I absolutely love this. I'll make it during the battle scene of the second movie.**

* * *

Kagura's blurry vision stopped her from seeing the person she wanted to see the most. Gin-chan. Her boss and foster father. She hadn't seen him for five years. And there he was fighting Amantos and trying to make his life normal again. There she was failing him, laying on the ground. Damn bastard cut her stomach, then an arrow hit her chest, close to her heart. She never thought she would die this way. She thought she would die when she was an old fart with a million grandkids…with him.

"Kagura!" he heard a voice. His voice. Sougo Okita's. He never called her by her name. Only when they were alone. This was different. This could be the last time they ever have any alone time.

The two began a weird relationship when she turned sixteen. It became sexual a year later and the two were secretly living together. They never expressed their true feelings to each other. Never said they loved each other. Just came home, ate, spoke a bit and had sex. That was their relationship. He did show signs of uncomfort and jealously when she met Chinpo, who was really Gin-chan. But other than that, nothing. So it was weird to find him angrily yelling at her for being stupid with tears and snot running down his face.

"I swear I'll resurrect you and then kill you again if you die on me!" he yelled out. She heard footsteps and other people yelling her name.

Gin-chan was next to Sougo. He was as bloody as she was, but he wasn't dying. His maroon eyes were tearing up. Kagura felt her eye lids getting heavier. "I'm tired," she whispered.

"You better not leave me!" Sougo yelled out. His voice breaking, "Don't you dare! I still haven't told you. I beg you, don't leave me. I'll tell you every day that I love you. You can't leave. What about going to bring Kamui back and beat him up? What happened to you having ten children like that lady from your favorite show? You wanted a long life right? So live Kagura!"

Kagura lifted her hand to touch his face. Tears were streaming from her eyes. She looked at all her friends, each of them with tears. Kondo was holding a sobbing big sis. Shinpachi looked like a little girl. She was happy that they were friends again. Katsura was crying out leader.

"I love you, too," she said with a small tone, then her vision went dark.

* * *

Sougo screamed. Boss lifted her up, and held her body closer to his. Nothing was louder than the cries of a fallen loved one. The silver haired president whispered promises of bringing her back. No, she wasn't returning. China, his China doll wasn't returning. Gin turned to Tama, screaming something. She shook her head. Boss cursed.

"We have to clean her, and bury her," Sougo heard himself say. Then he felt hands on him, rough ones. He rose his head to see Boss, no Shiro Yasha, glaring at him.

"Kagura is not dead. This future doesn't exist."

He held onto Boss' forearms. "Well to you it might not, but to us…this is reality. The love of my life and your daughter is dead. So, give this Kagura has a proper burial! And when you go back to the past, you make sure that this will never happen in no other way, shape or form." He yelled out, the inner demon in him was released.

Hijikata placed his hand on Boss' shoulder. The president of Odd jobs let Sougo go and stood up. "I have the perfect place to bury her." He said.

Sougo nodded and lifted Kagura's body, close to his, as if were trying to merge her with him. The group followed Boss to an abandoned mansion. He pointed left to a bed of beautiful flowers, similar to the ones Kagura liked. Boss, Kondo and Hijikata went inside the mansion and grabbed shovels. Shinpachi, Yamazaki and Sougo led Kagura's body to a bathroom that stilled worked. The females began washing her body, as the three boys built a quick coffin for her.

Kagura deserved the best, but at the moment, they couldn't return to their present or Boss' past. They were stuck here. The place where Boss became infected and now, where Kagura died. Soon, everything was set up. a proper burial for their heroine. His China. Kondo led the funeral with a brave face. everyone else was staring at the pale princess. Sougo never left her side. He couldn't kill the person that killed her because she killed them both before dying in his arms. Just like his sister did. The two most important women in his life and they were both gone from this world.

"Any final goodbyes?" Kondo asked.

Not one, yet Sougo stood up and looked down at her makeshift coffin they made. "You deserve more than this. More than death. You are supposed to be alive, joking, fighting, playing with us. Your damn dog is weeping for Pete's sake. Wake up damn it! Let's grow old and have our kids kill Hijikata and Boss while we laugh about it. You're not dead!" he sobbed, falling to his knees on the dirt.

"No. she's not." He heard Boss say. Gin came over and placed his hand on the coffin. "This future will never exist, I promise you Kagura." He then told Kondo to end it and to begin burying her.

Sougo watched as the dirt filled her coffin covering her. Truly Kagura was gone. He stood staring down at the ground, where she laid. All of their encounters raced through his brain. Everyone was walking away, leaving to grieve in their own way.

He felt someone stand next to him. "You know, boss, when you go back, make sure she and I remain rivals. I can't stand this feeling." He said clutching his heart.

Gin sighed. "Sorry to break it to you, but time can't change love. No matter what happens."

Sougo smirked, though his eyes were still sad. "then make sure she lives her life to the fullest, even if it's not with me."

Boss looked over at Sougo. "Her eyes were truly full of life, when she was with you." He said, then walked away, only to fade away.

Sougo looked down at his own body. His legs were transparent. It was time. Time to see if his future changed for better or worse. He stared at the ground. "I'll see you soon." Then he vanished.

* * *

**So, I had to give some form of hope. I'm sorry. I've seen too much deaths in my time to not have a small somewhat happy ending. I do hope that you liked it. **

* * *

**Review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**I am working on requests. Don't worry.**

* * *

**Tumblr**

**Person A *unbuttoning shirt*: God it's so hot in here**

**Person B: I know that but why are you unbuttoning my shirt?**

* * *

Sougo Okita, a man of various talents, skills and bazookas, hated many things. Out of 100, 95 of them were Hijikata-san. But one was summer time. While other lazy people like the Odd Jobs Group could take a vacation to the beach and find a lost civilization of talking turtles, he and his group, the Shinsengumi, had to work.

The hot weather made everyone go crazy. More men were visiting Yoshiwara and violently harassing the women that not even the Hyakka could solve the issues so the police had to get involved. Crime was on the rise. Robberies were scattered all over Edo. Sougo's patience was thinning each time a call happened. He even tried to swing his sword at Kondo, when he dispatched him to another case.

After a long, hard working day, all he wanted to do was shower and sleep. A few years ago, he decided to be a big boy and moved out the headquarters. He obviously needed a sucker to pay for the majority of rent so he could not worry about bills as much. Around the same time, he decided to harass his girlfriend Kagura to marry him.

Kagura of the Odd Jobs crew and Sougo of the Shinsengumi were married. Do people believe it? Some do. Do they deny it? All the time. Five years ago, Sougo pulled a prank on the Yato princess. It backfired and he ended up in the hospital. Feeling somewhat guilty and somewhat forced to go visit him, she began to be his personal nurse. He loved that she was his M. he had been waiting for that moment since they met. But some unfamiliar feeling dwell up inside the both of them and they kiss. Of course, they first felt disgusted with themselves, but whenever they fought, they would make out the next second.

Secretly, of course, to hide from their shame. Then Sougo was tired of hiding and confessed to the Vermillion haired girl about making their relationship public. She agreed only if he announced that he loved her in the streets of Edo.

He did, and embarrassed her, revealing things that were very inappropriate to some citizens. He informed the Odd Jobs boss and his own the new relationship he and Kagura established. Both parties lectured him in "keeping it in his pants," to which Kagura beat them to a pulp out of sheer horror and shame.

Fast forward to a year later, they became engaged. Sougo proposed during a date to a buffet. She thought he was joking and never took it seriously. Once Soyo began gushing about wedding dresses, did she realize that she was going to be Mrs. Sougo Okita. Kagura cried for a week, until Boss convinced her that when Sougo died, shell get lots of insurance money. So, she fully accepted his proposal. Five months later, they married through court, then a month afterwards, they married in a culturally diverse Chinese-Japanese wedding.

Now Sougo was turning twenty-seven and kagura was twenty-three. Their twin girls, Mitsu and Kouka, were turning three in a month. He spoiled his girls rotten. Mitsu was a young replica of his late sister, with the exception of Kagura's Vermillion hair. Kouka was Kagura's twin, except her skin was darker compared to her pale mother.

"Yo," he greeted his wife. Kagura was eating her seaweed snack, while watching TV. "Where's the girls?"

Kagura looked back, her long hair falling behind her. "With Ginko and Tsukimaru."

"Ah," Ginko and Tsukimaru were the children of Boss and the head of the Hyakka. If that wasn't obvious enough, the two-demon spawn of the older devils were female and male version of their parents, respectively. The young seven and five-year-old were like older siblings to his twins. However, Kouka seemed to favor Tsukimaru a lot. He had to watch out for that in the future.

"Don't worry, Shinpachi is babysitting all of them." She assured her husband, then stood up to fully face him. She was wearing her signature Chinese shirt and black pants.

"yeah, I know. But damn. Why is it so hot today?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "It's summer stupid."

Sougo mimicked his wife's eyes. "Duh, but even in the beginning of summer, it's not that bad."

"Sadist. You'll live." Kagura said.

"No, it's too damn hot!" he began to unbutton the shirt. "God! It's so hot in here." He said. "Why aren't all the fans on?"

"They are on? And I know that it's hot, but why are you unbuttoning my shirt?" Kagura questioned as Sougo's hand continued.

"A wife and a husband should share the same pain." He finished unbuttoning her shirt, and smirked sadistically at her. "A wife always should try to cool her husband down." He pulled her closer.

Kagura, matching his smirk said, "How about I'll make you sweat even more?" before guiding him to their bedroom.

* * *

**Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Mika Walker: Can you do a chapter when Kagura loses the control of her blood, like in the arc of Yoshiwara, please?**

* * *

Red. Her favorite color, the representation of who she embodied, and yet it was her worst enemy. Red in the form of the gooey substance that is in all creatures, amantos and humans…blood. And not just her blood, but her friends as well. Her second family…their life essence splattered all of the pavements and dirt of Kabuki-cho. Did she do this? No. Someone else did. And that person was about to feel extreme pain.

An enemy, a powerful, Gin-chan's former sensei, Utsuro. Kamui was barely standing, his Yato blood took of his body as well. They were both mad, with blood lust and with power. Kagura's mind registered him as: Prey. Kill Prey was her mind's command. She flew toward her prey, lifting her right leg to kick him. He thought he could block it easily. He was surprised when his body floated and crashed against the building, three miles away from where they stood.

Kagura ran towards him, not giving him a chance to recover. She slammed her fist into his face, blood gushing everywhere from both sides. She barely felt his sword pierced under her rib as she kicked him in the stomach to the ground.

"Kagura!" she heard some voices call her name.

"Your friends are calling you." He was able to cough out. Damn him and his regenerative power.

Kagura didn't care. She had to kill him. this was her personal mission. Last time, Shinpachi was able to stop her. His pleading voice echoed throughout her body that time. At this moment, not even her beloved foster brother could stop her. She secretly feared no one could, though she didn't want them too.

"CHINA!" Kagura stopped with her fist in the air to punch the immortal man into oblivion.

She turned to face Sougo Okita. Her rival. His eyes had something Kagura would never thought to see. Fear. He was afraid of her. With all the fights, they had and playing around with the other, this was the first she had ever seen him truly afraid. Her vision turned dark as she was slammed into a building. Damn never lower your guard in front of an enemy.

Kagura climbed out of the debris of the ruined building. Her eyes widened when her blue orbs landed on Sadist fighting the immortal man. He was actually in par with him. his sword hitting vital organs, however it didn't faze him. Kagura cursed and ran after him. her leg cramped and she fell to her knee. She turned back and found a large piece of wood stabbed itself into her calf. She didn't cry out in pain as she ripped it from her person.

She stood up again, allowing her body to heal a bit before attempting to kill her Gin-chan's former sensei. However, she ran towards Sadist who was being thrown across town. She jumped from building to building to catch him. the two broke through a window. Glass shards covering them.

"I'm going to kill him!" Kagura snarled. Her body crying from exhaustion and fatigue. Her blood refused to quit until Utsuro was dead. Sougo was resting on her lap. She pushed him off to run back to that damn crow. A hand wrapped itself around her ankle. It was the idiot first captain. Blood was seeping through his forehead and staining his white shirt, turning it pink.

He forced himself up to face his longtime rival. Kagura sneered at him. She pushed him away so she could have time to run to kill Utsuro. She refused to see his eyes. His fearful ones. It made her feel more like an alien than ever. She knew she didn't belong on this earth, but this was her new home now. She turned to run, but he stopped her.

"Let go," she said.

"China, don't be so stupid. Do you want to die? Not even Boss or your bald-headed father could stop him."

"I'm not as weak as you think!" She yelled. Her Yato blood was calling for draw his blood as well. That's what he got for pissing her off.

"It's not about being weak! I just don't want to lose you like I lost my sister."

She froze. Her crazed eyes reverting back to normal. Their breathing raspy and hoarse. Sougo turned his face away from her gaze.

"Wha-?"

Sougo smirked at her. His signature stupid facial expression that pissed her off all the time.

"Let's strike a deal. Don't die and I promise that I will uphold you of making you my bride. Since I'm not a pedophile like Hijikata-san, I will have to wait. So, live China and don't let a loser like him kill you."

Kagura had so many mixed emotions, but one thing was certain, the stupid cop robber was right. She would not let that idiot kill her. Kagura extended her hand out. "Come kill him with me."

Sougo nodded and took Kagura's hand. They ran back to Gin and their friends to defeat their enemy and live a long and prosperous life. Kagura had a deal to uphold by after all.

* * *

**Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Asakura Kairi: Please make a chapter where Kagura has to work at Yoshiwara to help Tsukuyo and Sougo hears about the news. Of course, our sadist has to go to Yoshiwara to make sure that nobody touches HIS China, right?**

* * *

"I didn't know Yoshiwara was into Chinese culture now?" Sougo Okita, the first division captain of the Shinsengumi, overheard two men speaking at a Dango shop.

"Yeah, she's cute. About seventeen with nice pale skin. I think she's Chinese or an Amanto pretending to be one. Then again, what Chinese girl has natural orange red hair?" the man's friend informed.

The other male laughed. "Maybe we should find out if the drapes match the curtain?" they both laughed, then cried out when they were blown outside of the shop.

Sougo blew away the excess smoke from his second favorite weapon and walked away. China in Yoshiwara was not a good idea. Was she crazy? Did she want die like Hijikata? Sougo decided instead of thinking about it, he should go and see for himself. A wild woman like her working in that place was another way to get to hell. For him at least. He wondered what type of creepy men she attracted. Not that he would admit to her, but no one should see her in any form. All his Ms had to be pure. China was no exception.

The sadistic officer did all but walk to the once forbidden city of Hosen. Beautiful women, in wondrous kimonos and exotic Japanese hairstyles winked and greeted the men and/or women who passed by. Sougo ignored them all. His main focus was that stupid china doll. He headed straight for Hosen's former castle, where he just had a feeling she would be there. Kagura always liked bigger and better things.

Men jumped out of his way as he donned closer to the highest building in Yoshiwara. The females screamed as they were pushed aside. Sougo wasn't the sweet sadistic prince and future vice-captain of the Shinsengumi. No, he was a man on a mission to take back what's his. He was a tyrant.

He threw the doors, slamming them, and almost causing them to break. The Hyakka stared at him as if he were crazy. Perhaps he was. The leader of the Hyakka, Boss' woman, walked towards him with such calmness. Those rumors about her ruthlessness must have been false.

"What's wrong with ya?" she said, then proceeded to smoke.

"Chi-Kagura, where is she?" Sweat covered his body. He was in a rush.

The blonde's eyebrow arched a bit before his lavender eyes widen. She nodded her head towards her group. The women were desperate to beat him up.

"No danger here. This is Kagura's friend." Sougo scoffed. He wanted to tell Boss' girlfriend that Kagura was his slave, but that would have been a very inappropriate thing to say in Yoshiwara. "She's upstairs on the last floor. You will see two huge doors. Go through them. That's where's she's at." Sougo thanked her, but was stopped by the blonde leader again. "No funny business because it will cost you. We do run a business here."

Sougo nodded. "No offense, but I have a better place in mind for China." With that, he left to where she pointed out. He walked up many flights of stairs, females eyeing him trying to invite him over to their quarters, but he refused to torture them. He only wanted to punish one female at the moment.

It was weird that he felt that way. Sougo would usually ignore whatever China was up to. However, in recent years, his desire to kill and fight her grew into something more. He always wanted her to be his M, but as the years went day, that craving grew. Not only did he want her to be his M, but his wife and mother to his children. He would have never thought he would get married, especially to China. But he realized that that brat was the only one who could keep up with him. As crazy and disgusting as it sounded, Kagura was meant to be his.

So of course, it pissed him off that she was working in Yoshiwara. All of Kagura's firsts belonged to Sougo. Sougo barged through the huge doors, a repeat of downstairs, and found his future woman eating three crates of rice. Her long vermillion hair was styled like Hinowa, and her attire was short and red and plain. It didn't scream out 'Come ravish me,' it was more like 'what to clean next.'

Kagura paused to glare at her interrupter. She cursed him out with food in her mouth. Every word was muffled.

"How could you attract men like that? Even a slug wouldn't want you." He teased.

Kagura rolled her eyes, swallowed the food, burped, then flipped him off. She rose up from the wooden floor. Although the short Chinese dress was plain, Kagura's amanto features made it look out of this world. Sougo smirked when she walked up to him. Her hands settled on her hips.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard you disobeyed me." he smirked.

"What? Who are you my boss? Not even Gin-chan tells me what to do."

"I'm your master. What I say goes and I didn't tell you to work here."

Kagura attempted to kick him, but he dodged. "Tsukky asked me to help her clean the castle for an event. She can't really do anything on account that she allowed Gin-chan's dirty stick to give her a baby."

Sougo was confused. "The Hyakka leader is pregnant? She barely looks like she has anything."

Kagura sighed. "She's only a few months, but everyone is being overprotective. This will be the first baby born after Hosen's death. Yoishiwara has changed over the years. Everyone is excited. Even Gin-chan."

Sougo nodded. "That still isn't a good excuse as to why you didn't tell me anything." Kagura huffed in frustration. "I am your master, now." He said. His crimson eyes burned into her. Kagura punched Sougo in the stomach. He bent down clutching the hurt area, hoping she didn't damage any organs. "Evil bitch."

Kagura snorted. "At least I know the difference between a girlfriend and a slave you prick. I know you get jealous easily, so that's why I didn't tell you. And I'm getting paid, jerk. I want to move out before the baby comes."

"Just come live with me." he said, seriously, but in pain at the same time. He was still clutching to his stomach.

Kagura smirked. "No way. I'm getting my own place. And you're going to have to move in with me." she smiled as she got closer to his face. "Who's the master now, Sadist?" Then she left to continue her job.

Yep, Yoshiwara changed over the years. It made women crazier.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
